


Blood Slave

by KiriAsakura



Series: Modern Thilbo/Richartin Couples [15]
Category: Martin Freeman - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Sherlock (TV) RPF, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Creepy, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Love, Gay Sex, Gothic, London, M/M, Pretending to Be Gay, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Victorian
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 56,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriAsakura/pseuds/KiriAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin es un hombre voluntarioso y soñador cuyo mayor anhelo es escribir una prodigiosa novela  vampírica. La literatura gótica es algo siempre le ha fascinado y desea incursionar más dentro de ella, sin saber que pronto vivirá su propia experiencia sobrenatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memento Mori. Una vida efímera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, este es un fic Richartin que pretende tener un toque gótico y siniestro. Es una historia basada en el vampirismo, en la época victoriana y en algunos elementos tomados del desarrollo del célebre Bram Stoker.
> 
> También contiene al principio algo de Freebatch.

                                                                        

 

 

**…………………………………………………….**

**Capítulo 1 -- _Memento Mori._ Una vida efímera**

Leeds, 1850

Había sido una noche fría cargada de una pesadumbre apenada, el joven rubio aún no podía reponerse de su luto. Su querido primo había muerto y era una pérdida irreparable de la cual no estaba seguro cuando podría recuperarse.

Durante los próximos siete días posteriores al fatídico deceso, el joven rubio había acudido al cementerio para dejar flores sobre su cripta. No podía dejar de pensar que bajo esa tierra depuesta, dentro de esa fría tumba yacía el cuerpo inerte de su ser más querido, despojado de su vida, un cuerpo sin alma que ahora compartía la estancia con los muertos. Pero la imagen que el joven rubio conservaba de su primo dentro de su memoria era el mismo semblante de apacible letargo en que lo había visto por última vez durante su funeral, una imagen de él sumergido en un aparente sueño profundo, del que sin embargo sabía perfectamente nunca más iba a despertar.

Una larga y lastimosa agonía había aquejado a aquel joven familiar suyo durante meses, un chico tan joven como él, casi de su misma edad que ya no podía seguir disfrutando de la vida. Había sucumbido sin remedio a una funesta enfermedad.

Martin había amado demasiado a su primo, en un modo que ciertamente iba más allá de lo fraternal. Él era su todo.

Recordar todos los momentos que ambos habían pasado juntos le apenaba sobremanera. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras permanecía de pie frente al sepulcro, contemplando vacíamente a veces, hacia las letras escritas en dorado sobre la lápida, en recuerdo de su vida efímera y observaba también a veces como las flores que había dejado durante los días posteriores también habían muerto, ahora estaban marchitas, sin color, sin vida. Y entonces el joven rubio de taciturnos ojos grises decidió que finalmente debía dejarlo ir. No volvería a visitar el camposanto en un largo tiempo. Pensó que a pesar de su promesa, estar cada día frente al frío sepulcro terminaría por consumir también su vida. Y tampoco quería seguir recordando que lo que ahora yacía bajo la tierra era su primo muerto, que ya no gozaba de vida.

Poco después del medio día de aquel día el rubio Martin salió del cementerio. Debía tratar de continuar con su vida.

Pero a pesar de su decisión tomada, el joven Martin no podía evitar sentirse menguado por la zozobra. Su primo Charles había sido lo más cercano que había tenido a un hermano, por tal motivo el rubio no había escatimado en gastos cuando su primo expiró su último aliento. Había hecho el gasto necesario para tener un último recuerdo suyo.

Al llegar a su casa recordó aquella tarde fatal, el momento en que su primo se había despedido de él expresando sus últimas palabras en un susurro suave de sus trémulos labios palidecidos por la agonía, haciendo el solemne juramento de que siempre velaría por su bienestar desde el dominio de los muertos, mientras Martin lloroso sostenía su mano para darle un último ánimo y le respondía que él siempre lo recordaría.  

Esa misma noche, los hombres contratados del estudio fotográfico habían arribado al hogar. Quince minutos le tomó obtener el primer y último recuerdo del joven que justo había perdido la vida. Martin había ordenado que lo sentasen sobre su silla favorita, vestido con sus mejores galas, en una respetuosa posición en que simulaba la vida, sosteniendo una rosa blanca entre sus ahora rígidas manos en señal de su efímera vida.

 _Memento Mori…_ Recuerda que morirás…

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde aquel fatal desenlace y ahora el fascinante daguerrotipo lucía primorosamente encuadrado en un marco dorado, barroco, sobre la pared en su amplia sala de estar. El rubio se detenía a contemplarlo con frecuencia, aún en brazos de la muerte su joven primo había lucido pulcramente guapo en aquel magnifico retrato, sobre la pared de uno de los sitios donde más habían convivido juntos durante los últimos años.

La tristeza por su lamentable pérdida lo acompañó durante un tiempo.

Y así los meses transcurrieron ineludiblemente y el joven Martin continuó su vida cotidiana dedicándose a aquella actividad que tanto la apasionaba, la escritura. Martin era un joven de personalidad curiosa y pasiva que poseía un hermoso cabello rubio dorado como el rayo del sol y unos hermosos ojos grises que cambiaban de tonalidades de acuerdo a la luz que en ellos se reflejara, gloriosa luz que a veces le proveían de un lindo matiz azulado. Su voz era tan dulce y melodiosa que cautivaba a cualquiera que la escuchase pues hacía una perfecta combinación inusitada con su aspecto y su comportamiento amable y delicado.

Martin poseía un talento innato que reflejaba en cada escrito que desarrollaba con esmero con su pluma. Y poseía un profundo secreto que jamás revelaría a nadie: tenía una clara y definida inclinación por las personas de su mismo sexo. Le gustaban los hombres, siempre se había sentido totalmente atraído e interesante en todo lo que los varones eran capaces de hacer, amaba las cualidades masculinas y se fascinaba en la cercanía de muchos individuos masculinos y eso era algo que había sabido bien desde que tenía memoria. Pero la sodomía era un acto inmoral y aberrante que se castigaba severamente en aquella sociedad que seguía manteniendo sus buenas costumbres bajo la excusa déspota de la iglesia cristiana. Si un hombre conocía a otro hombre bajo el deseo carnal era considerado una aberración infernal, que a pesar de toda la reciente revolución cultural ilustrada, aquella retrógrada e injusta ideología todavía había trascendido a las leyes políticas de una sociedad en pleno auge industrial. Las leyes de Dios y las leyes de los hombres lo prohibían por igual. Por esa razón el joven rubio había decidido callar su preferencia para siempre. Si nadie iba aceptar su inclinación entonces llevaría el oscuro secreto hasta la tumba aunque lamentaba que para hacerlo tendría que mostrar una faceta de hipocresía.  Por lo tanto, Martin había preferido mantenerse ocupado dentro de su casa, escribiendo sobre el papel lo que la imaginación le inspiraba, así también podría mejorar en el ámbito en que más le interesaba desarrollarse hasta convertirse en un verdadero literato y así también podía evitar verse obligado a liarse falsamente con alguna fémina.

El joven Martin contaba con quince años en el momento en que la muerte se había llevado a su primo. Se habían criado juntos, desarrollando vínculos muy estrechos e incomparablemente valiosos desde muy temprana edad. Martin había sido un chico huérfano que había sido acogido por sus tíos cuando sus padres habían muerto en un fatal accidente en el ferrocarril que los llevaba hacia Manchester en una fatídica tarde de otoño, cuando él contaba con tan solo cinco años. Siendo un infante tan pequeño no tenía demasiados recuerdos de sus progenitores que sin embargo siempre lo habían cuidado con todo su cariño. A partir de entonces el infante fue llevado y adoptado por sus tíos y desde ese momento su convivencia con su primo Charles se había vuelto única. Su querido primo le había enseñado mucho de la vida, su relación había estado siempre tan estrecha que había estado a punto de confesarle su gran secreto en varias ocasiones. Sin embargo nunca lo hizo, aún en su lecho de muerte. Pero ahora que Martin tenía edad suficiente para comprender, caviló en que seguramente su primo lo había sabido todo el tiempo. Además su relación siempre había sido mucho más que fraternal, probablemente su amor por su primo había logrado desarrollarse mucho más allá que un simple cariño de primos hermanos, pero su inocente timidez le había impedido demostrárselo. Y sin saberlo, Martin siempre había sido correspondido por Charles de la misma sublime manera. Su primo lo amaba tanto como él….pero ahora eso ya no tenía remedio.

**Londres, 1875**

Sin darse cuenta el tiempo pasó y los días se volvieron semanas, las semanas se volvieron meses y cuando Martin reparó en todo el tiempo que había transcurrido ya habían transcurrido más de veinte años desde que la muerte se había llevado a ser más querido. Se sentía solo. Estaba solo. Siempre estaría solo.

Hacía casi una década que Martin se había mudado a Londres, con el afán y el inmenso deseo de incursionar mejor en el mundo de la literatura. Había asistido a la universidad y se había graduado en literatura inglesa. Y sin embargo a pesar de su gran esfuerzo y su gran talento, aún no había logrado tener el éxito que se proponía. Sus relatos cortos gustaban lo suficiente para que algunos periódicos de moderada popularidad le permitieran publicarlos pero nunca recibía un ostentoso pago por ello y tampoco corría con demasiada suerte para que lo volviesen a aceptar en un lapso breve. Martin apenas lograba sobrevivir con mucha modestia por lo que constantemente debía emplearse en algunos otros oficios para subsistir. Era un hombre voluntarioso y soñador a pesar de sus malas rachas, pero debía ser humilde y aceptar cualquier fuente de empleo decente para poder comer y pagar el alquiler del pequeño apartamento en donde vivía.

En su modesto apartamento, que se encontraba a las orillas de Londres, seguía conservando aquel retrato  mortuorio de su primo, el único vestigio de la moderna tecnología que probablemente aún conservaba una parte del alma del fallecido. La fotografía post mortem que jugaba a engañar a la muerte a pesar de los años transcurridos. La falsa y perdida mirada de su primo lucía con cierto encanto lúgubre sobre esa lámina de vidrio. La imagen que las partículas de plata habían captado químicamente su imagen reaccionando a la luz aún conservaban el mismo lúcido contorno monocromático que tenía desde el momento en que Martin había pagado al estudio fotográfico por el retrato. El retrato se había conservado perfectamente bien protegido por el otro vidrio que se había colocado entre el marco y la placa.

A Martin le atraía mucho detenerse a observar la sombría mirada sosegada de Charles plasmada en la fotografía, una mirada que no reflejaba su alma, pero que sin duda según  la creencia de la época seguía, de alguna manera, se conservaba atrapada ahí.

Al contemplar el retrato como cada noche, cuando Martin llegaba a su hogar luego de un largo y pesaroso día, probablemente pasado en la biblioteca o probablemente haciendo uno de sus numerosos empleos temporales, Martin recordó que a sus casi cuarenta años su vida no era lo que él siempre había esperado después de todo.

Ciertamente él hacia lo que más le gustaba, escribir, a veces durante horas sumergido en su gran inspiración, pero su vida había caído en la pesada rutina. Su vida carecía de emoción, estaba atrapado en un ciclo sin fin que incluso inevitablemente caía en la mediocridad de mendigar por un espacio breve para la publicación de alguno de sus cuentos en un diario o revista, aunque no fuera una publicación de gran difusión. Pero lo que más le abatía, aunque tratara de negarlo, era que a sus casi cuarenta años jamás había amado y si lo había llegado a hacer había sido solo de forma superficial, frívolamente y sin ser correspondido. Por lo tanto jamás había tenido una experiencia sexual. Aún era un hombre casto que nunca había probado el éxtasis de la carne, aunque su vehemente anhelo fuera derivado de la aberración de la copulación con otro hombre. Se sentía irremediablemente frustrado. Pero no podía eludirlo, de todas formas ¿Quién iba a fijarse en él? Sus esperanzas se extinguían con el pasar de los años. Si no había perdido su virginidad hacia años cuando rebozaba de juventud y energía, mucho menos lograría hacerlo ahora, cuando la mayoría de los hombres de su edad ya habían establecido una familia, una carrera, un oficio, una vida.

Por tal motivo la gente había comenzado a murmurar. Nadie jamás lo había acosado de ser un sodomita ni habían intentado esparcir falsos rumores como eso, pero cierto era que la mayoría de las personas con quienes Martin lograba tener convivencia lo consideraban un sujeto raro, demasiado serio y delicado, desinteresado de la vida social a la vista de cualquiera. Nunca se le había visto cortejando a alguna fémina. Pero de cualquier forma, al rubio nunca le habían preocupado realmente las críticas de las demás personas. Era su vida. Saludaba a todos sus vecinos y conocidos con cortesía para luego encerrarse dentro de su casa o salir a caminar por el parque solitario sin necesidad ni intención de decirle a nadie. Y no era su deber darles explicaciones.

Era un total hecho que él no era un hombre muy sociable ni estaba del todo interesado en serlo. Nunca podría pretender ser lo que no le apetecía ser. Se sabía enteramente homosexual y aunque no fuera aceptado, tampoco iba a fingir ser lo contario. Odiaba sobremanera la hipocresía.

Pero su orgullo propio no prevenía que sus esperanzas se desvanecieran como las palabras que se lleva el viento. Pero lastimosamente pensaba podría resignarse desde a ahora a aceptar su destino.

A pesar de todo, su creatividad y gran deseo de escribir la mayor de sus obras nunca se había detenido. Desde hacía algunos años había ideado estudiar acerca del excéntrico folklore de la Europa continental para basarse en su nueva historia. Por tal motivo, Martin había hecho una minuciosa y exhaustiva investigación a fondo sobre todo lo relacionado a la cultura y tradición, sobretodo, de lo que siglos atrás había abarcado la antigua Transilvania y los territorios de Hungría y Rumanía. El rubio había encontrado cosas que le resultaban de mucho interés en todas las investigaciones que había hecho sobre esa región de Europa.

Cierto día, desde temprano por la mañana Martin había ido a la biblioteca principal de la ciudad con el propósito de continuar con sus documentaciones para seguir escribiendo su nueva novela. Hacía mucho que había comenzado a escribir muchos borradores aunque aún no se había decidido del todo qué giro preciso llevaría la trama de su historia pues necesitaba crear a un verdadero personaje inquietante y atrayente para su novela. A decir verdad, el rubio siempre se había sentido enormemente atraído por lo desconocido y lo sobrenatural, desde niño se había sentido muy fascinado por las historias de fantasmas que llegaba a escuchar o leer en los libros de la biblioteca. La biblioteca era como una especie de refugio para él, un lugar tranquilo y apacible en donde podía pasar horas leyendo magnificas obras de verdaderos literatos que lo llevaban a viajar por diversos mundos y vidas a través de la lectura.

A veces incluso perdía la noción del tiempo en que pasaba las horas leyendo dentro de alguna de sus salas. Y de la misma forma le apasionaba investigar a fondo los temas que más despertaban su interés. Tenía una fascinación por la muerte, tal vez desde que su querido primo había perecido su curiosidad ante esto se había incrementado mucho más.  Pero aquello que realmente le encantaba era la idea de aquel ser sobrenatural que muchas culturas habían compartido en común al rededor del mundo. La idea del vampiro era fantástica y perfecta. Dicho ser podía constituir todos los elementos que infringían todos los temores humanos. Por eso había pensado en que su novela sería contemplada bajo este concepto. Pero necesitaba investigar más, dar con una verdadera base inspiradora. No quería escribir algo escueto.

Luego de buscar escrupulosamente cuales libros podrían servirle en su nueva investigación del día, Martin por fin pudo encontrar algunos títulos sugerentes. Pero ese día descubrió que la bibliotecaria había renunciado a su empleo. Entonces el rubio recordó que ella misma le había anunciado que iba a casarse y por lo tanto dejaría de laborar ahí. En su lugar ahora trabajaría un nuevo joven que se encargaría de todas las actividades que la joven dama había dejado.

Martin tomó las fichas bibliográficas como de costumbre, luego de enterarse de la notica, y escribió correctamente cada uno de los datos de los libros que necesitaba, su número de serie y su matrícula de préstamo autorizado. El nuevo bibliotecario que lo atendió fue muy amable con él. Era un joven de aspecto pacífico, cuya sonrisa amable podía cautivar a cualquiera. Martin se sintió muy cómodo por tan buen trato. Sin duda aquel joven parecía muy buen hombre.

Durante el resto de la semana, Martin continuó su habitual visita a la biblioteca como ya le era costumbre, aunque en semanas recientes había estado frecuentándola con mucha más regularidad y había estado pasando más horas dentro leyendo libro tras libro. Con cuanta más información encontraba en cada lectura, más emocionado y motivado se sentía para continuar escribiendo los borradores de su futura novela. Estaba enormemente deseoso de comenzar a transcribir todo en su moderna máquina de escribir.

Una tarde mientras Martin buscaba algunos libros en uno de los estantes de la biblioteca, se encontró con que uno de los libros que requería estaba en la parte alta del anaquel. Divisó al piso y no pudo encontrar el banquillo a simple vista pues estaba hasta el final del pasillo. Pero antes de que el rubio se encaminara hacia allá para tomar el banquillo, un hombre de esbelto aspecto y blanca tez alcanzó primero el libro que Martin deseaba tomar y acto seguido se lo entregó en sus manos cuando el rubio apenas había logrado ver un poco de su rostro.

—Oh muchas gracias— farfulló el rubio con cierta timidez y desconcierto. El hombre joven le sonrió afablemente, manteniendo su postura erguida.

—No hay problema— respondió el joven hombre sin desdibujar su sonrisa de su rostro. Le extendió la mano amablemente para saludarlo y Martin respondió y le estrechó la mano cordialmente —mucho gusto— saludó.

—Mucho gusto— respondió Martin y sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez con los impactantes ojos celestes de aquel desconocido hombre —muchas gracias de nuevo por alcanzarme el libro— farfulló de nuevo el rubio.

—no es nada, era más pronto que yo le ayudara amablemente a alcanzar este libro a que usted fuera por aquel banquillo. Además es un libro muy interesante, lo he leído varias veces de hecho, porque es uno de mis favoritos sobre estos temas de historia antigua— explicó el joven.

Martin se sintió ciertamente interesado en lo que el joven había mencionado y le alegró mucho saber que alguien más podía estar interesado en un excelso libro viejo que para la mayoría incluso resultaba denso.

—Mi nombre es Martin Freeman— dijo el rubio amable y le sonrió.

—mucho gusto conocerle señor Freeman. Mi nombre es Benedict Cumberbatch y justo acabo de volver a Londres luego de un largo viaje por Europa continental. En cuando llegué a Londres quise venir de inmediato a esta biblioteca que siempre fue sido mi favorita— dijo el joven.

—oh ¿en serio? Eso suena genial, aunque no lo había visto a usted por aquí antes y eso que esta es mi biblioteca favorita desde hace años. Además yo frecuento mucho este lugar— indicó el rubio admirado.

—pues este es una biblioteca muy grande y la verdad es que hace quince años no había vuelto a este lugar. Me doy cuenta que ha habido bastantes cambios desde mi partida— dijo el joven Benedict mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor, aunque ahí solo había estantes de libros.

—oh ya veo, es justo ese el tiempo que tengo de vivir aquí en Londres. Yo vengo de Hampshire, bueno a decir verdad nací allí pero pasé mi infancia y adolescencia en Leeds. Pero hace tiempo decidí mudarme a la capital— explicó el rubio un poco cohibido. Benedict volvió a sonreír.

—veo que eres un hombre muy interesante, lo sé por los libros que ahora mismo llevas bajo el brazo— dijo Benedict acercándose un paso más hacia él y el rubio volvió a alzar la mirada para encontrarse con su rostro de nuevo, los ojos de Benedict poseían un brillo inquietante y un color azul como el mar que se profundizaban en una sugerente mirada.

Benedict era un tipo más alto que él, de cabello castaño y de fino porte y figura delgada jovial que sin duda le hacían distinguir. Benedict parecía sobresalir de entre los demás y su presencia le hacía sentir una especie de atracción sutil que no podía explicar. Benedict sin duda era un hombre muy guapo aunque Martin podía darse bien cuenta que lucía más joven que él.

—oh muchas gracias por el halago. La verdad es que estoy documentándome para un buen propósito— musitó el rubio ahora un poco tímido.

—Entonces supongo que eres un brillante intelectual— dijo Benedict admirado.

—bueno no soy precisamente un intelectual o un estudioso, muchos menos un erudito, pero me gusta escribir de forma amateur y de hecho ahora mismo estoy investigando mucho sobre el folclore de Europa y la historia de la edad media— explicó el rubio. Benedict pudo notar el entusiasmo en su mirada y volvió a sonreír de lado.

—eso suena realmente muy interesante. Esos temas realmente me apasionan y es muy grato para mí conocer a personas que también se interesen en conocer sobre esos temas, sobretodo tratándose de un hombre que tiene gusto por la pluma.

—y para mí resulta interesante y un tanto inusual encontrarme con personas que hayan leído estos libros tan viejos— dijo el rubio esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro nuevamente.

—podría ayudarte a documentarte más acerca de estos temas, no soy el mejor ni el más experto pero conozco bastante sobre los acontecimientos que sucedieron en toda Europa, los reinados, las familias aristócratas, las guerras y algo del folklore. Puedo ayudarte si lo deseas, ahora mismo tengo tiempo libre de sobra— Benedict se ofreció amablemente para ayudar al joven rubio y éste aceptó más que gustoso.

—Sería realmente grandioso— dijo Martin.

Un rato después ambos hombres estaban sentados juntos en la misma mesa dentro de la sala de estudio en la biblioteca. Ambos pasaron varias horas juntos leyendo algunos libros, descubriendo cosas nuevas e interesantes, empapándose de más conocimiento, compartiendo mutuamente cada dato que iban encontrando en esas viejas páginas. Fue realmente un rato muy ameno para ambos y perdieron la noción del tiempo hasta que la biblioteca les obligó a salir pues sus puertas se cerrarían por ese día.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de la biblioteca la noche les sorprendió. En las calles todos los faroles alumbraban las calles por donde pasaban carruajes y algunos elegantes caballeros con sombrero de copa alta. Había sido un día frío y el rocío que se propagaba por el aire generaba una espesa niebla.

—Puedo acompañarte a tu casa, el camino puede ser un poco peligroso—dijo Benedict amablemente y Martin se giró para sonreírle con atención.

—Muchas gracias, podríamos tener una breve charla amena en el camino— musitó el rubio. Inconscientemente Martin sentía una creciente emoción dentro del pecho, nadie nunca le había acompañado a casa antes, nadie antes se había vuelto su amigo. Pero ¿podía considerar a Benedict como un amigo a partir de ahora? Podría ser un poco precipitado y osado de su parte. Sin embargo sin duda el breve lapso desde que había conocido a Benedict había sido muy grato para él y no podía negar que estar junto a Benedict le resultaba muy agradable, casi podía atreverse a pensar que ambos había congeniado muy bien desde el primer momento en que se habían estrechado las manos.

Ambos hombres emprendieron el camino a casa y en efecto durante todo el camino tuvieron mil cosas más de las cuales hablar, compartiendo comentarios al azar y hablando un poco acerca de cada uno. Sin darse cuenta pronto ambos comenzaron a tener un trato mutuo mucho más deleitable, con alguna que otra mirada compartida de coquetería sutil y bromas atinadas.

Martin reparó en que aquel joven poseía un rostro y un porte bastante atractivo. El joven Benedict tal vez podría ser su tipo. Pero al mismo tiempo, el rubio desistía de sus pensamientos. Era muy audaz de su parte pensar algo así puesto que ni siquiera podía tener la certeza de que Benedict tuviera la misma inclinación sexual que él. Se avergonzó grandemente para sus adentros. Se sintió un poco estúpido. No debía pensar tan frívolamente, mucho menos tratándose de un hombre a quien recién acababa de conocer esa misma tarde. Cuando llegaron al edificio donde se encontraba el pequeño apartamento de Martin se despidieron con una simple reverencia, como caballeros, deseándose buenas noches con respeto.

Pero con el transcurso de los días, Martin se dio cuenta que su atracción hacia Benedict incrementaba y no podía evitarlo. Ambos habían podido frecuentarse con cierta regularidad, la mayoría de las veces se habían encontrado en la biblioteca donde habían vuelto a compartir largos ratos de estudio juntos. Y pronto Martin descubrió que también era correspondido. No pasó demasiado tiempo para que Benedict comenzara a mostrarle su interés, un interés que iba mucho más allá de una relación cordial. De esa forma Martin y Benedict comenzaron a salir juntos, en una relación clandestina en la que solo podían ocasionalmente acariciarse las manos por debajo de la mesa.

Habían transcurrido tan solo un par de semanas desde que se habían conocido y ahora de pronto ya eran una pareja de dos hombres que ocultaban su homosexualidad del resto de la sociedad. El rubio se sentía grandemente reconfortado por conseguir tal logro, pero al mismo tiempo extrañado pues nunca antes había imaginado lograr tener una relación con alguien. Para él, esto casi parecía un sueño que todavía dudaba fuera real.

Martin le contó más sobre él, sobre sus padres a quienes muy vagamente recordaba, sobre sus tíos que le habían acogido en su seno familiar adoptándolo como un hijo y le contó sobretodo sobre su querido primo Charles y la maravillosa infancia que había vivido a su lado, la grata convivencia que había tenido juntos en Leeds descubriendo sus inquietudes aventureras en la pubertad, desencadenadas de forma exacerbada en la adolescencia hasta que ambos se habían hecho hombres y la muerte se lo había arrebatado de sus manos a causa de una cruel y vertiginosa enfermedad.

_Memento mori_

Martin jamás le había hablado a nadie sobre su primo, porque nunca había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo y porque nunca había sentido la suficiente cercanía y confianza hacia alguien para decírselo. Pero a Benedict se lo había contado pronto. Y también le había mostrado el retrato, aquel preciado retrato que guardaba con recelo y cariño en la pared justo sobre la cómoda de su pequeño dormitorio, para así poder observar cada día y cada noche el recuerdo de su primo plasmado sobre la placa de vidrio que seguramente conservaba aún parte de su alma. Una parte del alma de su primo que perduraría plasmada en aquella imagen monocromática para la posteridad, y así su primo siempre permanecería joven ante sus ojos, luciendo por siempre los mismos dieciséis años que tenía cuando había expirado. Esa parte de su alma permanecería con él siempre, le había acompañado desde entonces y le seguiría acompañando hasta el fin de sus días.

Se lo mostró a Benedict. Se lo había mostrado, algo tan íntimo y valioso como eso, se lo había mostrado. Y Benedict había esbozado una sonrisa afable en sus labios cuando Martin había terminado de hablar sobre su pesaroso pasado y sobre su rutinaria vida en Londres desde entonces.

Benedict había podido darse cuenta de los grandes sentimientos que guardaba Martin y entonces estuvo seguro que era un buen hombre, desinteresado y también tristemente solitario. Pero ahora estaba él ahí para él, para acompañarlo y compartir sus momentos gratos y también sus inquietudes. Ahora estaba ahí él para amarlo.

—Lo extraño mucho. A pesar de que han pasado tantos años aún sigo pensando en él como si hubiese sido ayer la última vez que lo vi con vida—musitó Martin melancólico, mientras acariciaba sutilmente el retrato de su difunto primo.

— ¿Y no has pensado en volver a visitar su tumba? —inquirió Benedict.

—pues, a decir verdad lo he considerado varias veces. Hace más de dos décadas que no voy a visitarlo. Dejé de hacerlo por el dolor que me causaba pensar que yacía dentro de esa fría tumba, y  desde que mudé aquí a Londres evitaba siquiera pensar en volver. Pero supongo que es tiempo de que vuelva a hacerle una visita.

—Puedo acompañarte si así lo deseas, sabes que siempre voy a apoyarte y a estar a tu lado—dijo Benedict afectuoso.

—Muchas gracias Ben, eso realmente me haría sentir muy bien— dijo el rubio en respuesta, se sentía feliz de que Benedict le ofreciera siempre su apoyo.

Martin hizo un espacio en su calendario para ir a visitar la ciudad donde había pasado su infancia y sacó del banco una parte de sus ahorros del año para poder tomar un tren. Pero al final, Benedict no pudo ser capaz de acompañarlo debido a que debía atender asuntos importantes en su trabajo. Benedict actualmente trabajaba en un periódico como cronista. Él era un periodista y un historiador. Su puesto demandaba cierta importancia por lo que no podía tomarse un par de días libres para acompañar al rubio pues esa semana en específico debía escribir algunos artículos.

Se disculpó con Martin por el inconveniente y Martin lo comprendió sin problema. Un miércoles por la tarde, Martin tomó el ferrocarril en la estación que llegaría a Leeds en la madrugada. Podría así visitar el cementerio donde estaba la tumba de su primo cuando la mañana comenzara.

El viaje hasta aquella ciudad ocurrió sin problemas. Martin arribó a la estación de Leeds cerca de las 5:00 am con el propósito de permanecer un par de días en aquella ciudad donde no había estado por dos décadas. La cálida respiración del rubio se condensó en el aire frío de la madrugada cuando salió del ferrocarril.

Cuando la luz del día comenzó a iluminar la región, Martin divisó el panorama que ciertamente había cambiado durante su ausencia. Poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en una ciudad más poblada, era una ciudad en notable transición.

En el momento en que Martin estuvo de nuevo en el cementerio, que había evitado durante más de dos décadas, la melancolía le asaltó. Y conforme se acercaba a la tumba donde los restos de su querido primo reposaban, la melancolía incrementaba. Creía de pronto que con los restos mortales de su primo habían sido sepultados todos los maravillosos momentos que habían vivido juntos, a pesar de que todavía permanecieran vivos en su mente.

Finalmente Martin llegó hasta el sitio correcto. Desde algunos metros antes de llegar a la tumba, Martin pudo reconocer perfectamente aquella sombría lápida, que ahora yacía deteriorada por el pasar del tiempo y estaba cubierta de hierbas que se enredaban alrededor. Se encaminó con paso lento hasta ella y al estar más cerca leyó la inscripción que ponía el nombre de su primo y la fecha de su vida y muerte. No se contuvo a tocar la fría piedra y la acarició sutilmente por un instante mientras que por su desasosegado rostro rodaban un par de lágrimas. Se sentía vencido por la inevitable pena que el recuerdo le causaba.

—Debió haberlo amado mucho— masculló de pronto una desconocida voz masculina justo detrás de él. Martin no volteó de inmediato para ver quien había pronunciado aquello, pero cuando lo hizo luego de algunos segundos, se percató que se trataba de un elegante hombre, de aspecto sombrío y largo cabello. El hombre era bastante alto, quizá era una cabeza más alto que Martin, y llevaba un sombrero de copa alta y un par de gafas oscuras tintadas en escarlata, de armazón redondo. Una barba espesa cubría su rostro, una barba perfectamente recortada que le hacía lucir fuerte y atractivo.

—Eso es un hecho…señor—musitó el rubio en respuesta, dubitativo. El extraño hombre esbozó una sonrisa débil en su rostro. Martin se giró frente a él, intentando reconocer si se trataba de algún conocido pero pronto reparó que no lo había visto antes.

—puedo verlo en sus ojos—susurró el extraño. Martin se sintió intrigado por su aspecto lúgubre, sintió de pronto una sensación extraña como la que se siente al tener un miedo irracional por la oscuridad de la noche.

—Era un primo muy querido para mí, pero la muerte se lo llevó de mi lado hace mucho tiempo—farfulló el rubio irresoluto, no sabía realmente qué decir ni cómo actuar.

El extraño hombre se acercó poco a poco a él. Martin notó bien que sus atavíos negros eran muy elegantes e incluso le parecieron un poco antiguos, pero pensó en ese momento que seguramente en Leeds no tenían la misma moda que tenían en Londres.

— ¿Charles era muy joven, cierto? —inquirió el elegante hombre de aspecto gótico. Martin hizo una inevitable expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. El hombre había pronunciado el nombre de su difunto primo. Pero tal vez era probable que hubiera leído antes el nombre escrito sobre la lápida.

—Sí, eso fue realmente una pena, lo sigue siendo aún después de los más de veinte años que han transcurrido—musitó el rubio dubitativo.

— _Memento mori_. La vida puede ser tan efímera—susurró el extraño hombre mientras Martin había volteado por un instante de nuevo hacia la lápida, contorneando un poco con sus dedos la parte exacta donde ponía el nombre de Charles.

Al escuchar las palabras pronunciadas por el elegante hombre desconocido, Martin percibió una especie de escalofrío. La voz del hombre había sonado cavernosa pese al tono bajo de su entonación.

—La suya lo fue, rebozaba de tanta vida y alegría…—farfulló el rubio con voz trémula. Ahora enredaba remiso la hierba entre sus falanges.

—La muerte siempre es trágica, sobre todo para los seres queridos más cercanos a la persona. Cualquier muerte siempre resulta ser una lastimosa pena, pero entre más joven sea el perecido lo es aún más.

Las palabras del desconocido habían sonado más sombrías que antes.

Y cuando Martin se giró para responderle, para su enorme sorpresa, el lóbrego hombre había desaparecido.

…………………………………………………….

Luego de una breve estancia en la ciudad que lo había visto crecer, Martin volvió con éxito a Londres. Benedict lo recibió con efusión en la estación, con ánimo de saber de su propia voz cómo le había ido visitando la ciudad y el viejo sepulcro de su primo querido.

Martin le contó todo lo bien que había ocurrido todo, le dijo que había recorrido las antiguas calles que hacía años no transitaba y que se había detenido para observar la vieja casa donde había vivido con su primo y sus tíos cuando ellos lo habían adoptado. Le contó lo mucho que había cambiado cada sitio, le contó sobre el estado en que había encontrado la abandonada tumba y que se había esforzado por limpiarla un poco. Pero omitió contarle acerca del extraño hombre que había conocido el primer día que había arribado. Todavía sentía el temor que aquel extraño hombre le había causado.

Martin había pasado los últimos días pensando en el extraño e inexplicable suceso, sin duda aquel hombre se había desvanecido en el aire, había perdido todo rastro de él en un instante. Y a veces llegaba a pensar que todo en realidad había sido solo un delirio suyo, un raro producto de su imaginación. Pero no podía olvidar cada detalle del aspecto de aquel extraño hombre, a pesar de que no le había sido posible divisar con detenimiento su rostro que se cubría parcialmente con las gafas negras.

El recuerdo se inmiscuía más profundamente en su desazonada mente sobre todo durante las noches, cuando ya reposaba sobre su lecho. No podía quitar de su mente el sombrío aspecto de aquel hombre.

Pero lo que el rubio negaba más, incluso para sí mismo, era el hecho de que el segundo día que había asistido a visitar aquel viejo cementerio había creído ver súbitamente con el rabillo del ojo una especie de tenue sombra negra pasar a su lado hasta adentrarse dentro de una gran y antigua cripta de acabado gótico. Pero de eso no tenía la certeza.

Ahora que había vuelto a Londres, debía continuar su vida cotidiana y sus actividades que le proveían de recursos para vivir. Y durante ese tiempo su convivencia a lado de Benedict se volvió ciertamente más intensa.

Con el pasar de los días, ambos fueron conociendo cada vez más uno acerca del otro. Su relación se estrechaba cada vez más. Ninguno de los dos podía sentirse arrepentido, a pesar de que no pudiesen demostrar su cariño en frente de los demás.

Benedict también le contó acerca de él. Le dijo que había nacido en el seno de una familia acomodada que poseía buenos bienes en la ciudad y algunos más en los alrededores. Su familia era propietaria de algunas tiendas de regular prestigio. Pero él había sido enviado a estudiar fuera del país y fuera del Reino Unido. Por lo tanto, Benedict había aprendido mucho acerca de otras regiones y otras culturas. Había permanecido en Hungría durante más de diez años, pues luego de terminar sus estudios allá había conseguido asentar una buena vida en Budapest. Pero su anhelo por volver a su ciudad natal le había traído de vuelta y había decidido volver a vivir en Inglaterra. Y luego de conocer a Martin había decidido que haría definitiva su decisión.

Sin embargo, Martin a veces también  se sentía un poco dudoso al respecto porque además efectivamente  Benedict era cinco años menor que él. Pensaba también que le llenaría de vergüenza confesarle que nunca antes había tenido alguna experiencia sexual con nadie más a pesar de que el próximo mes cumpliría sus cuarenta años.

Con Benedict, Martin experimentó por primera vez esas extrañas sensaciones placenteras en su pecho y en su estómago que es provocado por el enamoramiento adolescente. Benedict era su primera pareja, y también con él experimentó su primer beso. Tal vez podría también llegar a experimentar con él aquello que tanto le inquietaba, el conocimiento de la entrega carnal, el roce compartido de las sábanas mojadas.

…………………………………………………….

Pasó un mes desde que había sido el cumpleaños número cuarenta de Martin. Había tenido una muy buena celebración en compañía de su novio Benedict en un goce glorioso de convivencia. También había sido su primer cumpleaños junto a alguien. Había sido la primera vez que no había tenido que comprar una tarta para sí mismo teniendo que soportar el orgullo y la vergüenza que le causaba ir a la pastelería cercana y ordenar que en la tarta escribieran su propio nombre, siempre susurrándole en voz baja al encargado mientras le hacía un guiño de complicidad forzada. Esta vez había sido todo totalmente diferente, maravilloso, radiante. Benedict lo había sorprendido con el pastel antes de que él si quiera pudiera darse cuenta. Al verlo llegar a su puerta con aquel pastel en mano le había llenado de una emoción nueva que el rubio deseaba perdurase por siempre. Luego de dejar la torta sobre la mesa, Martin echó los brazos sobre los hombros de Benedict efusivamente y se paró de puntas para besarlo, en la intimidad de su apartamento donde podían desinhibir las apariencias de ser buenos amigos que mostraban hacia los demás.

Pero aquel plácido cumpleaños había sido semanas atrás, el calendario colocado sobre la pared de su cocina marcaba la fecha exacta del inicio del mes siguiente y ahora el rubio se encontraba inmerso en su inspiración redactando uno de sus nuevos escritos con pluma y tintero. Martin había recabado bastantes datos que le servirían de base para su novela que aún no comenzaba a escribir en forma. Por el momento, sus textos se limitaban a ideas y conceptos que aún no lograba unir del todo. A pesar de su gran inspiración y dedicación, Martin sentía que aún existía una especie de hueco argumental en sus borradores, pero no sabía qué. Y el contexto en el que había comenzado a desarrollarlo tal vez no era del todo atrayente para el lector. Pronto intuiría que a su personaje principal le hacía falta ser dotado de muchas más cualidades, pero aunque había estado estudiando mucho sobre toda la cultura y folclore europeo probablemente aún no hallaba las verdaderas fuentes inspiradoras.

— ¿Qué tal vas con ese avance de hoy, Martin? — inquirió Benedict con interés, mientras se acercaba al rubio paulatinamente. Martin no prestó atención inmediata a su pregunta pues en ese momento preciso estaba repasando sobre lo que había logrado escribir. Benedict tuvo que preguntarle una segunda vez para que Martin lo escuchase y saliera un poco de su distracción.

—Oh perdón, disculpa, no te escuché— musitó el rubio, girando el rostro hacia él para verlo. Benedict acercó una silla y se sentó a su lado.

—he servido té, ¿deseas tomar un poco? Has estado bastante tiempo inmerso en todo esto,  has estado aquí escribiendo desde la mañana. Y ahora tu rostro luce desmejorado— dijo Benedict con suavizada voz. Estaba preocupado.

—Muchas gracias Ben, sí, tal vez un poco me vendría bien— dijo el rubio amablemente, en efecto en su rostro podía notarse cierto cansancio que lo aminoraba a pesar de que la noche aún no había caído. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejar de escribir porque especialmente ese día tenía las ideas frescas en la mente. Martin quería continuar escribiendo pese a su cansancio.

— Y entonces ¿qué tal va todo en tu escrito? — inquirió Benedict mientras traía el té servido en una taza de porcelana sobre una charola y se lo acercaba. A su lado colocó también un pequeño tazón con galletas. Martin tomó una y la mordisqueó un poco.

—pues creí que había avanzado bastante, sin embargo no lo veo así. Siento como si no hubiera escrito casi nada, como si hubiera un enorme hueco en todo lo que he redactado. Y los personajes no me convencen del todo— explicó el rubio decepcionado, su pausada voz denotaba su agotamiento.

—pues yo veo muy buen progreso en tu trabajo, realmente me admiro mucho de ello. Martin, has estado trabajando muy duro en esto y sé lo importante que es esto para ti, pero ¿por qué no te tomas un descanso? Tal vez así las ideas puedan fluir mejor y cuando retomes los escritos puedas explayar mucho mejor tus ideas— sugirió Benedict con suavizada voz mientras sutilmente acariciaba la mano de Martin con la suya sobre la mesa. La mano de Martin se había movido con la intención de tomar la taza por el ojal, y se había encontrado con la sutil suave caricia de su novio antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Benedict siempre era tan comprensible con él, al fin se sentía apoyado y realmente querido por alguien.

—probablemente tienes razón. Supongo que tomarme un breve descanso no me vendría mal— musitó el rubio, tratando de contener un bostezo. Ahora fue él quien acarició la mano de Benedict con más intención y le lanzó una mirada de coquetería que Benedict correspondió. Luego Martin tomó con cuidado su taza de té, era un té humeante muy bien preparado, estaba en su punto y el rubio disfrutó de su sabor. Benedict disfrutó observar su perfil, disfrutaba contemplar cada detalle de su sereno rostro.

—bien, ¿qué te parece si hoy descansas un poco y mañana por la noche te llevo al teatro? Tengo buenos amigos actores que están presentando una obra. Además debo hacer una crónica de esa función que se estrenará mañana por la noche. Seguramente puede resultar muy lúdico e interesante para ambos— dijo Benedict.

Martin sorbió un poco más del contenido de su taza antes de responder a su propuesta. La idea le parecía bastante buena.

—De hecho suena bastante interesante— dijo el rubio al fin.

—es un clásico guion de romanticismo gótico. Seguro te gustará— farfulló Benedict y acarició suave y cariñosamente su espalda. Martin sintió una emoción interna por el sutil contacto. Ambos realmente disfrutaban mucho la compañía del otro aunque aún no habían tenido un encuentro más íntimo, ni siquiera un toqueteo que fuera más allá de las caricias juguetonas de sus manos al juntarse o los besos que a veces se profundizaban apasionados. No habían estado juntos en la cama aunque cada uno ya lo había considerado para sus adentros. Pero ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a hablar de ello o si quiera insinuarlo. Martin se resistía a mencionarlo debido al pudor que le causaba ser un hombre virgen a sus cuarenta años y por su parte, Benedict conservaba la idea de que era muy pronto dar ese paso pues hacía solo algunas semanas que se conocían. Benedict era un hombre considerado.

Aquella noche Benedict decidió marcharse temprano del apartamento del rubio para dejarlo descansar y Martin decidió ir a la cama bastante más pronto de lo usual y tan pronto como estuvo metido entre las cobijas de su cama cayó dormido en profundo sueño. Su subconsciente se llenó de sueños extraños, excéntricos, psicodélicos y quizá también premonitorios. Cuando Martin despertó a la mañana siguiente aquellos escasos sueños que pudo recordar le parecieron tan extraños que casi parecían una especie de conjetura hacia el futuro o hacia una vida que había tenido en otra dimensión. Aunque quizá todo era solo parte de su imaginación o quizá producto de su exhaustivo estrés.

Martin se levantó de la cama como siempre y luego de vestirse y terminar el desayuno decidió retomar un poco los escritos que había avanzado. Hacía días que no tenía un oficio, ni siquiera uno pequeño por encargo como era usual por lo que tenía un poco de tiempo libre. Además siempre contaba con algunos ahorros en casa y en el banco, que le servían para vivir modestamente pero con todo lo necesario. Además en últimas fechas Martin había tenido cierto éxito con sus relatos cortos y demás cuentos pues había conseguido que una famosa revista le publicara algunos de vez en cuando. Este era precisamente un día en que acudiría a hacer entrega de uno a una editorial pequeña.

El rubio terminó de revisarlo sobre su escritorio, observó minuciosamente que todo estuviera en orden y cuidadosamente metió las hojas mecanografiadas dentro de un sobre amarillo. Pronto salió de su apartamento y se dirigió a la oficina principal de la publicación de la revista. Aquella era una de las más prestigiosas revistas de la época, que proveía al público aquellas famosas novelas que la gente del siglo XIX disfrutaba leer con afán. También se añadían, por su puesto, relatos cortos y los encargados de la editorial habían considerado que los escritos del rubio tenían un alto potencial.

Pero Martin estaba guardando lo mejor de sí para escribir su verdadera novela larga.

Dejó el pedido con el sobre en la oficina en hora puntual y luego volvió a su apartamento para continuar con sus actividades cotidianas. Más tarde, antes de que la noche cayera se encontraría con Benedict quien lo llevaría al teatro como se lo había prometido. Además, el rubio había estado pensando que quizá ésta podría ser una noche maravillosa.

Pensar en Benedict le hacía sentirse feliz, en su rostro no podía desdibujarse una gran sonrisa cada vez que recordaba su cercanía, su presencia que le atraía y le hacía sentir seguro y amado, protegido; no podía dejar de pensar en la mirada azulina que Benedict sólo dedicaba para él, una profunda mirada en la cual podía ver bien reflejado que era correspondido. Martin se sentía muy dichoso de haber encontrado al indicado, un hombre que lo aceptaba como era con todo y su pasado irresoluto y que le embriagaba con sus besos en cada momento. Tal vez esta noche podría ser mucho más gloriosa de lo que había planeado, tal vez esta noche podría hacer el mismo la sugerencia de invitarlo a su lecho y hacer el amor. Podría ser realmente una noche maravillosa. Martin no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al pensar acerca de ello, ni siquiera teniendo cuarenta años recién cumplidos podía evitar sentir un furor casi tan intenso como el que habría sentido siendo un adolescente. El amor que ahora sentía por Benedict no era comparado ni por asomo con aquel sublime amor que había sentido hacia su primo en años lejanos. Era algo intenso, diferente.

Casi al caer la noche, alguien llamó a la puerta principal de su apartamento y Martin acudió rápido a abrir. Sabía que ese era Benedict y había llegado puntual. En cuando abrió la puerta lo recibió con un efusivo y fuerte abrazo, demostrándole su total afecto y emoción y Benedict le correspondió. Sin embargo evitaron mostrar más que eso en el umbral, pues cualquier persona podría pasar por el corredor del edificio y ver sus cercanas y comprometedoras muestras de afecto que tomarían muy mal si se tratase incluso solo de un rápido beso en la mejilla. Debían vivir así, ocultándose de todos, guardando las apariencias que desataban en entusiasmado cariño al cerrar la puerta, una vez que estaban dentro de la vivienda. Hasta el momento habían sido lo suficientemente cautelosos para eso por lo que todo mundo los consideraba buenos amigos.

Entraron dentro del apartamento de Martin y ahí dentro de la sala de estar unieron al fin sus labios en un dulce beso, que se prolongó en un par de gloriosos minutos.

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Benedict con susurrante voz mientras se relamía un poco los labios luego de disfrutar aquel anhelado beso. Martin le sonrió y se perdió por un momento en su celeste mirada antes de pronunciar palabra en respuesta asertiva.

—por su puesto. Estoy listo—farfulló el rubio, seguía abrazado de Benedict.

—entonces vamos y disfrutemos de la noche— expresó Benedict con sugerente voz suave y ambos se tomaron de la mano brevemente antes de abrir la puerta y salir hasta la calle.

Afuera tomaron un taxi. El carruaje tirado por hermosos caballos color marrón era bastante cómodo, tal vez era nuevo y eso aunque fuese un simple detalle resultaba reconfortante para una noche que sería la más especial.

Pronto llegaron hasta el sitio indicado. Fuera del teatro notaron que la elegante gente que también había asistido se aglomeraba para poder entrar. Tanto Martin como Benedict habrían deseado caminar la vereda tomados de las manos como lo hacían las felices parejas de damas y caballeros en el lugar, pero simplemente no podían, ese era el cruel precio de su relación.

Tomaron su lugar en la fila y pese a la cantidad de gente reunida, entraron pronto al edificio del teatro.

Justo al llegar al umbral, de pronto Benedict divisó algo con cierto sobresalto y emoción y Martin descubrió que se trataba de un elegante hombre vestido con chaqué de etiqueta y sombrero de copa alta a quien Benedict se acercó prontamente para saludarlo.

—Espera un momento, Martin— dijo Benedict sin poder evitar ocultar demasiado su efusión y entonces hizo cortésmente un llamado al hombre a quien había visto. Se trataba de un elegante señor, ataviado con elegantes ropas de color vino, un color que a los lejos ensombrecía casi hasta parecer negro pero que a la luz  lucía en un hermoso matiz de oscuro rojo purpúreo y el hombre llevaba también un alto sombrero de copa que hacía perfecto juego con el traje. Antes de que el hombre se percatada de la presencia de Benedict, Martin pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de un hombre más alto que su novio, y de atractivo cuerpo hercúleo. El misterioso hombre se giró en cuanto Benedict lo llamó por su nombre y lo saludó con respeto. Martin permaneció en su sitio esperando por Benedict. Hasta ese momento no le había sido posible distinguir bien el rostro de aquel misterioso caballero pues la gente que pasaba le obstruía un poco la vista. Solo podía alcanzar a observar un poco que Benedict hablaba con aquel caballero alto.

Pero pronto Benedict regresó hacia donde Martin aguardaba por él, y regresó acompañado del elegante señor que lo había seguido. El área se despejó un poco de la gente en ese momento y fue entonces cuando Martin pudo ver por primera vez el rostro de aquel hombre.

Aunque extrañamente, el rostro del refinado individuo le resultó un poco familiar. Aquel hombre poseía un rostro perfilado, masculino, verdaderamente atractivo y pulcramente afeitado.

—Oh disculpa, Martin, te presento al señor conde Richard Armitage, es un amigo mío. A decir verdad no sé cómo debería presentártelo correctamente pues, el señor Armitage es un hombre aristócrata— indicó Benedict presentándolo cordialmente ante aquel hombre. Martin le sonrió amable y torpemente extendió su mano izquierda para saludarlo cordialmente que al percatarse de su torpeza la retiró rápido para extender su mano derecha, pues era zurdo y a veces lo olvidaba al estrechar las manos con personas diestras. Pero antes de que pudiera cambiar de mano, para su gran sorpresa el hombre lóbrego y atractivo lo saludó también con la mano izquierda. Tal vez él también era zurdo o tal vez había adivinado que Martin lo era, pero eso habría sido algo demasiado extraño.

—Es un placer conocerlo— musitó Martin cohibido, alzando la mirada hacia el rostro del elegante señor, pues la diferencia de sus estaturas era considerable. El elegante caballero esbozó una lánguida sonrisa y correspondió a su saludo estrechando su mano con la suya.

—Richard, él es el señor Martin Freeman, un muy buen amigo mío—dijo Benedict sereno. Richard volvió a sonreír, ésta vez más pronunciadamente.

—El placer es mío— dijo el distinguido señor Richard entonando su voz con suave tono seductor. Sin explicarse por qué, Martin permaneció un poco pasmado al escuchar tan profunda voz y dudó un poco antes de volver a hablar. Sus manos continuaron unidas en ese saludo durante algunos segundos en los cuales Martin se perdió por vez primera en la profunda mirada del extraño. El señor Richard poseía un elegante porte, distinguido y refinado y un rostro serio que resultaba sumamente atractivo para cualquiera. Y su mano se sentía fría. A pesar de que sus manos estaban elegantemente cubiertas por finos suaves guantes satinados, Martin podía sentirlas frías. Además, al verlo a los ojos, Martin descubrió también que el señor Armitage poseía hermosos ojos azules cual zafiros, de un azul distinto a los de Benedict y que sin explicación incluso podría pensar que eran mucho más impactantes. Y también Martin consideró que quizá ya los había conocido antes, no mucho tiempo atrás. Pero no podía explicarse de dónde.

Martin podía sentir la penetrante mirada del desconocido sobre él. Era una mirada aguda, seductora, hechizante.

El misterioso señor Richard levantó ligeramente su sombrero en señal de respetuosa reverencia y Martin hizo lo propio.

—Ésta realmente será una noche prodigiosa, señor Freeman.

…………………………………………………….

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero que les haya gusto el inicio de este nuevo fic que había querido publicar desde hacía un tiempo, incluso luego me propuse empezar a publicarlo en halloween pero no me fue posible. El capítulo quedó demasiado largo por lo que he tenido que dividirlo en dos partes por lo que pronto actualizaré, pues el segundo capítulo lo tengo prácticamente listo :)
> 
> Se agradecen todos vuestros comentarios ;)


	2. Elixir de vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El joven Martin no puede dejar de sentirse terriblemente atraído por la profunda y azulina mirada del apuesto conde Richard, una mirada que lo asechará hasta sus profundos sueños durante la inminente noche. Pronto descubrirá que su título de distinguida nobleza pertenece a una de las familias más antiguas de Europa

                                                                       

**Capítulo 2—Elixir de vida**

………………………………………………

El conde Richard permaneció ecuánime sin perder su porte refinado. El atractivo y misterioso caballero no dejaba de observar al rubio con interés y con sonrisa tentadora. Al notar su expresión en su rostro y su mirada intimidadora, Martin solo pudo pensar por un momento que se trataba de un hombre imperioso y de muy buenos modales.

—Martin, el señor conde Richard es un importante propietario de una de las revistas más prodigiosas de Londres y de Inglaterra. Richard es el propietario de la cadena de publicaciones para las cuales trabajo y es un señor a quien tengo en muy buena estima— explicó Benedict.

— ¿oh en serio? Eso es realmente interesante. Estoy sorprendido— expresó el rubio admirado aunque también grandemente extrañado pues de pronto no podía explicarse por qué en todo este tiempo Benedict no le había hablado nunca acerca de tan importante caballero.

—Benedict ya me ha hablado acerca de usted señor Freeman y he tenido la oportunidad de leer algunos de sus excelsos escritos, realmente muy disfrutables aunque es una lástima que sean algo cortos, siempre me quedo con ganas de más— dijo Richard con sinceridad y soltando una breve risa aparentemente tímida pero que no dejaba de sonar atractiva. Al escucharlo pronunciar aquello, viniendo de tan elegante e importante hombre, Martin se sintió grandemente halagado y descubrió que su forma de expresarse después de todo no parecía ser realmente la de un hombre arrogante.

—Eso es realmente una grata sorpresa, que un caballero como usted guste de leer mis sencillos textos. Es muy agradable para mí— dijo el rubio.

—tal vez algún día pueda tener el honor de publicar alguno de sus relatos en mi revista— dijo Richard. Martin volvió a sonreírle, se había llenado de emoción por tal ofrecimiento y un sentimiento de vergüenza le asaltó el pecho. De pronto el rubio tuvo que esquivar un momento la mirada para evitar ver de frente al señor Armitage.

—Me es muy grato que me considere, señor, nada me daría más gusto y satisfacción que hacerlo. Me llena de regocijo— dijo el rubio. En ese momento Benedict sacó de su bolsillo su fino reloj de cuerda para observar la hora y se dio cuenta que la función estaba a punto de comenzar.

—caballeros, es hora de entrar a tomar asiento. La función está a punto de comenzar— indicó Benedict y los dos hombres obedecieron a su sugerencia. Caminaron por el corredor y llegaron hasta el anfiteatro donde tomaron asiento. Desde el lugar en donde estaban, entre las primeras filas, podían observar perfectamente la obra que se presentaría en un rato. La gente había llenado casi en su totalidad las graderías y el telón del escenario estaba bajado.

Benedict se había sentado en un asiento del lado derecho y Martin se había sentado a su lado, seguido del elegante señor Richard por lo que Martin había quedado justo en medio de ambos. El sitio estaba semi oscuro y en un momento en medio de esa oscuridad el rubio pudo sentir la mano de Benedict posarse lentamente sobre la suya justo al momento en que comenzaba a levantarse el telón, buscándola a tientas para comenzar a acariciarla con sutileza discreta.

Pero aunque hacia un rato, Martin había estado deseando tanto que ocurriera aquello, ahora apenas se había percatado de la intención de su novio. Martin no le correspondió de inmediato, la razón era que no podía evitar sentirse un poco inquieto teniendo la presencia del señor Richard justo a su lado. El sentimiento de emoción producido por los halagos del conde todavía invadía sus emociones. Casi podía atreverse a pensar que podía sentir su respiración de cerca y con la tenue luz que alcanzaba a iluminar un poco podía observar su masculino porte de perfil. Martin se sentía neciamente atraído por el elegante hombre, aunque quizá se debía solo a la emoción creciente que sentía por saber que el señor Richard era un hombre importante que había mostrado su interés inmediato y sincero en sus escritos. Con esto Martin podría tener la oportunidad de su vida de incursionar mucho más su carrera literaria y debía aprovecharlo.

La obra teatral se llevó a cabo, la puesta en escena fue maravillosa, excelsa, una obra inigualable que en especial Martin disfrutó enormemente. Hacía mucho que Martin no se sentía tan emocionado al observar una obra teatral ni tampoco se había sentido antes tan bien acompañado.

El anfiteatro se llenó de aplausos y los actores agradecieron al público con gratas reverencias.

Cuando al fin todo concluyó, la gente comenzó a salir del teatro en respetuoso orden. Benedict, Martin y el elegante señor Richard también lo hicieron, sin perder la elegancia de sus pasos. Estando fuera del edificio estuvieron dispuestos a pasar un rato más en algún otro lugar y continuar disfrutando una charla amena, tal vez hablando acerca de la función o tal vez hablando más sobre los trabajos de divulgación escrita que los conectaba, pues aún era un poco temprano.

—venid por favor a acompañarme esta noche a cenar, caballeros. Os recibiré gustoso en mi morada— dijo el señor Richard con dócil elegancia. Benedict sonrió en señal de aceptación y asintió con la cabeza.

—eso sería realmente muy bueno, Richard. ¿Qué opinas tú, Martin? — preguntó Benedict, sin notar que en ese momento Martin se había perdido de nuevo por un instante en la azulina y profunda mirada del conde Richard.

—oh, por mí está bien— masculló Martin en respuesta, saliendo pronto de su distracción, sin embargo el conde Richard continuaba mirándolo con atención, casi con la intención de provocarlo a que continuaran con el sutil goce de miradas compartidas.

—de acuerdo caballeros, entonces les invito a entrar en mi carruaje, nos está esperando ahora mismo— dijo el conde Richard, indicándoles que el carruaje tirado por bellos corceles negros estaba esperando justo al otro lado de la acera. Richard se acomodó el sombrero de copa alta tocando el ala con elegancia y con una mirada persuasiva les indicó que le siguieran. Benedict le siguió de inmediato y Martin siguió su paso, acomodándose sin propósito su sombrero de bombín. Los tres hombres cruzaron la estrecha calle hacia la otra acera y estando justo frente al carruaje un vasallo les abrió cordialmente la portezuela del coche. Era un carruaje muy fino y elegante por fuera, hecho de fina madera, que era aún más elegante por dentro. Los asientos estaban forrados de terciopelo de color carmín de una textura tan suave que incitaba a palparlo todo el tiempo. Martin se sintió muy cómodo dentro, el olor a madera nueva subió por su rostro, y se sintió atraído a observar con detenimiento cada parte del interior del carro. Benedict por su parte ya estaba un poco acostumbrado en viajar con este lujo y ya había tenido la oportunidad de estar dentro de ese mismo carruaje en varias ocasiones desde que el conde Richard lo había adquirido hacía tan solo un par de semanas atrás.

Luego de que ambos hombres terminaron de acomodarse dentro del carruaje, Richard también ascendió al interior del coche. Martin lo observó desde el primer momento en que el conde había puesto un pie dentro y reparó en que el conde jamás perdía su porte de atrayente elegancia incluso para tomar asiento.

Richard dio un quedo suspiro cuando terminó de reclinarse lentamente en el asiento y su mirada se proyectó hacia el rubio que al notarlo se cohibió un poco sin poder evitarlo. El conde le sonrió de lado con cierta malicia y Martin tuvo que fingir un poco toser para no denotar más su nerviosismo.

Durante el trayecto, no hubo muchas palabras entre ellos. Martin y Benedict estaban sentados juntos en el mismo asiento mientras que el conde Richard había tomado asiento justo frente a ellos en el otro sillón, sonriendo con toda la galantería que lo distinguía. Martin no podía dejar de admirar su rostro de soslayo, de verdad le parecía muy atractivo pero también podía sentir un aura densa y atrapante en torno a él a pesar de que su comportamiento denotaba muy buenos modales todo el tiempo. Y aunque quería evitarlo, frecuentemente su mirada volvía a encontrarse con la suya. Martin había estado tan cautivado por aquel hombre que durante todo este tiempo no había sentido el deseo de ser tocado por Benedict, ni se había sentido necesitado de su cercanía como ya le era usual, era como si todos esas fervientes sensaciones que lo acompañaban día a día, hora tras hora de pronto hubieran sido eclipsadas por la personalidad y porte de aquel distinguido y  misterioso caballero alto de cabello oscuro a quien apenas había conocido esa misma tarde por casualidad.

El carruaje continuó avanzando, recorriendo las calles de Londres que a esa hora se habían llenado un poco de neblina como era usual en esa época del año. El silencio incómodo que a veces imperaba dentro del carruaje era solo interrumpido por el ruido del trote de los caballos y de las ruedas del carruaje que avanzaban sobre el pavimento. Y durante todo el trayecto Martin a veces no podía evitar juguetear con los dedos de sus manos entre sí debido al nerviosismo pues la mirada del señor Richard sobre el rubio nunca dejó de ser penetrante.

—Hemos llegado caballeros— anunció el conde Richard cuando el carruaje al fin se detuvo. El vasallo se apresuró a bajar de su lugar y acto seguido abrió la portezuela del coche cortésmente para ellos.

—Oh muy bien, vamos Martin— musitó Benedict y Martin asintió. El primero en salir del carruaje fue el conde Richard, luego lo siguió Benedict y al final cuando Martin estuvo a punto de salir, para su sorpresa, el conde Richard lo auxilió ofreciéndole tomar su mano antes de darle la oportunidad a Benedict para que lo hiciera, quien un poco extrañado solo pudo observar el acto inesperado. Martin también se sorprendió por la repentina y afectiva acción del conde Richard y su mirada se encontró de nuevo de frente con la suya, en una cercanía mucho mayor a la que habían tenido antes. Sus rostros estuvieron de frente mientras Martin sentía la mano enguantada del caballero estrujar levemente la suya para ayudarlo a bajar. Y mientras sus ojos estaban fijados en los suyos, el conde Richard esbozó de nuevo una lánguida sonrisa para él. Martin sin saber que hacer tuvo la efímera sensación de que había alcanzado a ver un destello extraño y luminoso en el brillo de sus ojos, un brillo refulgente que había podido notar solo por un instante. En ese momento Martin pensó que aquello había sido sin duda un tanto sobrenatural.

—permítame ayudarlo, señor Freeman— musitó el conde Richard con voz queda y selecta.

—Oh gracias señor— masculló el rubio, dejándose auxiliar por el conde, hasta que estuvo totalmente fuera del vehículo.

Benedict se percató de la simpatía que ambos estaban teniendo en ese simple acto, pero hasta entonces nada le pareció extraño pues conocía al conde Richard desde hacía tiempo atrás y conocía sus gentiles modales que solía tener en todo momento con cualquier persona.

Martin se acomodó un poco el sombrero dubitativo de nuevo cuando estuvo completamente de pie sobre el pavimento de la acera.

—Síganme caballeros, por favor— indicó Richard y los encaminó hacia el zaguán de una gran residencia de fachada esplendorosa y acabado gótico. En la entrada lo estaban esperando un par de sirvientes que lo saludaron con reverencia y respetosamente lo llamaron amo. Richard inclinó levemente el ala de su sombrero al verlos, les sonrió y continuó su camino. Martin y Benedict lo siguieron y el vasallo retiró el carruaje de ahí para guardarlo en orden en la cochera.

Los tres hombre llegaron pronto al umbral principal de la casa y el conde Richard tocó la puerta. Pronto algún sirviente le abrió y los tres entraron a la casa.

Por dentro, la residencia era bastante más lujosa que la fachada. Martin quedó admirado de toda su belleza y decoración gótica, que para entonces estaba ya un poco en declive sobre todo con la creciente división y lucha de clases propiciada por el auge de la Revolución Industrial. Además, para Martin resultaba totalmente excéntrico toparse con alguna persona que perteneciera a un rango mayor que la simple burguesía. Richard era un conde y eso era fascinante.

Estando ubicados en el corredor que conectaba la sala de estar el conde Richard se quitó su sombrero de copa alta y se lo dio a uno de los sirvientes para que lo guardara, mientras Benedict y Martin colocaban sus respectivos sombreros sobre el perchero.

El tapizado de las paredes era de un tono oscuro, probablemente durante el día esto causaba que no hubiera demasiada iluminación pero por el momento el corredor y la sala eran alumbrados por largos candelabros colocados en las paredes.

Richard les invitó a tomar asiento cuando entraron en la sala de estar. Benedict y Martin obedecieron a su petición y se sentaron cómodamente en uno de los sofás de la sala y Richard hizo lo propio en el sillón principal. Los sofás estaban forrados también en un terciopelo suave y de textura decorada y tenían cómodos respaldos que permitían al cuerpo descansar bien.

—Espero que se sientan cómodos señores— dijo Richard amable.

—por supuesto, Richard. Sabes que siempre es muy acogedor estar en tu casa— dijo Benedict.

—Es una casa muy linda— agregó el rubio. El conde Richard esbozó una amplia sonrisa y soltó una breve risa de satisfacción.

— ¿Gustan tomar una copa?— inquirió el conde al fin y los dos hombres asintieron educadamente.

Entonces el conde Richard ordenó a alguno de sus sirvientes que les sirviera a los tres un poco de beber.

—siéntase cómodos, están en su casa— expresó Richard cordial. Pronto su mayordomo regresó con una charola en las manos con una botella de vino de buena cosecha añejada y tres copas de cristal cortado y tras colocar la charola sobre una pequeña mesa cercana el mayordomo sirvió a cada copa un poco de vino. El mayordomo les alcanzó las copas cuando terminó de servirlas y tanto Martin como Benedict le agradecieron con respeto.

—Muchas gracias por invitarnos esta noche a su casa, señor conde— dijo el rubio.

—no es nada, espero que le guste el vino señor Freeman— comentó el conde Richard.

Benedict fue el primero que se adelantó a probar el vino. Luego el rubio hizo lo propio aunque un tanto irresoluto mientras el conde ya tambaleaba con sutil elegancia la copa entre una de sus manos.

No mucho rato después el conde Richard y Benedict comenzaron a hablar un poco acerca de algunos de los asuntos que habían estado preparando durante las últimas semanas en la editorial, entonces Martin comprendió que Benedict y Richard trabajan juntos en publicaciones periodísticas muy relevantes por lo que su intriga por saber por qué Benedict no le había hablado nunca de ello incrementó aún más. Con el paso de los minutos, la intriga curiosa de Martin por saber el motivo de Benedict se fue convirtiendo en una especie de resentimiento.

—Procuraré tener listo para hoy la crónica de la puesta en escena que hemos visto hoy— dijo Benedict a Richard—lo escribiré usando el formato que me has indicado.

—De acuerdo Ben, de todos modos sabes que no hay prisa aún. Tómate tu tiempo por favor— dijo Richard en respuesta, sin voltear mucho a verlo de frente pues su mirada parecía estar más concentrada en observar desde el gran ventanal de su sala el brillo de la asombrosa luna llena de esa noche que sobresalía en el cielo a pesar de la neblina. Al escucharlo Martin se percató que a pesar de que el buen inglés británico pronunciado por el misterioso caballero era exquisito a oídos de cualquiera, en ocasiones parecía desviarse en un acento que sin duda era extranjero. Se detuvo a pensar que tal vez el conde Richard no era inglés después de todo, aunque casi podía pasar desapercibido.

—Bueno pero, no me gustaría seguir excluyendo al señor Freeman de nuestras conversaciones— apuntó Richard—tal vez todas estas pláticas sobre los negocios lo están aburriendo y nos habíamos propuesto una noche amena—musitó al tiempo que quitaba su atención del brillo de la luna para girarse hacia donde se encontraban sentados sus dos invitados.

—oh no se preocupe caballero, yo soy solo un invitado— dijo el rubio.

—un invitado muy especial, recuerde que ya he mencionado que soy muy adepto a leer sus novelas cortas y demás relatos señor Freeman, es un gran deleite para mí leer sus escritos— dijo Richard. Martin se sintió aún más halagado que antes, la manera en que Richard había pronunciado aquello resultaba bastante más incitante que antes.

—Eso me enaltece sobremanera señor conde—dijo el rubio.

—Me alegra saber eso, por lo que espero que podamos disfrutar de una buena charla sobre usted y sus trabajos—farfulló el conde y acto seguido sorbió un poco del vino de su copa.

—Desde luego— musitó Martin ahora un poco cohibido, en ese instante el  conde volvió a fijar su mirada en él y disfrutó admirar su timidez para sus adentros.

—Entonces hablemos un poco sobre esos maravillosos trabajos suyos, señor Freeman.

—bueno, me ha dicho usted que le gustan— expresó Martin.

—en efecto los he disfrutado mucho. ¿Actualmente está usted escribiendo algo nuevo? Realmente estoy interesado en leer su próximo escrito— confesó el conde.

—Oh sí. De hecho, ahora mismo estoy escribiendo una obra que pretende ser más larga, se trata de una novela— señaló el rubio.

—Martin ha estado documentándose mucho desde hace un tiempo para escribir esta novela tan especial— agregó Benedict. Internamente había tenido el afán de interrumpirlos.

—eso suena realmente interesante, me encantaría saber cuál será el tópico o el concepto de su nueva novela, ¿romance gótico quizá? He notado su gran interés por esos temas— inquirió Richard curioso por saber.

—no tanto como eso, es algo que pretender tener una trama más oscura, con suspenso. Tal vez usted crea que esto suena tonto, pero me gustaría escribir algo con toques sobrenaturales. Por eso es que he estado investigando muy a fondo sobre el extenso folclore mundial, más específicamente el folclore de la Europa continental, el cual es fascinante por donde lo vea— explicó el rubio visiblemente emocionado.

Richard no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa denotada con un toque de malicia y bebió de nuevo un poco de su copa.

—entonces está usted interesado en la cultura antigua, supongo. Seguramente está usted interesado en basarse en los cuentos de transmisión oral que han dado cabida a algunas leyendas en los viejos pueblos europeos— dijo Richard.

Martin se reclinó un poco en su asiento, se sintió más emocionado porque el conde había adivinado cuál era su real propósito y volvió a fijar su mirada sobre el rostro del extraño hombre y continuó.

—En efecto, he buscado incluso en libros muy antiguos— dijo el rubio, mientras trataba de aclarar un poco su voz.

En ese lapso, Benedict solo se dedicó a escuchar la conversación de ambos, supuso que a pesar de su arbitraria inquietud no debía interponerse en la interesante emoción que estaba llevando esta charla entre su rubio novio y el importante conde. Benedict sabía que para Martin este asunto resultaba sumamente importante.

—Entonces creo que podría mostrarle un acervo especial que tengo aquí mismo en mi casa, señor Freeman, creo que realmente podría interesarle mucho. Tengo una gran cantidad libros de los cuales hay muchos considerablemente antiguos que han sido adquiridos por mi familia durante generaciones— afirmó el conde.

Martin se llenó aún más de emoción interna, pero su inquietud también incrementó por la sugerencia que había hecho Richard. Martin no podía dejar de sentirse intimidado porque el conde  jamás dejaba de sonreírle con tan persuasiva malicia.

—Eso sería realmente gratificante y emociónate— afirmó sinceramente el rubio en respuesta. Para distraer un poco su inquietud Martin bebió un poco de su copa, cada vez que Richard le miraba tenía una extraña sensación recorrerle todo el pecho, dominar su mente y sus sentidos.

A pesar de que la mirada de Richard era serena, a veces podía percibirla como una especie de hálito gélido que parecía tener la intención de desnudar su cuerpo. La mirada de Richard era atrayente como un imán. Martin se sentía vulnerable ante esos misteriosos ojos cual zafiros.

Por un momento hubo un breve silencio incómodo en la habitación que luego fue interrumpido por Benedict.

—Seguro que no hay persona más indicada para eso que tú, Richard puesto que vienes de Rumania, de un linaje muy antiguo conectado a muchas ramas de distintas familias importantes de toda Europa— añadió Benedict. Martin se sorprendió al enterarse de ello y entonces comprendió por qué Richard tenía un acento un poco extraño cada vez que pronunciaba algunas palabras.

—Sí, eso es verdad— dijo Richard. —Podría incluso invitarlo a mis tierras de origen un día…señor Freeman. Creo que eso lo ayudaría a usted a conocer mucho más de cerca las leyendas y cuentos transmitidos por tradición oral. Espero que eso pueda ser posible en un futuro no muy lejano. Sería un enorme gusto para mí— indicó Richard sugestivo.

 —Oh, yo estaría encantado, aunque espero que no crea que estoy pensando en aprovecharme de la situación, es decir yo soy solo un simple escritor y usted es un hombre importante, además de ser un conde y….— titubeó el rubio, sin duda por dentro se sentía terriblemente emocionado. No podía evitarlo.

Richard sonrió de lado de nuevo y posó su mirada provocativa sobre el cohibido rubio.

—de ninguna manera, además ustedes son mis invitados y ya he mencionado que siento una gran admiración especial por usted señor Freeman. No sabe cuánto me han cautivado sus escritos, son románticos y hermosos, gozan de excelsa prosa y un cautivante ligero toque oscuro y haberlo conocido esta noche en persona me llena de regocijo— expresó Richard provocador.

Martin se sintió aún más halagado, la voz de Richard al pronunciarlo era casi embriagadora. Pero de pronto pensó que solo estaba dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento y no debía ser así, se dio cuenta que no había hecho más que prestar atención a todos los movimientos y expresiones que el conde hacía y casi había restado importancia a la presencia de Benedict, que también estaba ahí con ellos y que era su pareja

La velada maravillosa que había pensado tener con su pareja, que había incluso llegado a proponerse como una importante noche de sexo, se había convertido en la casual convivencia, amena aunque extraña, de ambos con un tercero a quien nunca imaginó llegar a conocer. Sin esperarlo el conde había despertado un interés creciente en él, y a decir verdad, Martin no podía evitar sentirse un poco molesto porque Benedict jamás le había hablado sobre el conde.

La charla continuó durante un rato más, hablando acerca de los relatos favoritos del conde Richard que el rubio había escrito desde sus inicios hasta el tiempo actual, y pronto la media noche los sorprendió. Las manecillas del fino reloj que estaba al otro lado de la sala de estar indicó la hora en punto y tanto Benedict como Martin decidieron que debían marcharse.

—es muy tarde, le ruego nos disculpe señor conde pero creo que es hora de retirarnos— dijo el rubio con trémula voz y se levantó de su lugar, procurando disimular cualquier torpeza pues para esa hora de la noche el alcohol consumido había logrado hacerle sentir un poco mareado. Luego Benedict y Richard también se levantaron de sus asientos.

—ha sido una noche muy amena, una charla muy bohemia e interesante y nos ha dado mucho gusto haber compartido la visita de esta noche al teatro— dijo Benedict.

—el gusto ha sido mío señores. Pero bueno, es hora que vuelvan a sus hogares respectivos. Le ordenaré enseguida a mi lacayo para que los lleve hasta vuestras casas sin problema—añadió Richard esbozando una amplia sonrisa afable. El conde los guió hasta la salida de la casa y estando fuera se despidió de ellos y luego de estrechar sus manos con el conde en despedida, Benedict y Martin subieron dentro del lujoso carruaje para que los condujera a sus hogares.

—que pasen una buena noche, caballeros— dijo el conde antes de cerrar la portezuela y cuando lo hizo Martin fijó su mirada sobre él sin poder eludirlo, había sido otro impulso extraño por intentar perderse en su mirada y mientras el carruaje se alejaba y aún era visible la figura de señor Richard, Martin creyó alcanzar a divisar de nuevo un refulgente brillo en sus ojos aún con esa distancia, un brillo realmente extraño y vívido que no era natural.

Luego el conde se giró media vuelta y entró dentro de la residencia, el zaguán se cerró y el carruaje continuó su marcha en medio de la neblina londinense. Entonces al fin Martin prestó su atención hacia Benedict que estaba sentado a su lado.

—Vaya que es extraño ese hombre— masculló Martin dando un breve suspiro. Benedict esbozó una fugaz sonrisa de ironía divertida.

—es un poco excéntrico, lo admito— respondió Benedict un poco risible.

—bueno yo creo que más que eso es un poco raro, pero bueno…no quiero decir que me parezca malo. Quizá solo sea que no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con alguien de esa estirpe— admitió el rubio.

—Bueno por mi parte yo puedo admitir que es un tipo un poco estricto en lo que hace, en la editorial nos hace trabajar a su modo y seguir al pie de la letra el itinerario, pero fuera de eso como amigo es un buen hombre, respetable y culturizado. Sin duda creo que podría llegar a agradarte bastante— explicó Benedict.

—Y por cierto ¿por qué no me habías contado antes acerca de este hombre? Nunca me mencionaste que ese importante conde era tu jefe directo— inquirió el rubio al fin, quería despejar esa duda que tanto le inquietaba y que también en cierto modo le fastidiaba.

—bueno pues, quería hablarte sobre él pronto porque le hablé de ti hace tan solo tres noches cuando él mismo me comentó ese día que había disfrutado leer tu último escrito y quería presentártelo en persona esta misma noche, era una especie de sorpresa— masculló Benedict.

—Entonces le hablaste de mí…—indagó el rubio.

—Fue muy repentina la forma en que de pronto a partir de ese momento surgió la conversación en donde él me mencionó que admiraba mucho unos relatos breves que había leído en distintas publicaciones locales y que justo había disfrutado leer el último. Dijo que el escritor tenía mucho potencial y entonces le comenté que conocía a ese escritor. Ese eras tú. Le dije que te conocía, que eras una persona muy cercana a mí y entonces él se sintió admirado porque me habló más sobre tus escritos. Casi de inmediato él me dijo que deseaba emplearte en la revista pero entonces tú encontraste el empleo en la otra editorial y aunque fue notoria su decepción al enterarse de ello me dijo que de cualquier forma deseaba conocerte. Entonces me encargó hacer una crónica sobre la obra teatral que se presentaría esta noche en ese auditorio y fue cuando acordamos que nos reuniríamos y me sugirió invitarte esta noche a esta función de teatro para que yo te presentara con él. Y veo que todo terminó en resultados satisfactorios. Me alegra mucho que él mismo se haya ofrecido a ayudarte a crecer en este ámbito. A decir verdad yo conozco a Richard desde hace años pero siendo mi jefe directo y una persona con título insigne siempre se ha mantenido muy reservado para pasar un poco desapercibido en la sociedad común, por eso nunca hablé de él.

Martin escuchó atento a toda la explicación que Benedict le había dado. Ahora todo sonaba convincente, pero no dejaba de intrigarle la personalidad y el entorno extraño en que aquel aristócrata vivía y el hecho de que Benedict se lo había ocultado incluso a él que ahora era su pareja.

Martin no podía dejar de pensar que era en efecto un hombre extraño…pero atrayente, al punto en que en tan solo una noche había logrado inquietarlo de esa manera tan extraña.

—Oh…pues es interesante, me he llevado muchas sorpresas esta noche— farfulló Martin.

Benedict se sintió aliviado porque Martin había entendido sin reclamos su explicación y se detuvo un momento para admirar su rostro de perfil que todavía parecía estar asimilando la explicación. Le encantaba ver esa expresión en Martin y entonces acercó su mano a la suya con sutileza y trató de acariciarla. Al fin estaban solos y deseaba tener contacto corporal con el rubio, que había tenido que evitar desde el momento en que había ido a recogerlo para llevarlo al teatro en la víspera de la noche. Benedict continuó acariciando su mano con mayor intención, esperando por la respuesta del rubio. Se sentía muy bien aquella caricia, aunque sus manos estuvieran vestidas con los guantes. Se aventuró a tocar primero sus falanges por encima, pero Martin no respondió de inmediato de la forma en que esperaba, casi parecía estar aún perdido en la distracción de sus pensamientos.

Pronto Martin respondió a ello, pero a pesar de que el rubio había correspondido a la caricia, Benedict pudo sentir como si no lo hiciera con afán. Benedict tuvo un fugaz sentimiento aprensivo en el pecho por la actitud inexplicablemente fría del rubio y de pronto el carruaje se detuvo. Habían llegado justo en frente del edificio donde Martin vivía.

—hemos llegado Ben, lamento mi torpeza. Sabes que te amo. Pero ahora mismo me siento tremendamente cansado y tal vez ando más distraído de lo usual. No es mi intención, en serio— dijo el rubio en voz muy baja pero mirando a los ojos a su novio. Aunque Benedict se sintió inventivamente un poco desanimado trató de comprenderlo, era ya casi la 1am y él también debía ir a dormir. Y para ese momento el alcohol bebido no había logrado disiparse del todo de sus cuerpos.

—no te preocupes, Martin. Aunque desearía poder…besarte— musitó Benedict suavemente susurrando cerca de su oído.

—yo también desearía eso Ben, pero no podemos hacerlo aquí, lo sabes. Y el coche está esperando para llevarte a casa. No es bueno hacer esperar al lacayo del señor conde Richard— dijo el rubio con voz baja. Benedict trató de resignarse pero luego decidió insistir un poco.

—vamos Martin, es casi la 1am, no hay gente en las calles— dijo Benedict quedamente, tratando de persuadirlo mientras acariciaba un poco la mano del rubio con sutileza.

—no podemos arriesgarnos Ben, cualquiera podría vernos aunque fuese un instante— respondió el rubio, tratando de tomar una actitud más seria.

—bueno, ¿qué tal un breve roce? — musitó Benedict sugerente.

Martin dudó un poco antes de acceder a su petición, echó un rápido vistazo al carruaje que esperaba por Benedict, en ese momento el lacayo parecía estar inspeccionando un poco a los corceles y finalmente el rubio accedió.

—está bien, pero que sea muy rápido— farfulló el rubio, aunque no muy convencido, el lacayo podría verlos en cualquier momento.

Benedict sintió un regocijo interno y sonrió para acercar su rostro al suyo pronto y robarle un rápido y breve beso de sus labios. Martin ni siquiera cerró los ojos y apenas pudo sentir el leve roce de los labios de Benedict rozando la comisura de los suyos. Pero no podían correr más peligro de que alguien los descubriera, ni siquiera las sombras de la noche que podrían rondar el lugar  o algún vecino con insomnio que se le ocurriera curiosear en ese momento por la ventana.

Pero a pesar del breve toque de sus labios, para Benedict fue sumamente excitante, aunque realmente anhelaba haber podido profundizarlo en un beso apasionado. Pero Martin pensó que podía eso esperar para otro día.

Se despidieron como caballeros y luego Benedict tomó el carruaje. Los caballos emprendieron la marcha y se alejaron de ahí en medio de la noche, perdiéndose en la oscuridad y en la neblina. Cuando se alejó el ruido de las llantas del carruaje Martin entró al edificio y luego a su pequeño apartamento.

Estando dentro sintió el calor de su hogar subir por su rostro, que contrastaba considerablemente con el frío que provocaba la neblina, el piso de madera vieja rechinó bajo sus pies con cada pisada y cuando llegó a su habitación su mirada se detuvo sobre el retrato que había engañado a la muerte, el retrato de su primo que le miraba de frente, el retrato donde Charles parecía estar vivo y no muerto, portando su mejor ropa de gala, la inanimada mirada ausente que lo recibía cada noche.

Martin se desvistió y se quitó los zapatos con prontitud, miraba constantemente de nuevo el retrato de su primo fallecido. La muerte siempre le había inquietado, fascinado, atraído. De pronto se preguntó para sus adentros si podía ser posible volver de la muerte. Pensó que si un simple invento del hombre podía ser capaz de capturar una imagen para la posteridad y capturar así la esencia (o alma) de la persona, seguro la muerte también podía ser engañada de otra forma. Se preguntó de pronto si realmente podría ser posible que un muerto volviese a la vida. Pero eso era absurdo, solo los zombis y los vampiros podían levantarse de sus tumbas y detener el proceso de la corrupción de sus cuerpos supurantes de descomposición para vivir una vida eterna alimentándose de la sangre y cuerpo de los mortales. Y esas cosas solo podían ocurrir en las historias fantásticas, tal y como existían en sus relatos de romance gótico tal y en las leyendas transmitidas por los remotos pueblos desde tiempos inmemoriales, tal y como ocurriría en su próxima novela que hablaría de esos chupadores de vida a quienes todos habían denominado vampiros.

Caviló en sus pensamientos durante un rato antes de poder conciliar el sueño. Martin estuvo dando vueltas en la cama un rato, no lograba caer en el letargo. Temió no poder conciliar el sueño hasta el amanecer. Afuera comenzó a hacer viento que gradualmente ululaba y hacía mover las hojas secas del árbol que estaba justo frente a su ventana. Desde su cama Martin podía ver como el viento movía las hojas. La luz de la luna menguante iluminaba parcialmente la ventana, dejando entrar su luz entre la rejilla que la protegía. Martin podía ver también la sombra de las hojas de los árboles moviéndose en vaivén. En un momento el rubio al fin pudo sentir la pesadez de sus párpados caer sobre sus ojos, obligándolo a cerrarlos poco a poco hasta caer en sueños. Pero, antes de quedarse completamente dormido, Martin tuvo la extraña sensación de ser espiado, tuvo un presentimiento de que estaba siendo observado….pero sabía bien eso era absurdo y trató de convencerse a sí mismo que no era cierto. Él estaba solo, él vivía solo en el tercer nivel de aquel modesto edificio.

Sin embargo tal vez sus instintos no estaban del todo equivocados pues cuando el rubio había caído totalmente rendido por el sopor, sin saberlo  desde el otro lado de la ventana un par de ojos refulgentes aparecieron en medio de la penumbra, unos ojos sobrenaturales que brillaban vivamente como llamas encendidas. Aquella era una criatura que había hecho un pacto infernal a cambio de vivir una vida eterna. Y aquella criatura ya había posado su total y siniestro interés en él.

………………………………………………

Los ojos centellantes en vivo brillo carmín continuaron velando el sueño del rubio. Poco a poco aquel espectro fue adquiriendo una tenue forma humana, una forma masculina y fornida, la forma de un hombre de cabello oscuro y rostro perfilado. Aquella criatura tenía la forma del atractivo conde Richard.

El conde Richard era en realidad un no-muerto y aquella noche había salido como era usual en busca de proveerse de la fuente que lo mantenía con vida. Todas las noches buscaba victimas para beber de ellas la sangre de su cuello para satisfacer su hambre voraz.

La sangre era la fuente de la vida pero sobre todo era la fuente de su existencia. Había sido condenado a beber sangre por la eternidad a cambio de todos los poderes que el infierno le había conferido desde tiempos inmemoriales y para la posteridad. La sangre era el néctar que lo rejuvenecía y que aún después de siglos lo mantenía vagando por el mundo, en su condición maldita de no-muerto. Él era un vampiro, la prueba fehaciente de que después de todo, aquellas nefastas criaturas existían en la vida real.

Oculto entre las sombras de la fría noche, flotando frente a la ventana del rubio, el longevo vampiro no dejaba de admirar la belleza que Martin tenía incluso al dormir. Verlo vulnerable inmerso en su profundo sueño le resultaba irresistible.

El conde se difuminó en medio de esa implacable oscuridad y pronto entro por debajo del cristal de la ventana en forma de neblina. Habiendo entrado en su totalidad dentro de la habitación rodeando casi cada rincón, pronto el vampiro volvió a adquirir su forma humana gradualmente.

Estando de pie al fin justo en frente del dormido rubio, Richard volvió a observarlo con detenimiento proyectando una mirada penetrante y maliciosa. El conde deseaba admirar cada parte de su rostro, toda expresión suya le parecía dulce y apacible, y ese cabello rubio dorado era casi embriagante para él. Lo volvía loco. Y sus intenciones eran claras. Esta nueva víctima le atraía demasiado, de una forma descomunal.

Richard se acercó al rubio, pudo escuchar el siseo de su respiración que a sus oídos vampíricos sonaba placenteramente rítmico, Martin estaba sin duda dormido en profundo sueño. En un instante, Richard abrió su boca grandemente y luego unos afilados e inmaculados colmillos se mostraron en su dentadura. En arrebato, el vampiro aproximó sus afilados colmillos hacia el apetecible cuello de Martin con toda la intención de pincharlo y succionar cada gota de su sangre, que había estado desesperado por probar de una vez. Podía olerla, había podido olerla desde el primer instante en que lo había conocido en persona pero había tenido que resistirse a robarla hasta ahora. Desde ese primer momento en que Richard había visto a Martin por primera vez, el conde había sabido que la preciosa sangre del rubio era deliciosa, la sangre de un hombre casto, sin malicia, elixir de pureza divina. Sin duda esta noche se daría un gran festín. Martin le provocaba.

Pero el conde Richard no pretendía acabar con su vida, Richard quería ser capaz de beber solo un poco de su sangre y disfrutar los efectos paulatinos de la embriagues que seguramente le causaría beberla y quería ser capaz de probarla una y otra vez, noche tras noche hasta deteriorar su vida y consumirla por completo. Tomaría posesión de su vida, un poco más cada noche, para intensificar la suya.

Aproximó aún más sus afilados colmillos al blanco cuello del rubio mientras sus manos se detenían sobre su cuerpo, deseaba poder probarla, se estaba volviendo loco. Pero de repente un breve quejido casi inaudible del rubio le hizo salir por un momento de su arrebato. Se distrajo de lo que estaba a punto de cometer, temiendo por un instante que el rubio despertara, pero era un temor irracional que ni él mismo podía explicarse ¿Cómo era posible que temiera a eso? Si Martin llegase a despertar antes de culminar su propósito él podría morderlo a la fuerza de todos modos. Martin volvió a soltar un breve quejido y sin poder evitarlo el conde se detuvo por un momento para observarlo, el rubio parecía estar soñando, Martin lucía hermoso ante sus ojos, ideal. Pero Martin no parecía estar a punto de despertar, sin duda parecía estar sumido en su cansancio por lo que en un impulso atrayente y osado, Richard comenzó a explorar con sus manos bajo sus ropas que pronto comenzaron a acariciar lascivamente la piel desnuda de su torso bajo su pijama y pronto también sus manos se aventuraron a acariciar temerariamente en su entrepierna. Richard se sintió perdido en tan placentera sensación de tocar la calidez del cuerpo de un ser vivo.

A pesar de su gran goce, el conde decidió cesar aquellas caricias y continuar con su propósito de consumir la preciada sangre del rubio. Volvió a acercar sus colmillos afilados sobre su cuello, estaba tan solo a algunos milímetros de comenzar por cometer su verdadero objetivo pero de pronto el rubio pareció pronunciar algo con voz sumamente baja que provocó que el conde se distrajera de nuevo posando su atención sobre los labios de rubio, rosados, rebosantes de vida, que pronunciaban lo mismo por segunda vez. Ésta vez el conde pudo percatarse de qué era lo que el rubio estaba pronunciando. Martin estaba pronunciando su nombre, agregándole el prefijo distinguido de conde que le correspondía.

— _conde…Richard_ —susurraba muy quedamente el rubio por tercera ocasión. EL conde se sintió grandemente extrañado por escuchar aquello, si el rubio estaba soñando con él entonces seguramente había causado un gran impacto en él durante su encuentro.

Los labios de Martin permanecían semi abiertos y Richard ahora no podía desviar su mirada de ellos, resultaban incitantes. Los labios de Martin parecían provocarlo a besarlos, a probarlos. Finalmente Richard no se resistió más, y acercó su desesperada boca a la suya que comenzaron a fundirse en un beso no correspondido. Pronto el conde profundizó el beso robado. Descubrió así que probar los labios del rubio era sumamente delicioso, eran unos labios suaves, tibios, dulces, vivos. Súbitamente mientras sus bocas seguían unidas, el rubio volvió a emitir un gimoteo muy quedo. Continuó siendo besado por el imponente conde que se aprovechaba de su sopor y mientras Richard continuaba disfrutando el delicioso beso sus colmillos no se resistieron a mordisquear un poco el labio inferior del rubio provocándole una pequeña herida que dejó manar un par de gotas de su deliciosa sangre, suficiente para embriagar todos sus sentidos. El conde había comprobado al fin que la sangre del rubio era lo más dulce que había probado, aún si apenas había logrado probar esas escasas gotas. Richard continuó besando al rubio Martin durante un lapso más, pero ahora su boca también estaba provista del delicioso sabor metálico de su sangre. Era maravilloso. Y hacerlo al tiempo que sus manos volvían a toquetear lujuriosamente todo su cuerpo provocaba que la sensación fuera aún más envolvente.  

Richard deseaba probar aún más de su sangre, morder su cuello como lo había planeado, pero cuando separó un momento sus labios de los suyos y se detuvo un instante para observar el pacífico rostro del rubio, de la comisura de sus labios rodaban un par de gotas de sangre que el conde se apresuró a lamer con su fría lengua. Una sensación extraña exacerbó aún más sus oscuros deseos. Pensó de pronto que estaba totalmente convencido de tener al rubio para él, poseerlo, volverlo su esclavo sexual. Deseaba hacerlo suyo y probar su dulce sangre por siempre.

Finalmente Richard clavó sus colmillos sobre su cuello y comenzó a succionar su deliciosa sangre poco a poco, de forma sutil a pesar de su enorme desesperación por saciar su sed. No deseaba arrebatarle la vida, quería hacerlo suyo, quería alimentarse de su exquisita sangre, embriagarse con cada gota, pero no quería arrebatarle la vida.

De esa forma el conde descubrió que le causaba un goce absoluto escuchar los gemidos casi inaudibles de su víctima cuya sangre estaba siendo consumida. Y cuando la mano temeraria del excitado conde se adentró bajo el pantalón de algodón del rubio descubrió lo que había provocado en él. Richard palpó el bulto que sobresalía en su entrepierna, su miembro estaba rígido. El suyo lo estaba aún más. Pero pronto amanecería.

………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, el frío invernal me hace ser más lenta de lo normal, al final he tardado más tiempo del que me había propuesto para actualizar Dx y eso que ya tenía el capítulo listo hace semanas :v  
> Pero bueno, espero haberlo compensado un poco y espero que les haya gustado ;) también espero que les haya gustado el digital painting que hice especialmente para el capítulo uwu  
> Sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos :v /


	3. Intrusión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El joven Martin no puede dejar de sentirse terriblemente atraído por la profunda y azulina mirada del apuesto conde Richard, quien pertenece a una de las más prestigiadas familias antiguas de Europa. Sin imaginarlo, el conde es en realidad un no-muerto que lo asechará hasta sus profundos sueños durante la inminente noche.

                                                          

 

**Capítulo 3—Intrusión**

Martin despertó cuando el sol comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte. En cuanto abrió sus ojos no pudo recordar de inmediato lo que había pasado la noche anterior pero en cuanto comenzó a incorporarse en la cama sintió un extraño debilitamiento inusual como si hubiera hecho un enorme esfuerzo físico la noche anterior. Mientras se espabilaba trató de atar todos los cabos y comenzar a recordar exactamente que había sido lo que había pasado. Pronto reparó que no había hecho nada fuera de lo común y que la noche anterior únicamente había asistido a disfrutar ver una magnifica función teatral en compañía de su novio Benedict.

—ah, es cierto…el conde— musitó para sí mismo todavía sintiéndose un poco sumergido en su vértigo. Recordó entonces que después de la obra teatral había ido junto a Benedict a la mansión del extraño y atractivo conde pues éste los había invitado a pasar una velada amena en su residencia. Recordó también que había conocido al conde poco antes de entrar a ver la función teatral y recordó que desde entonces había quedado extrañamente impactado por su elegante porte.

El rubio se incorporó y se levantó de su cama, el debilitamiento persistía aunque no parecía empeorar. Reparó que tal vez podía deberse a una especie de resaca aunque lo cierto era que no había excedido su consumo de alcohol la noche anterior puesto que ni siquiera había llegado a emborracharse.

—Quizá todo esto se deba a que he estado trabajando demasiado en mis escritos en los últimos días, creo que no he descansado lo suficiente— pensó para sus adentros mientras preparaba la ducha.

Pronto se sumergió en la tina del baño para disfrutar una ducha caliente, tal vez reposar sumergido en el agua caliente algunos minutos podría ayudarle a revitalizarse. No pudo evitar pensar en que verdaderamente había estado esmerándose mucho en sus nuevos relatos cortos y que también a pesar de su denso trabajo se había esmerado mucho en avanzar en el progreso de la que sería su nueva novela larga.

—El conde…dijo que le gustaban mucho mis obras— farfulló el rubio mientras estaba disfrutando de estar dentro de la tina. Se sonrojó al recordar la forma en la que el atractivo conde le había afirmado su gran admiración y su gran deseo de poder tener la oportunidad de publicar alguno  de sus escritos en su prestigiosa revista.

_“tengo un gran interés en leer su próximo trabajo, señor Freeman”_

Las palabras del elegante conde no dejaban de resonar en sus pensamientos, ni su masculina e incitante voz al pronunciarlas. El conde lo había atraído en muchas maneras y Martin se estremecía por no poder eludirlo.

—es…un hombre muy guapo— pensaba constantemente mientras frotaba la pastilla de jabón a lo largo de toda su piel desnuda y mojada – pero…él es un conde y yo un simple…bueno, creo que será mejor que deje de pensar todas estas tonterías, aunque no puedo negar que…realmente tengo un enorme interés en su propuesta. Me enaltecería mucho que alguno de mis trabajos se publicara en su prestigiosa revista— pensó.

Aunque Martin continuó pensando que tal vez sería demasiado atrevido de su parte ser él mismo quien fuera a visitar al conde para retomar el tema de su carrera literaria.

Martin terminó de ducharse y cuando salió de la tina comenzó a secarse con la toalla, pero su cuerpo estaba, además de debilitado, un poco dolorido. No tenía explicación para ello.

Volvió a sentir un poco de descompostura por lo cual caminó un poco tambaleante hacia el lavamanos donde se encontraba también un espejo ovalado y con marco barroco. Estando frente a su propio reflejo se dio cuenta que sumado a sus inusuales malestares su rostro presentaba un color extrañamente pálido, temió que pudiese tratarse de alguna enfermedad aunque sin duda no podía tratarse más que de un simple resfriado, tal vez haber estado expuesto al frío de la madruga a altas horas de la noche le había afectado, de todas formas él siempre había sido un hombre bastante enfermizo.

Pero en un momento su atención no pudo evitar fijarse en su cuello, que estaba más blanco que lo usual, y se percató que en un costado sobresalían un par de minúsculas heridas que dejaban unas marcas rojizas, eran un par de marcas paralelas y aparentemente punzantes, no muy distanciadas una de otra, eran las marcas de un par de filosos colmillos de bestia que había succionado parte de su sangre. Pero Martin no consideró que pudiera tratarse de algo como eso en absoluto, reparó por el contrario, que esas marcas debían ser solo una reacción externa del malestar que lo estaba menguando esa mañana.

— ¡Oh, Dios! espero que no se trate de alguna enfermedad infecciosa— expresó mirando todavía hacia su propio reflejo. Aunque pensó que no debía preocuparse demasiado pues aquellas marcas eran minúsculas y realmente no dolían.

Pero de cualquier forma eran visibles y no quería que nadie las viera. Prefirió entonces mejor ocultar bien las marcas con una suntuosa corbata que además le hacía lucir muy en tendencia de la época. Tan pronto terminó de vestirse y estuvo listo se propuso retomar su redacción en su moderna máquina de escribir. Martin debía terminar de escribir un nuevo cuento que se le había encargado para una nueva publicación en un popular, aunque barato, diario local. Pero aunque estuvo todo el resto de la mañana tratando de escribir, las ideas no parecían fluir de su mente incluso pasado el mediodía. Tal vez su falta de concentración debía ser consecuencia de su todavía inminente debilitamiento. Cada vez que se miraba a sí mismo en el espejo podía notar que su rostro no presentaba mejoría alguna, pero fuera de ese debilitamiento no presentaba algún otro tipo de malestar. Además, aunque desde muy temprano por la mañana había bebido varias tazas de café, selecto de buen grano, que Benedict le había comprado hacía unos días, Martin no lograba sentirse óptimamente despierto.

A pesar de que había estado tratado de escribir en su máquina de escribir durante gran rato cuando había pasado el mediodía, Martin se percató con cierta decepción que no había logrado escribir más que apenas una cuartilla de su nuevo escrito. Tal vez lo que en realidad necesitaba era volver a retomar alguna fuente de inspiración. Decidió entonces levantarse de su asiento y revisar entre los libros de su estante para volver a leer alguna de las fascinantes historias que siempre le habían encantado, tal vez volver a leer algo de su literatura favorita podría hacerle volver a tener el ímpetu de plasmar sus propias ideas que aunque siempre eran claras ésta mañana habían estado muy apagadas.

En su estante Martin optó por tomar primero un libro grueso de relatos de toque siniestro, sus favoritos desde que había aprendido a leer cuando aún era un infante. Pero casi al instante que tomó el libro entre sus manos su vista se posó sobre un grueso folder donde guardaba gran parte de los borradores que había escrito para desarrollar su nueva novela larga.

Se sintió tentado a tomar esos borradores y echarles un vistazo, aunque sabía que debía resistir la tentación pues ahora mismo no disponía de demasiado tiempo para distraerse en otras cosas, pues el nuevo escrito que aquel diario local le había solicitado debía entregarlo al término de esa semana, y él aún no había escrito más que esa escueta cuartilla durante toda la mañana. La novela de vampiros debía esperar para otro momento, debía enfocarse ahora sólo en su nuevo cuento que aunque también sería de temas sobrenaturales, debía estar escrita bajo otro concepto.

—Bueno, de todos modos me gustaría revisar mis apuntes por un momento, será solo un momento, no pienso distraerme demasiado en esto, además…creo que justo ahora me han surgido algunas nuevas ideas— musitó el rubio apenas esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Tomó el grueso folder entre sus manos, se dio cuenta que parecía un poco más pesado de lo que había estado la última vez que lo había revisado y cuando lo abrió se dio cuenta que efectivamente parecía haber incrementado el número de hojas con apuntes, aunque a decir verdad no podía recordar haber escrito tantas nuevas notas.

—Tal vez he estado dedicando más tiempo en esto de lo que había pensado—especuló.

Colocó el folder sobre su escritorio y comenzó  a releer varios de sus propios apuntes, donde había escrito muchas de las ideas y de sus investigaciones que había hecho durante algunos años acerca del excéntrico folclore supersticioso que se había creído en todo el mundo desde tiempos inmemoriales hasta la época contemporánea. Su atención se fijó especialmente en las descripciones que había anotado acerca de los seres vampíricos que había investigado hacía tiempo, descripciones que iban desde las leyendas de los antiguos muertos vivientes del oriente hasta los que se habían descrito habitar por toda Europa, especialmente desde que se le había asignado aquel término _vampiro_ en el ahora lejano año 1741.

Todas las descripciones tenían su propia fascinación, todas las descripciones eran monstruosas, perturbadoras y sin duda todos sus elementos siniestros habían sido lo que había logrado infundir el temor de la población en donde se habían propagado dichas historias. Y aunque al mismo tiempo todas las leyendas eran distintas todas compartían varios elementos en común como el hecho que dichas criaturas se deleitaban bebiendo las sangre de sus infortunadas victimas hasta quitarles la vida para prologar la suya.

Pero Martin realmente no deseaba que el protagonista de su nueva novela quedara solo como una monstruosa entidad más. Su vampiro debía estar dotado de algunas características más humanas físicamente, algo que verdaderamente lo hiciera pasar desapercibido entre el pópulo, aunque por dentro éste no debía perder su verdadera esencia de monstruo infernal.

Al ser Martin un experto literato graduado de la universidad, había leído todas las historias que se habían difundido en su moderno mundo en pleno auge industrial, había leído las historias fascinantes que habían surgido de la imaginación de muchos de sus contemporáneos como el prestigioso Sheridan Le Fanu y el todavía medianamente incomprendido Edgar Allan Poe, y había leído también algunos otros escritos que ya poseían una mayor antigüedad pero que habían enriquecido vastamente el mundo literario. Pero incluso antes de leer a tales célebres figuras, el poema de _Lenore_ de 1773, escrito por el autor alemán Gottfried August Bürger, había sido de hecho uno de las primeras poesías que había leído a muy temprana edad, una obra que sin duda había inspirado mucho a la creciente literatura vampírica. Toda esta prodigiosa literatura había incitado aún más su fascinación por la muerte. Además desde que aquellos autores habían tomado inspiración de personajes importantes de la aristocracia, que habían sido destacados no solo por sus nobles títulos sino por sus sanguinarias crueldades, el vampirismo se había logrado asociar ahora no solo con los desconocidos aldeanos de pueblos comunes, sirvientes de satanás, como aquellos que cometían suicido y estaban por ende destinados a convertirse en no-muertos, sino que desde hacía un par de siglos atrás se había descubierto que la gente más rica y poderosa podría ser incluso mucho más despiadada.

Los excelsos escritos hechos por sus contemporáneos y sus antecesores habían enriquecido este nuevo concepto vampírico para la literatura, pero Martin estaba deseoso de plasmar su propia historia en una forma mucho más fluida y compuesta. Esa era la razón por la cual había estado trabajando tan arduamente en el desarrollo de esta nueva novela larga desde hacía algunos años aunque la idea se había maquinado en su mente desde su temprana adolescencia.

La idea de un vampiro aristócrata era lo que Martin se había propuesto plasmar en su nueva novela, un vampiro aristócrata que pudiera engañar a cualquiera con sus refinados modales y su porte elegante pero que al acecho de sus víctimas mostrara su verdadera faceta transformándose en un horrible monstruo emergente de las más profundas pesadillas.

A pesar de todo, la idea de un vampiro aristócrata ya no era nueva. Además hasta ahora muchos de los escritos vampíricos habían sido hechos en concepto de mujeres hermosas rebosantes de una sensual belleza supernatural. Martin no quería tomar la misma idea, quería innovar eso y hacerlo distinto y original, quería que su protagonista fuera no solo un noble finamente educado, sino también un ser masculino.

—tal vez…la idea de tomar la conde Richard como inspiración no suene tan descabellada— pensó para sí mismo aunque sintiéndose un poco pudoroso por hacerlo. Pero el conde era excéntrico y muy apuesto, dotado de un elegante porte que Martin no había visto antes en otro hombre. Lo cierto era que desde la noche anterior había comenzado a considerar la idea. Y aunque había estado de invitado en su elegante gran mansión solo una noche, todo el lujo extrañamente gótico y antiguo que lo rodeaba podía servir como una pequeña fuente de inspiración para su obra. Pensó que sólo debía tomarlo con cautela y no hacer demasiado evidente que escribiría a su nuevo protagonista inspirándose un poco en el guapo conde.

Martin comenzó a anotar esa nueva fuente de inspiración en sus borradores, sería una nueva idea para su nueva novela. Escribió detalladamente en su manuscrito todo aquello que había visto en el Conde y que le había resultado sumamente atrayente, como su elegante porte y su rostro perfilado, así como sus ropas de fina hechura de etiqueta que parecían sin embargo un poco antiguas, y describió también su penetrante mirada azulina y su cabello oscuro como la noche. A pesar de que Martin había pretendido no distraerse demasiado anotando estas nuevas ideas inspiradoras, cuando reparó en todo lo que había escrito, se percató que había explayado su escritura. Se sonrojó al leer lo que había escrito, había plasmado perfectamente todo lo que el varonil conde le había impactado y entonces su deseo por volver a verlo le asaltó en el pecho con mayor deseo.

Pero pensó que eso no podría ocurrir demasiado pronto aunque insistiera.

Cuando Martin se dio cuenta, el sol se había puesto y con ello la noche había caído. Su inquietante debilidad persistía y su falta de inspiración no le había permitido escribir más que una cuartilla más para su nuevo escrito, a pesar de que era todavía muy temprano para ir a la cama sentía cada vez mayor pesadez en los ojos que estaba a punto de obligarlo a hacerlo dormir, pero pronto concluyó que todo eso también podía deberse a que durante todo el día no había probado alimento alguno, pues estaba inapetente.

—seguramente sí estoy a punto de enfermarme— dijo el rubio para sí mismo, aún sentado frente a su escritorio con todos sus apuntes y borradores esparcidos sobre el mismo —oh, y ni siquiera he podido escribir gran cosa, se supone que debo tener lista esta nueva entrega para dentro de dos días y me había propuesto escribir al menos nueve cuartillas tal y como mi editor me lo había sugerido— musitó un poco cabizbajo.

Pero contrario a su poca motivación para escribir su nueva entrega, por el contrario las ideas por su novela larga y vampírica parecían surgir a borbotones dentro de su mente, porque ahora no podía dejar de imaginarse a su protagonista dotado de todo el porte y exquisita galanura inspirada en el conde Richard. Martin realmente deseaba verlo de nuevo, deseaba incluso poder escuchar de nuevo su masculina voz.

En sus labios se esbozaba una lánguida sonrisa embelesada al recordar al conde, recordaba con emoción desde ese primer momento en que había visto por primera vez el rostro del conde Richard cuando éste se encontraba en el pasillo del aglomerado teatro la noche anterior y recordaba con mayor emoción la forma en que el conde le había ayudado a descender del lujoso carruaje ofreciéndole su mano. La sonrisa del Conde permanecía en sus recuerdos y no podía disiparlo de su mente.

—vaya, nunca antes había conocido a tan gallardo caballero— pensó el rubio una y otra vez. Pero a pesar de su emoción, sus bostezos incrementaron cada vez más. El reloj de péndulo colocado contra la pared indicaba que pronto serían las 8 de la noche y para ese momento había encendido ya las velas para alumbrarse. Pero a pesar de la hora, el rubio simplemente no tenía hambre y eso sin duda comenzaba a preocuparle. Afuera había cesado el ruido cotidiano de la gente y solo se lograba escuchar a veces el ruido de las llantas de los carruajes que pasaban y el galope de los corceles que los tiraban. Fue en ese momento que Martin se preguntó si podía ser posible que Benedict viniera en alguno de esos carruajes a hacerle alguna breve visita nocturna. Martin no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable pues reparó en que a lo largo de todo el día no había pensado en su novio sino hasta ese momento, pero trató de justificarse a sí mismo de que eso se debía seguramente a que después de todo su concentración había sido nula desde que había despertado por la mañana.  De hecho, Martin no había salido de su casa durante todo ese día.

Y tal y como si se hubiese tratado de algún tipo de premonición, poco después de escuchar un carruaje detenerse cerca de su casa, alguien llamó a la puerta. Martin se apresuró a abrir, tanto como pudo pues su debilidad apenas le permitía levantarse de su lugar. Poco antes de llegar a girar la perilla, la puerta volvió a ser tocada con cierta insistencia y cuando Martin al fin la abrió, Benedict apareció frente a él sonriendo afable y entusiasmado por verlo.

— ¡Martin! — saludó Benedict expresivo.

— ¡hola Ben! — dijo el rubio en respuesta. Inesperadamente para su sorpresa, Benedict tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con efusividad. Pero Martin opuso cierta resistencia pues eso no era algo que tenían permitido hacer justo en el umbral pues cualquiera podría verlos y acusarlos de sodomía, que para esos tiempos era severamente castigada, no solo por la muchedumbre sino también ante la ley.

Benedict pudo sentir el rechazo de su rubio novio, pero eso no lo detuvo para seguir besándolo. Martin estaba molesto, pero a pesar de querer rechazarlo tampoco podía negar que había estado deseando tener ese beso de él en ese momento. Pero para todo debía haber un momento y un lugar y eso siempre debía ser, estrictamente, dentro del apartamento al cerrar la puerta.

—¡Ben, detente! — exclamó el rubio, mientras aún sentía las osadas manos de su novio rodearle la cintura.

—oh lo siento Martin, no pude contenerme. Es que, he estado extrañándote todo el día…y deseaba poder besarte así desde ayer— confesó Benedict con voz susurrante. Martin se sonrojó un poco, a pesar de que no había estado pensando en Benedict como debía ser, el hecho de sentirse así ahora rodeado de sus brazos le hacía sentir demasiado bien.

—lo entiendo Ben, pero sabes que no podemos hacer esto aquí— insistió el rubio tratando ahora de zafarse de sus brazos, pensó que había pasado demasiado tiempo así con Benedict expuesto a cualquiera de sus vecinos que pudiera verlos, podía sentirlo casi como una desesperante eternidad aunque en realidad solo habían pasado un par de minutos.

—De acuerdo Martin, lo siento, vamos adentro por favor— sugirió Benedict intentando exaltar su galantería. Y aunque Martin trató de mostrar severidad en su rostro con la intención de hacerle quedar claro que tal osadía de su parte le había molestado en verdad, cedió a su sugerencia y le hizo pasar.

Cerraron la puerta y al estar dentro pudieron volver a unir sus labios en un beso apasionado. Aunque, extrañamente Martin no podía disfrutar de este encuentro de la misma forma que lo había hecho en días pasados desde que habían iniciado su relación, porque se sentía inevitablemente fastidiado, pero esto también debía ser solo consecuencia de su debilidad. De pronto Martin recordó que la noche anterior se había incluso propuesto tener su primera noche carnal con Benedict y ahora todo parecía ser solo una simple ironía porque ahora solo deseaba poder ir a dormir. Pero debía ser más optimista, seguramente por la mañana podría recobrar todas sus fuerzas y seguir demostrando su amor a Benedict, como él se lo merecía.

— ¿ocurre algo malo, Martin? — inquirió Benedict cuando al fin cesaron el beso. Podía sentir que Martin estaba más esquivo de lo que había estado la madrugada anterior al despedirse luego de ser traídos por el carruaje del conde y esa actitud del rubio era inusual. Y además de eso, Martin parecía soslayar la mirada todo el tiempo. Martin en realidad se sentía vacío de pronto, como si su alma no estuviera conectada con su cuerpo en ese momento, pero también uno de los motivos por los que esquivaba la mirada con tal intención se debía a que sabía que su rostro seguía mostrando un preocupante semblante pálido. Pero afortunadamente a esa hora de la noche las tenues luces de las velas podrían ser un punto a su favor y de esa forma su palidez podría pasar desapercibida para Benedict.

—No, es solo que...estoy bastante cansado— afirmó el rubio con voz queda.

Pero Benedict no pudo evitar preocuparse y a pesar de la escasa luz había podido notar que el rostro de su rubio novio no parecía estar dotado de toda la viveza.

Benedict acercó el dorso de su mano para acariciar sutilmente su rostro, había aprendido a leer sus expresiones y sabía que algo no estaba del todo bien.

—No tienes temperatura alta, pero me preocupas. Tal vez el hecho de haberte llevado al teatro y luego haber aceptado la invitación del conde pudo mellar tu fatiga. Haz estado trabajando mucho en tus escritos y creo que quizá no debí haber insistido en llevarte. Habría sido mucho mejor dejarte descansar— dijo Benedict preocupado, intentando que Martin alzara su rostro hacia él para mirarlo de frente.

Martin lo miró a los ojos por un momento antes de zafarse de nuevo de sus brazos. De pronto no deseaba sentir su cercanía de esa manera, pero la otra parte de su psique le seguía insistiendo que no estaba bien que tuviera esa actitud esquiva hacia su novio. Pero quería estar solo, quería dormir y despertar al día siguiente para retomar su novela vampírica.

Benedict se sintió aún más extrañado por su rechazo.

—oh, no te preocupes por eso Ben— dijo Martin —la obra de ayer fue esplendorosa y la invitación del conde fue algo que pocas veces puedo recibir de alguien— continuó —además, realmente fue gratificante conocer a tan elegante caballero, que además resultó ser un lector de mis historias.

—un lector muy asiduo, y por eso me alegra que lo hayas conocido y que ahora puedas tener la gran posibilidad de publicar algo en alguna de sus prestigiadas revistas— dijo Benedict con voz quieta mientras sus dedos toqueteaban un poco los hombros del rubio, que le había dado un poco la espalda.

—ah y… ¿por qué no me hablaste antes de él? Ha sido tu jefe directo y nunca me lo mencionaste siquiera, y anoche cuando te lo pregunté no me dejaste bien clara tu explicación— dijo el rubio un poco brusco.

Benedict se sintió un poco acorralado por su inesperada forma de cuestionarlo.

—pues…como tú mismo dijiste, el conde es un caballero un poco extraño, y como te dije él es un hombre reservado— dijo Benedict.

—Extraño…—musitó el rubio irresoluto.

—sí, para ser honesto…Richard aunque sea un buen amigo mío…siempre me ha parecido un hombre un poco misterioso— dijo Benedict, sin ser del todo claro. Realmente no sabía cómo explicarle a su novio que Richard más que misterioso, le parecía siniestro en muchas ocasiones, pues poseía raros hábitos como el hecho de que evitaba en lo más posible exponerse al sol y prefería siempre encontrarse con sus empleados durante las noches. Pero todo esto podía ser quizá solo parte de su imaginación y por tanto Benedict no deseaba crear dudas en Martin de algo de lo que él no estaba seguro, eran solo inferencias.

—como sea, me causa cierto interés ese misticismo suyo, ese misterio que parece siempre estar a su alrededor. Puedo darme cuenta de que es un hombre lleno de secretos….—dijo el rubio con más claridad, de no haber sido porque las velas no estaban iluminando demasiado, Benedict podría haber notado que la mirada de Martin parecía encenderse una llama de entusiasmo al pronunciar aquello.

Sin embargo, la forma en la que el rubio había hablado fue suficiente para que Benedict volviera a extrañarse por ello.

—Bueno…y eso que solo lo has visto una vez— dijo Benedict, un poco más serio.

Martin al fin se giró media vuelta hacia él y decidió hablar con más determinación, decidió revelarle un poco de su nuevo propósito.

— ¿sabes, Ben? Toda esta tarde he estado pensando en una nueva idea que se me ocurrió— declaró el rubio.

— ¿de qué se trata? — inquirió Benedict sonriente, aunque un poco intrigado por saber.

—pues, creo que he encontrado el modelo final para el protagonista de mi nueva obra— dijo Martin exclamativo y se acercó a Benedict para toquetear un poco su pecho con cierta incitación.

Benedict le sonrió con complicidad, estaba un poco ansioso por saber lo que el rubio se traía entre manos, pero esa actitud suya tan provocadora le emocionaba demasiado para resistirse a besarlo de nuevo. Antes de que Martin le revelara su idea, se besaron con algo de pasión. Luego de desunir sus labios ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro con connivencia.

—anda, ya dime de qué se trata— insistió Benedict sonriente.

—He pensado en la idea de un vampiro masculino, aristócrata— expuso el rubio. Y a partir de ahí se desarrolló una extensa charla acerca del tema.

…………………..

La noche continuó su curso y tanto Benedict como Martin perdieron la noción del tiempo hablando sobre las nuevas ideas que el rubio había maquinado en su mente. Cuando se percataron de la hora en el reloj de péndulo, ya era demasiado tarde, era ya la media noche y por lo tanto Benedict ya no podía regresar a su casa. Martin lo invitó a quedarse a dormir en su apartamento y pronto ambos se fueron a dormir, aunque no durmieron juntos y no lo hicieron ni siquiera en la misma habitación. Benedict tuvo que dormir en la sala de estar en el sofá más largo, justo frente al retrato del primo muerto de Martin, que durante el resto de la noche lo habría mirado con su mirada perdida y carente de vida si no hubiera sido porque el aceite del quinqué se había terminado para alumbrar la noche.

Por su parte Martin había caído rendido por el gran cansancio que lo había estado aquejando todo el día, pero previamente antes de dormir volvió a pensar que ahora todo parecía vacío en su relación y no podía explicarse el por qué, pues la noche anterior había considerado fervientemente la idea de entregarse a Benedict en unión sexual y ahora mismo que Benedict se encontraba durmiendo bajo su techo no sentía ni la más mínima emoción por ello.

Casi de inmediato Martin cayó en profundo sueño y ya no supo nada más. Sin siquiera imaginarlo, afuera la misma sombra inhumana que lo había acechado la noche anterior lo observaba desde el balcón de su ventana. El conde Richard había vuelto a visitarlo para saciarse de su preciosa sangre una vez más, pero fue grande su frustración al darse cuenta que Martin esta noche no estaba solo, el vampiro pudo darse cuenta de la presencia de Benedict, que aunque estaba en otra habitación estaba muy cerca de él, y aunque no era del todo un inconveniente consideró que por esa noche debía desistir de sus intenciones, porque el lazo que lo unía al rubio le provocaba una terrible repugnancia que no le permitiría disfrutar del festín.

El conde decidió alejarse del lugar para buscar otra infortunada victima por esa noche, de cualquier forma debía saciar su sed, pero no quería marcharse sin antes dejar una especie de mensaje subliminal en el subconsciente del virginal rubio que ahora yacía tranquilamente dormido sobre su lecho.

De esa forma fue como Martin comenzó a soñar extraños escenarios, que sin embargo debían resultarle familiares. Comenzó a darse cuenta, en medio de sus imputados sueños, que de pronto se encontraba en un campo abierto, muy extenso y desolado, donde había hierba muy crecida y espesa maleza. Se preguntó de inmediato dónde podía encontrarse, sus sueños se tornaron poco a poco más lúcidos, y de igual forma comenzaron a tornarse cada vez más extraños pues de pronto al caminar entre la hierba, Martin pudo notar que entre la breña sobresalían unas figuras deterioradas y de aspecto rocoso. Martin no sabía por qué motivo estaba siendo impulsado para caminar y adentrarse cada vez más en ese desconocido lugar, pero conforme caminaba podía comenzar a notar que esas estropeadas figuras eran en realidad lápidas, frías tumbas descuidadas y cubiertas de tupido moho, y a su alrededor pudo observar muchas más lápidas, todas y cada una descuidas, quebradas e incluso todas con un aspecto bastante antiguo. Además todas las tumbas parecían estar muy distantes una de la otra, el campo era realmente enorme y ninguna edificación se veía al fondo. Martin comenzó a sentirse desesperado, parecía que realmente estaba solo en medio de todo ese extraño y deteriorado camposanto, en medio de sus sueños, en medio de la lúcida pesadilla. De pronto su desesperación comenzó a provocarle cierta sofocación y quiso gritar, pero no pudo hacerlo, pues de su boca no lograba emitir sonido alguno. Con esto su desesperación solo incrementó sobremanera, y entonces trató de correr. Pero la maleza era demasiado espesa y al parecer por más que tratara de evadirla ésta se volvía cada vez más cuantiosa. Y el maldito sueño estaba siendo demasiado vívido, Martin podía incluso sentir como todas las espinas de la hiedra le pinchaban las piernas, y los pinchos arruinaban cada vez más los finos pantalones, que llevaba puestos en el sueño. Martin no lograba comprender lo que estaba pasando, pero quería salir de ello rápido por lo que no le importó más hacerse daño con todas esas espinas, y entonces decidió correr y salvar su vida de ese monstruoso vacío. Pero cuanto más corría, más se daba cuenta que el camino comenzaba a volverse empinado, y al mirar atrás de pronto se dio cuenta que parecía que ahora había escalado hasta casi llegar a la cúspide de alguna alta colina. Sintiéndose ahora presa del vértigo, volvió a girarse para mirar hacia el frente y lo que apareció de pronto ante sus ojos fue rotundamente espeluznante. De pronto ya no estaba solo, de pronto ahora justo en frente de él se encontraba una gran tumba, cuya lápida estaba deteriorada, rota, profanada y sobre la piedra se encontraba sentado un hombre que le daba la espalda, un hombre vestido elegantemente de negro como si la perdida reciente de un ser querido lo enlutara.

—señor…—pronunció el rubio dubitativo y temeroso dirigiéndose hacia el extraño hombre, de pronto las palabras podían salir de nuevo de su voz. Pero el caballero no se inmutó ante su llamado. Sin embargo Martin continuó caminando hacia él, parecía que la maleza bajo sus pies había desaparecido súbitamente, y continuó caminando hacia adelante. Estando más de cerca de aquel hombre, Martin se dio cuenta que el caballero poseía un largo y sedoso cabello bajo su alto sombrero de copa, un cabello oscuro y ligeramente ondulado que caía por debajo de sus hombros, y Martin se dijo cuenta también que la espalda de aquel hombre era ancha y fuerte, y de alguna manera le resultó muy familiar. Continuó acercándose hacia la tumba, pudo percatarse que el hombre estaba murmurando algo, y al estar más de cerca a su rostro se elevó el olor de la tierra húmeda que acompañaba el ligero olor de la putrefacción; era el lúgubre aroma del camposanto en donde justo se encontraba de pie.

—señor….disculpe…—musitó el rubio, una vez más dirigiéndose hacia aquel hombre. El hombre continuó haciendo caso omiso y continuó murmurando lo que a oídos de Martin parecía ser un idioma extraño. Y a pesar de que todo esto le perturbaba sobremanera, Martin había decidido armarse de valor para continuar hasta el final, aunque no podía responderse a sí mismo por qué todo esto despertaba considerablemente su curiosidad. Pronto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ser capaz de leer las letras que estaban escritas sobre la lápida ahora rota y que además mostraba que gran parte de la tierra había sido removida. El terror que Martin sintió fue evidente cuando, para su enorme sorpresa, las letras doradas que se leían sobre esa lápida ponían “ _memento mori, una vida efímera. Aquí yace Charles Raymond Freeman, Nació el 8 de Febrero de 1833. Murió el 27 de Julio de 1850”._

Martin ahogó su grito con sobresalto, sintió que el aire de pronto se le terminaba, sintió como su sangre se helaba y casi sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando su sorpresa fue aún mayúscula, pues al mirar bajo la tumba, justo en el boquete abierto sobre la tierra húmeda, se encontraba un féretro abierto, justo a un lado de los pies del misterioso caballero vestido de negro, y dentro del ataúd abierto Martin vio con horror que el cadáver exhumado cubierto aún en su mortaja, era sin duda alguna su difunto primo. Charles se había reducido a un macilento esqueleto descarnado, y a simple vista irreconocible cubierto por repugnantes gusanos, pero Martin no podría olvidar jamás ese cabello castaño suyo, que aún lucía sobre su cráneo momificado, ni podría olvidar jamás esa misma elegante ropa con la cual lo había enterrado, la misma elegante ropa que Charles lucía en el retrato que estaba en su sala de estar, el daguerrotipo que todavía jugaba a engañar a la muerte.

Aún horrorizado, sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban atestiguando, de pronto el misterioso hombre que estaba sentado sobre la tumba rota se giró al fin hacia él, al fin alzando la vista hacia su rostro para mirarlo de frente y entonces el hombre pronunció unas palabras con cavernosa voz.

— _La vida humana es tan frágil, puede terminar en un instante sin que se espere_ — musitó aquel lóbrego hombre. Y aunque sus palabras eran frías de alguna forma se hacían entonar en una incitada sensualidad.

Martin aterrado se dio cuenta que aquel extraño hombre, elegantemente vestido de luto, era el mismo hombre que había visto en el cementerio de Leeds la última vez que había ido a visitar la tumba de su primo, aunque ahora mismo dentro de su pesadilla no podía diferenciar entre aquel camposanto y éste en el que ahora mismo se encontraba porque no podía ni siquiera creer que estaba inmerso en sus propias pesadillas y que ésta no era del todo una realidad. Pero sin duda se trataba del mismo hombre que había desaparecido en aquella ocasión sin dejar rastro, el mismo hombre vistiendo de igual manera un sombrero de copa alta y un par de lentes oscuros en matiz carmín. Pero en un momento, el hombre se quitó el sombre y aún detrás de esas oscuras gafas, pequeñas y redondas, Martin se percató que ese mismo hombre, era el conde Richard.

…………………………

La agitación del rubio lo sofocaba mientras era todavía presa de sus pesadillas, sobre su lecho su cuerpo casi parecía convulsionarse como consecuencia de su lucha interna con su subconsciente. Seguía dormido, seguía siendo dominado por sus malos sueños, seguía inconsciente sin poder evitarlo y su frente estaba perlada de sudor. Pero dentro de sus sueños lúcidos todavía estaba luchando por encontrar una pronta salida de esa aberración, tenía la firme convicción de que en cualquier momento despertaría y fue entonces cuando poco a poco fue recobrando la consciencia. Despertó de súbito, grandemente exaltado, pero aliviado de haber encontrado al fin la salida de esos sueños tan horribles. Su respiración seguía siendo dificultosa pero eso no impidió que vociferara un grito de desesperación, que pudo ser escuchado por Benedict que había estado durmiendo en la sala de estar. Pero poco antes de que Benedict fuera presuroso en su auxilio, Martin tuvo la extraña sensación de que poco antes de despertar había sentido una extraña palpación gélida entre sus piernas. Reparó que eso se había sentido como una especie de caricia obscena. Pero seguro aquello también debía haber sido solo producto de su imaginación al igual que sus pesadillas. Pese a la terrible angustia, Martin decidió que debía tratar de tranquilizarse y convencerse a sí mismo que todo había sido solo un mal sueño, el peor que había tenido en toda su vida, pero la almohada mojada con su propio sudor le hacía recordar que a pesar de todo, el sueño había sido demasiado vívido. Y de su mente no podía despejar la imagen del rostro del conde Richard sonriéndole con ironía, sentado sobre aquella tumba, pero sobretodo no podía quitar de su mente la horrible imagen del cadáver de su querido primo exhumado veinticinco años después de haber muerto. Todo parecía ser una cruel burla de su propia imaginación.

— ¡¿qué pasa?! ¡¿Está todo bien, Martin?! — inquirió Benedict preocupado, desde detrás de la puerta del dormitorio de su rubio novio. Martin había cerrado la puerta desde adentro.

—no, nada está bien…—farfulló el rubio todavía perturbado. Benedict se sintió aún más preocupado al escuchar su respuesta. Martin se esforzó por salir de la cama y se apresuró para abrir la puerta y cuando lo hizo y estuvo frente a Benedict se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo fuertemente, necesitaba sentirse protegido por alguien y sobretodo necesitaba convencerse a sí mismo de que no estaba solo, como se había sentido en medio de su pesadilla.

Inevitablemente, Martin sollozó un poco en los brazos de su novio que trataba de consolarlo comprensivamente antes de pedirle siquiera la más mínima explicación. Encendieron el quinqué que se encontraba en el pasillo y ambos se sentaron en medio de la sala de estar. Cuando Martin al fin logró tranquilizarse un poco comenzó a contarle acerca de su espantoso sueño y no pudo evitar volver a sollozar cuando le relató la horrible imagen que había visto de su primo muerto dentro de un oxidado féretro. Benedict volvió a consolarlo, volvió a abrazarlo e intentó convencerlo de que todo estaba bien y que no había sido más que una horrible pesadilla que seguramente no se repetiría más. Martin se sintió conmovido por sus palabras de apoyo y por su comprensión, sabía que podía confiar en él, pero había omitido hablarle acerca del rostro de aquel hombre de sus sueños, el mismo rostro del conde Richard, y eso le hizo sentir ciertamente culpable. Cuando Martin logró tranquilizarme más, la pareja unió sus labios en un beso, en medio de la sala de estar, frente al daguerrotipo antiguo que mostraba al difunto Charles, la imagen de su primo en ese entonces recién muerto que intentaba engañar a la muerte con una apariencia viva.

Pero aquel retrato no era el único vestigio antiguo que atestiguaba su muestra de amor, sin saberlo justo detrás de la ventana la silueta del no-muerto los observaba con recelo, el conde Richard se mostraba traslucido detrás de aquel cristal, mezclado con la neblina que se condensaba en el aire, observando el beso de esos dos, celoso de un amor que él no podía tener. Martin se había convertido en una especie de deseo compulsivo que poco a poco se convertía en ferviente obsesión, pero aunque él lograra entrometerse en sus pesadillas y aunque probara su exquisita sangre, Martin simplemente no podía ser de él porque el sentimiento que lo unía a Benedict parecía ser sincero y esa era una ley que él no podía romper. Y le repugnaba en demasía.

Pero el conde estaba dispuesto a persuadirlo hasta hacerlo caer en sus redes, incluso si por causa de su arrobamiento por velar su sueño esa noche había desistido por ir en busca de otra víctima, de otra fuente de su sustento vital, que era la sangre. Podía pasar hambre por un rato, de todos modos Richard tenía toda una eternidad para alimentarse, pero velar el sueño del rubio, aunque estuviera en compañía de su estúpido novio, era un privilegio que ya no podía ni quería negarse a sí mismo.

—todo va a estar bien, Martin— expresó Benedict, todavía consolándolo. Y volvieron a besarse.

………………………

A la mañana siguiente, Benedict y Martin degustaron el desayuno juntos. A pesar de que Benedict se había propuesto marcharse desde muy temprano, para no importunar demasiado a Martin con su presencia, al final pensó que tal vez lo mejor era acompañarlo un rato más pues la noche anterior, tras haber sido víctima de esa horrible pesadilla, Martin había parecido realmente muy afectado.

—muchas gracias, Martin. Se ve delicioso, aunque insisto que no debiste molestarte— agradeció Benedict tratando de sonar entusiasta, sobre todo para hacerlo sentir mejor. Pero Martin apenas esbozó una breve sonrisa y se sentó también a la mesa a desayunar.

—no, muchas gracias a ti por apoyarme tanto, Ben. Si no hubiera sido por tu compañía no sé qué es lo que hubiera hecho— masculló el rubio con timidez.

Benedict le sonrió afable, aunque a decir verdad no sabía que más decir, pues a pesar de sus esfuerzos por alegrar a su rubio novio, Martin simplemente seguía manteniendo una actitud demasiado esquiva y cabizbaja, pero Benedict sabía que eso era comprensible. Además, Benedict pudo notar que todo ese tiempo, Martin parecía tratar de eludir la mirada cada vez que se encontraba cerca del retrato de su primo fallecido. Benedict podía deducir el motivo, Martin le había contado con detalle la horrible pesadilla y la forma en que había visto el cadáver de su primo fuera de su propia tumba.

—bien, Martin, disculpa si no puedo quedarme más rato pero…ya sabes, debo marcharme hacia el trabajo. Hoy mismo tengo mucho que hacer con los editores, además debo terminar la redacción de la crónica sobre la obra teatral— dijo Benedict ahora un poco apresurado por salir, había dado cuenta que el reloj de péndulo de la pared marcaba la hora de irse.

Martin le sonrió, aunque sin mucho afán, y asintió con la cabeza.

—de acuerdo, no hay problema, además yo tengo también mucho que hacer— murmuró el rubio, aunque en un hilo de voz que Benedict apenas pudo alcanzar a escuchar. Sin duda, esa mañana Martin no parecía tener la intención de ser afectivo, pero de cualquier forma, Benedict podía seguir demostrándole su total afecto por lo que antes de partir se acercó a él para darle un sutil beso en la frente.

Poco después de que Benedict salió del apartamento, Martin decidió que debía retomar su trabajo, cada vez estaba perdiendo más tiempo y aunque la pesadilla de la noche anterior seguía perturbando su mente, eso no debía impedirle desempeñar su trabajo. Aunque dentro de sus cavilaciones no pudo evitar pensar una y otra vez que quizá toda esa pesadilla podía haberse derivado debido a que había decidido usar en cierta forma la gallarda imagen del conde Richard para su propia creación, aunque por esa misma razón, quizá debía usar la pesadilla a su favor y plasmarla en sus escritos.

De pronto recordar la pesadilla inspiró superlativamente a su imaginación. El rubio tuvo el enardecido impulso de mecanografiar todo en su máquina de escribir, el impulso del que tanto había carecido el día anterior. De esa manera, Martin comenzó a redactar cada detalle de su pesadilla transcrita en su máquina. No paró de teclear el texto hasta que hubo terminado hasta el último detalle. Y en el proceso incluso había escrito tan rápido que se había hecho un poco de daño en algunos dedos. Pero nada de eso lo detuvo y continuó escribiendo con enorme dedicación.

Al terminar de redactar se percató que esa mañana a pesar de su todavía presente perturbación su cuerpo se sentía óptimo como siempre, toda debilidad parecía haber desaparecido y eso lo condujo a escribir el nuevo cuento que debía entregar pronto a la revista sin problemas. Sumado a eso, inspirado también en su reciente pesadilla, Martin pudo terminar el nuevo relato en solo un día, incluso con un par de cuartillas más de lo que se había propuesto, y lo tuvo completamente listo hasta que sol se ocultó. Además ese día había logrado volver a alimentarse de forma adecuada, pero su mente seguía maquinando el horrible recuerdo que había divisado en ese desolado cementerio imaginativo, con el cadáver de su primo nauseabundamente expuesto a los pies del extraño hombre elegante.

Martin pudo dormir plácidamente aquella noche, o al menos eso creyó pues, para su fortuna no fue nuevamente presa de las pesadillas que el mismo conde le había infringido la noche anterior pero a la mañana siguiente volvieron a ser notorias el par de heridas punzantes sobre su cuello que se esforzó por cubrir nuevamente con su corbata. Al día siguiente, el rubio pudo entregar su relato sin problemas y a consideración de sus editores, el cuento parecía prometer un nuevo éxito en la publicación, lo cual enalteció al rubio sobremanera. Estaba satisfecho por haber logrado lo que hacía días, en medio de su debilidad, había creído casi imposible.

Pero a pesar del buen recibimiento, de momento los editores de la revista no tenían más trabajo para él. A pesar de que eso lo frustró un poco, Martin pensó que quizá después de todo, ésta podía ser una buena oportunidad para continuar desarrollando su nueva novela vampírica, y quizá también podría aprovechar el tiempo para pasar más rato con su novio Benedict a quien debía seguir estando agradecido.

—podría ir a hacerle una pequeña visita a su trabajo…además, tal vez así puedo también aprovechar para pedir al conde por una oportunidad de publicar en su revista— pensó para sus adentros constantemente en el transcurso de esos días.

Habían transcurrido algunas semanas desde que Martin había conocido a aquel misterioso conde, y las heridas punzantes en su cuello seguían apareciendo cada mañana, para su vergüenza. Pero nunca habló de ello, ni permitió que nadie las viera, ni siquiera Benedict cada vez que trataba de besar su cuello, ya que Martin siempre evitaba en lo más posible que lo hiciera.

Ciertamente Martin había vuelto a tener extraños sueños cada noche, casi comenzaba a acostumbrarse a todos ellos, aunque ninguno había sido lo suficientemente malo para considerarlo siquiera una ligera pesadilla, pero todos compartían en común el hecho que eran demasiado lúcidos a la vez que incoherentes, pero eran solo sueños y no podía haber más explicación.

Fuera de todo eso, su vida había continuado con la misma monotonía, Martin seguía pasando los días escribiendo dentro de su casa, ermitaño, sin tener más convivencia que la de su novio que lo visitaba casi todos los días. Y a pesar de que en cada visita ambos daban muestra de su afecto de pareja, por la mente de Martin no había vuelto a surgir la idea ni mucho menos el afán de deshacerse de su necia virginidad, no había vuelto a proponerse pedirle a Benedict comenzar a compartir también la cama y hacer su relación activamente sexual. Quizá estaba esperando que fuera Benedict quien se animara a proponerlo primero, aunque a decir verdad lo cierto era que de alguna inexplicable manera él simplemente ya no se sentía deseoso de hacerlo. Ahora su emoción se enfocaba cada vez más y más en escribir su nueva novela, y conforme mecanografiaba cada renglón, cada párrafo, cada cuartilla las ideas parecían fluir con mayor énfasis. Pronto Martin se dio cuenta que durante esos días había logrado escribir para su obra vampírica mucho más de lo que había logrado escribir en años, aunque todavía sabía que carecía de muchos elementos, aunque no debía preocuparse demasiado por ello pues éste había sido solo una breve introducción.

Un día, un par de horas después del medio día el rubio se dispuso al fin a hacer una visita a la redacción donde Benedict trabajaba. Casi no podía ocultar el gran entusiasmo que esto le causaba por lo que desde que había tomado la ducha aquella mañana se había vestido sumamente elegante y con esmero.

Tomó sus escritos, los cuales pretendía mostrar a los redactores de dicha publicación y sobre todo, si corría con suerte, se los mostraría al mismo conde. 

Martin se apresuró a tomar el carruaje que lo llevaría y en menos de una hora pudo llegar hasta el lugar. Era un edificio recientemente construido que estaba situado en una de las partes más concurridas de la ciudad. Sin duda un lugar de mucho prestigio.

El rubio se digirió hacia la recepción donde mostró su identificación. Pronto pudo subir hasta el piso donde se encontraba Benedict, que le había conseguido una cita aquella tarde por lo cual podía ser recibido en primera instancia por uno de los principales editores. En cuanto Martin llegó al piso indicado, se encontró con su novio y lo saludó, aunque lo hizo como si sólo fueran conocidos pues debían seguir guardando las apariencias. Pero el entusiasmo era algo que no tenían prohibido mostrar y de cualquier forma tampoco podían evitarlo.

—Hey mira Martin, que bueno que llegaste, ¡justo a tiempo! — expresó Benedict.

—Sí, no podía llegar tarde a esta importante cita— respondió el rubio.

—Y te tengo una excelente noticia, Martin. Verás, el conde usualmente no se encuentra en la oficina a estas horas y mucho menos porque en las últimas semanas tuvo que atender algunos asuntos personales, cosas de su familia, fuera del país. Pero justo hoy se encuentra en su oficina, hace no mucho rato acaba de llegar— explicó Benedict, tratando de mostrar un poco de seriedad aunque por dentro se moría de ganas por demostrarle su amor, y por besarlo.

Al escucharlo decir eso, el entusiasmo de Martin incrementó aún más, pero también debía mantenerse discreto en su emoción.

—¡Oh! Eso… suena muy bien, Ben— dijo el rubio.

Pero antes de que pudieran continuar, de pronto Martin divisó al elegante conde Richard justo detrás de Benedict, que en ese momento se encontraba saliendo de lo que parecía ser su propio despacho personal.

Mientras Benedict estaba a punto de responder pudo leer la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Martin que justo había visto al atractivo conde salir de dicha oficina. Aunque más que asombro, lo que demostraba el rostro del rubio era un embeleso que casi no podía eludir.

—oh, buenas tardes, señor Freeman— saludó el conde cortésmente de pronto acercándose hacia él.

—Buenas tardes, señor— masculló el rubio, inevitablemente perdido en el rostro del conde.

Richard le extendió su mano para saludarlo, de nuevo había extendido su mano izquierda para saludar a Martin, parecía que no había olvidado en absoluto que el rubio era zurdo. Martin se sintió cohibido por eso, pensó que era una gran consideración de su parte y sintió que no lo merecía pues el conde a pesar de ser el jefe de esa editorial también era un aristócrata con un importante linaje.

—bueno, discúlpenme pero, debo dejarlos. No quiero importunar y además tengo que terminar mis labores— dijo Benedict, interrumpiendo momentáneamente las miradas compartidas que Martin y el conde habían comenzado a fijar uno sobre el otro.

—Sí, de acuerdo Ben, te veré en un rato— dijo el conde con voz calma, dirigiendo su mirada brevemente hacia él para luego volver a mirar a Martin.

—te veré a la salida, Ben— agregó Martin. Luego Benedict se retiró del lugar y se dirigió a su propia área de trabajo.

— ¡Que grata sorpresa tenerlo de nuevo por aquí señor Freeman! — expresó el conde, sonriendo con cierta galanura.

—Bueno, a decir verdad he venido para pedir por alguna oportunidad— dijo el rubio aunque un poco dubitativo.

El conde admiró su tímida expresión.

—Sabe usted que eso me enaltece mucho, me llena de emoción, sigo impaciente por saber qué es lo nuevo que sus prodigiosas manos han escrito recientemente— dijo Richard con voz calma, que a oídos de Martin sonaba sumamente incitante.

—bueno, pues precisamente por eso es que he solicitado esta cita, no sé si he sido muy oportuno, pero es que yo…—farfulló el rubio vacilante.

El conde se percató de que el rubio llevaba un folder grueso bajo el brazo e intuyó que seguramente esos debían ser sus nuevos escritos y eso le hizo esbozar una lánguida sonrisa.

—bien señor Freeman pues, creo que ha llegado usted en el momento más que oportuno, porque justamente hace un día he vuelto a Londres. Viajé a Europa continental después de aquella noche, hace seis semanas, es por eso que no pude contactar con usted antes, le ruego me disculpe— se excusó el conde cortésmente.

—No hay problema, de ninguna manera— dijo el rubio un poco ruborizado, realmente no sabía qué debía decir exactamente ni como se suponía que debía actuar ante un aristócrata.

—de cualquier forma señor Freeman, creo que esto mejor debemos conversarlo en mi despacho. No quiero ser descortés y tenerlo aquí en el pasillo. Acompáñeme por favor— sugirió el conde e hizo una indicación con la mano para hacerlo pasar y Martin obedeció a su petición.

Ambos hombres entraron a la oficina, y el conde se cercioró de cerrar la puerta. Martin se admiró de ver la elegancia de aquella oficina, que además estaba dotada de artefactos innovadores que poca gente poseía. Pudo observar una máquina de escribir más moderna y funcional que la suya, y pudo darse cuenta también que sobre uno de los muebles se encontraba un fonógrafo, solo contadas veces Martin había visto uno de esos aparatos desde su muy reciente invención. Y sobre la pared principal, a espaldas del escritorio, estaba colgado un daguerrotipo con marco dorado y barroco, que mostraba la imagen del mismo conde en elegante pose.

—Por favor tome asiento señor Freeman y hábleme acerca de su nuevo trabajo, estoy ansioso por saber— dijo el conde, haciendo una caricia sutil a su espalda.

Martin se cohibió más ante el contacto y ante la sensual entonación de sus palabras y luego colocó su folder sobre el escritorio y aunque un poco vacilante debido a su timidez, comenzó a sacar parte de sus notas mecanografiadas y de sus manuscritos con el afán de mostrarle y explicarle al conde cada parte con detalle.

—bien, verá a decir verdad tengo algunos relatos cortos terminados, pero me gustaría mostrarle primero un avance de lo que será mi novela larga, si me lo permite— explicó el rubio. El conde se entusiasmó aún más al escucharlo decir aquello, no solo porque en verdad disfrutaba leer sus obras sino porque la voz melodiosa de Martin le deleitaba en demasía, sobre todo ahora que por vez primera ambos podían estar completamente a solas.

—Por favor, permítame verlos— expresó el conde y esbozó una amplia sonrisa hacia Martin. El conde tomó las notas entre sus manos, y de inmediato quedó maravillado por leer los borradores del rubio a quien tanto admiraba, porque no solo su prosa a simple vista era excelsa sino que además su escritura manual gozaba de una caligrafía impecable —su escritura es muy bella, señor Freeman— comentó Richard mientras volvía a sonreírle. El rubio se halagó mucho por su comentario y casi pudo sentir que el rubor comenzaba a invadir más sus mejillas.

—muchas gracias señor conde— dijo el rubio agradecido, esperando a que además de la buena observación por su caligrafía, el conde comenzara a leer el contenido.

—veo que en verdad ha estado usted documentándose mucho, señor Freeman— señaló el conde y continuó leyendo los escritos.

—sí, le comenté en aquella ocasión que mi propósito es escribir una novela sobrenatural, no solo con tintes de suspenso, sino verdadero terror. Por eso he estado documentándome minuciosamente…aunque, quizá a su criterio usted podrá decirme que le faltan muchos elementos todavía— dijo el rubio de nuevo vacilante.

Richard volvió a alzar la mirada hacia él y volvió a dedicarle una amplia sonrisa.

—en efecto, no podría olvidarme de las palabras dichas por un hombre a quien admiro tanto, mucho menos cuando al fin he tenido la fortuna de escucharlas de su viva voz— dijo el conde. Escucharlo decir eso con su masculina voz seductora exaltó aún más la creciente emoción del rubio.

—Es usted muy halagador señor Conde, ahora sólo espero que le gusten mis ideas y que me sugiera si está bien la forma en la que he comenzado a desarrollar la introducción— dijo el rubio.

—seguro que sí— pronunció Richard sensual, y continuó leyendo los escritos. Y se sorprendió de darse cuenta que muchas de las bases en las que Martin estaba influenciándose, toda esa información recolectada, le resultaba sumamente familiar, pues conocía bien cada una de las fuentes, porque muchas las había vivido en persona en tiempos remotos. Pero eso no lo diría.

—así que usted, señor Freeman, desea escribir algo acerca de _nosferatus,_ hematófagos, no-muertos— señaló el conde sonriendo con malicia pero entonando cierta seriedad.

Martin se cohibió más pero respondió.

—sí, en efecto, vampiros— masculló timorato.

—bueno, si usted me lo permite, señor Freeman, creo que podría ayudarlo a enriquecer aún más su ya excelso escrito, como dije, además de que tengo una gran intención en aportar a su obra, verdaderamente conozco mucho de las vidas de los personajes en los que ha decidido inspirarse, entre otras cosas. Y aportar a mi literato favorito me ennoblecería mucho— dijo el conde sugerente, mirando al rubio con seducción.

Martin asintió, estaba nervioso pero también complacido por la intención del conde y sobre todo por la forma en la que se había referido a él, y volvió a perderse en su fascinante mirada azul, en la que por un momento de nuevo creyó ver un fugaz centello. Y aún perdido en su propio embeleso, en el que los seductores ojos del conde se fijaban en los suyos, Martin pudo sentir por un momento la mano enguantada del conde posarse sobre la suya para acariciarla con intención.

………………….

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bien, al fin actualicé después de una asquerosa eternidad :v  
> En el próximo capítulo al fin comenzará la verdadera tensión sexual entre Martin y el Conde >;)  
> Se agradecen mucho todos sus comentarios y kudos! owo


	4. Seducción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Conde ofrece ayudar a Martin en el desarrollo y edición de su nueva novela, y con interés lo invita a su mansión a consultar su acervo personal donde guarda viejos e importantes libros que podrían resultar ser sumamente interesantes para Martin en el desarrollo de su novela. Martin no puede dejar de sentirse grandemente atraído por el apuesto Conde sin saber que es un vampiro. A su vez el Conde ya lo ha elegido como su víctima y comienza a seducirlo con temeridad.

****

**Capítulo 4 — Seducción**

Embelesado aún en la seductora mirada del elegante Conde, Martin podía sentir la suavidad de su mano enguantada con fino terciopelo acariciando la suya. No sabía por qué estaba pasando ni cuales eran la intenciones del Conde Richard hacia él pero extrañamente lo estaba disfrutando, incluso si de eso sólo habían transcurrido escasos segundos, segundos que parecían una placentera eternidad.

Y de pronto, quebrantando el incómodo silencio de la oficina, Martin soltó una breve risita nerviosa, soslayando la mirada. Y ante eso el Conde sonrió ampliamente por un instante.

—ahh, bueno, realmente me emociona mucho saber que usted tiene tal interés en mi escrito incluso para ofrecerme ayudarme a enriquecerlo —musitó el rubio nervioso, mientras dubitativamente deslizaba su mano poco a poco para separarla de la mano del Conde que lo había acariciado sobre el escritorio.

—y dígame señor Freeman, ¿cómo fue qué decidió escribir una novela sobre esos seres…sobrenaturales? — inquirió el Conde con entonación seductora en su voz nuevamente y se acercó de nuevo al rubio que mantenía la mirada soslayada.

El nerviosismo de Martin incrementaba paulatinamente, y sentía cómo el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón incrementaban cada vez que el Conde se acercaba más a él.

—ah, pues…siempre me han parecido sumamente interesantes, un arquetipo que…engloba magníficamente los temores de los humanos y…—el rubio no podía concentrarse en hablar debido a que el Conde no apartaba la mirada sobre él, una mirada llena de provocación.

—oh, ¿y qué le hace pensar que se trata sólo de un arquetipo? — inquirió el Conde audazmente, Martin casi podía sentir la respiración del peli-negro junto a su rostro.

—Es bien sabido que no son más que una simple invención cultural…—masculló Martin tímido.

El Conde volvió a esbozar una lánguida sonrisa.

—Pero ¿no cree usted que si el concepto del vampiro ha enriquecido múltiples historias en diversas culturas pueda ser algo más que eso?— comentó el Conde.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir? — dijo Martin con una risita nerviosa. El Conde se acercó incluso más a él y se atrevió a tomar la mano de Martin entre la suya de nuevo, acariciándola cómo lo había hecho hacía un rato.

—bueno, me refiero a que más que un arquetipo o un concepto concebido por diversas culturas, en las cuales por cierto se comparten rasgos muy similares como lo es el consumo de sangre o ser muertos vivientes, se han convertido en una verdadera leyenda…pues muchas personas aseguran haberlos visto a lo largo de los siglos, desde la antigüedad— explicó el conde Richard.

En ese momento Martin no sabía si se estaba dejando seducir más por el sensual tono de sus palabras o por su osadía de tomar su mano y alzarla hacía la cercanía de su rostro y de pronto, antes de que Martin pudiera responder a ello, comenzó a sentir los labios del Conde, que eran fríos pero muy suaves, besando suavemente el dorso de su mano.

—ah, ¿qué está haciendo señor Conde? — preguntó el rubio titubeante debido al nerviosismo. Pero el Conde no se detuvo ante la cuestión y continuó besando suavemente el dorso de la desnuda mano del rubio, incluso alzando la mirada hacía él mientras lo hacía.

Pero al fin el Conde Richard se detuvo y sin soltar la mano de Martin habló con suma serenidad.

—lo siento señor Freeman, pero no pude evitarlo, es una debilidad mía besar tan bellas manos, como acto de caballería para expresar la admiración que me causa su belleza, bellas manos que han escrito maravillosas historias— explicó el Conde Richard seductoramente.

Martin estaba completamente ruborizado, se sentía lleno de vergüenza debido al reciente acto del elegante Conde y sobre todo debido a lo que justo acababa de expresarle con adulación. Y simplemente no lograba asimilarlo.

— ¿belleza? No sé a qué se refiere pero yo…—masculló el rubio timorato, soslayando la mirada con más desesperación, todo se volvía cada vez más incómodo y el Conde Richard simplemente no dejaba de mirarlo con la misma extraña lascivia.

—Señor Freeman, lo lamento. Creo que sólo he logrado ponerlo muy nervioso con mi atrevimiento y esa no es mi intención de ninguna manera. Le ruego me disculpe— se excusó el Conde Richard, sin embargo su voz continuaba sonando sumamente provocativa, tenía realmente la intención de incitar al rubio.

Martin se sintió mucho más cohibido, incluso las disculpas del Conde lo hacían sentir muy inquieto.

—ah, no hay problema, pero debo decir que de verdad no lo entiendo. O tal vez debe ser sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a recibir tales halagos y mucho menos de parte de alguien tan distinguido como usted, señor Conde— musitó el rubio irresoluto.

—yo…debo decir que pese a todo he sido sincero, señor Freeman. Usted me provoca una atracción inusual que simplemente no me puedo explicar.

Martin se quedó mudo ante ello, realmente no sabía qué más decir. Y el Conde volvió a sonreír con afabilidad.

—Usted posee una sutil belleza inigualable, señor Freeman, algo que adorna perfectamente su buen temple y la serenidad de su voz. Realmente es usted sumamente agradable, además de talentoso— comentó el Conde sincero, temerario.

—hace usted que me ruborice— dijo el rubio en voz baja y esquivando la mirada, y el conde notó en ese momento que las mejillas de Martin enrojecían más de lo que habían estado y eso internamente lo excitaba sobremanera, era un indudable indicio de que la sangre del rubio, roja y deliciosa, fluía fervientemente por todo su cuerpo.  El Conde Richard se sintió mucho más ansioso de probarla, de nuevo, de saciar su terrible sed y su deseo. En un instante no pudo evitar relamerse un poco los labios de recordar lo delicioso que había sido probarla aquella noche en que había irrumpido dentro de su habitación a la luz de la luna llena. Y en ese instante, aunque sumamente breve, mientras el apuesto Conde se había relamido los labios fugazmente, Martin pudo verlo de soslayo, y creyó ver que la lengua del Conde parecía ser mucho más roja de lo que era usual en cualquier persona. Internamente aquello le hizo sentir un temor infundado.

—Señor Conde…tal vez será mejor que me vaya ahora mismo…es decir, seguramente está usted muy ocupado y yo…— musitó el rubio esquivando de nuevo la mirada.

—señor Freeman, no tiene por qué huir tan pronto. ¿Sabe? Me encantaría continuar con la revisión de su magnífico escrito. Podría empezar ahora mismo a mostrarle mi colección de viejos libros de los cuales hablé—dijo el Conde con un poco más de seriedad, pero sonriendo afable para él.

—Me encantaría, señor Conde— respondió el rubio tímido – pero imagino que no tiene esos libros aquí en su oficina.

—en efecto, en este lugar no podría mantener perfectamente a salvo tan preciados libros, son verdaderamente antiguos como ya lo mencioné antes y por ello los tengo en mi biblioteca personal en mi casa. Aquí en esta oficina sólo tengo libros contemporáneos pero muy importantes para mí, como los suyos. A cada rato me gusta volver a leerlos— explicó con una temeraria sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Martin volvió a ruborizarse.

—ah, siempre me halaga bastante saber que tiene tal admiración por mis obras, pese a que todavía no soy un experto literato ni el más distinguido, ni siquiera soy medianamente famoso—dijo el rubio con voz tímida.

—usted es el mejor para mí, lo he dicho y soy sincero— respondió Richard seductor —y respecto a los viejos libros que deseo prestarle para su consulta, no se encuentran aquí pero podríamos ir por ellos ahora mismo— terminó de decir. Martin consideró que aquello parecía demasiado precipitado e inoportuno, porque debían ser horario de trabajo para el importante Conde.

—ah, no, no se preocupe por eso. No tengo prisa en ello ahora mismo, y además imagino que debe estar usted muy ocupado aquí en la oficina— dijo el rubio dubitativo.

—no hay ningún problema para mí. Así que acepte mi propuesta por favor. Vamos ahora mismo a mi casa. En seguida pediré al carruaje que nos lleve hasta allá, espero que no le importe llevarlo en mi carruaje personal y no en el suyo— dijo el conde sereno.

—ah, no, yo no tengo carruaje, vine en un taxi hasta aquí como siempre— explicó Martin sucinto.

—Es una pena que tenga que hacerlo, pero si usted acepta trabajar conmigo y esto prospera fructíferamente, y sé que así será, le aseguro que no tendrá que seguir dependiendo del uso de taxis o vehículos alquilados, me aseguraré de proporcionarle siempre el mejor carruaje— comentó el señor Richard.

Martin se llenó de una gran vergüenza nuevamente, toda la atención del Conde hacía él siempre parecía demasiado buena y eso era sólo el comienzo.

—de verdad deseo que así sea— masculló Martin no muy seguro, admirando la galanura del Conde frente a sus ojos, algo que aunque quisiera no podía dejar de hacer. En medio de su nerviosismo, Martin se convencía cada vez más de que sin duda el porte elegante del Conde Richard debía ser usado como modelo del protagonista de su nueva obra venidera.

……………

Martin había aceptado la sugerencia del apuesto Conde Richard sin gran problema y de inmediato había sido convencido de acompañarlo hasta la salida del edificio donde ya los aguardaba un gran carruaje, distinto al que se había subido hacía varias noches tras la presentación de aquella obra teatral. Para ser poseedor de al menos esos dos elegantes carruajes, sin duda el Conde debía ser poseedor de una gran fortuna. Martin se sentía cada vez más impaciente por entablar una relación más estrecha con él, incluso si esta fuera sólo de índole laboral. Sin embargo, aunque no lo admitiera ni siquiera para sí mismo, dentro de su subconsciente algo le pedía, casi le exigía, que la relación que a partir de ahora derivara entre ellos, fuera algo mucho más que la sociedad literaria. El Conde era demasiado atractivo para él, tal vez más que como persona interesante, realmente le atraía como hombre.

—por favor, señor Freeman— dijo el Conde caballerosamente invitándolo con galantería que abordara el fino carruaje hecho de madera fina. Martin obedeció, parecía un sueño encontrarse en esa situación, pronto sería llevado de nuevo a la gran mansión en el carruaje tirado por dos corceles sementales. Y a pesar de que en ese momento el Conde había decidido usar unas gafas oscuras de tintura carmesí, Martin podía sentir su mirada sobre él.

—Gracias, señor Conde— dijo Martin agradecido e ingresó dentro del vehículo. Casi de inmediato se percató cómo el Conde subía también y se sentó a su lado hasta cerrar la puerta. De nuevo estaban solos, únicamente los dos, ésta vez los dos dentro de un reducido espacio comparado con aquella oficina y era sin duda algo excitante.

Dentro los asientos estaban cubiertos de fino terciopelo igual que el anterior carruaje, y Martin no podía dejar de palparlo con nerviosismo, mientras su atención se fijaba sobre el atractivo perfil del apuesto Conde que justo en ese momento estaba quitándose las gafas oscuras y redondas, gafas que le recordaban a algo pero que no podía estar seguro de qué.

Realmente estaban a solas los dos, porque el carruaje no permitía siquiera ver al chofer y al lacayo que iban conduciendo los corceles. Y entonces el carruaje emprendió su marcha, y el sonido del galope de los caballos se escuchó por las calles empedradas.

— “Los muertos viajan de prisa” — comentó de pronto el Conde Richard, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

—Conoce el famoso poema del alemán Gottfried August…—contestó el rubio, sorprendido.

— _Cabalgar a media noche en el caballo de un extraño a un ritmo frenético a lo largo de un recorrido fúnebre recorrido por los muertos_ …¿no cree que es una bella referencia, señor Freeman?— preguntó el Conde sugerente.

—También podría ser un peligro—añadió el rubio en respuesta, con una sonrisa breve e irónica. Casi de inmediato se arrepintió de haber respondido con eso, temió que el Conde lo juzgase mal y se sintiese aludido, y con ello creyera que estaba siendo descortés de su amabilidad.

— ¿Le parezco un hombre peligroso, señor Freeman? — inquirió el Conde con ironía dotada a su vez de masculina coquetería. Estaba ansioso por incomodar –más— al tímido rubio.

—Ah, ¡por supuesto que no! Desde luego que no me estaba refiriendo a usted, de ninguna manera— respondió Martin cambiando la posición de sus piernas de forma nerviosa. Y a partir de ahí parecía hacerlo continuamente.

Y en ese momento, mientras avergonzadamente soslayaba de nuevo la mirada hacia la ventana, Martin pudo sentir la mano del conde Richard posarse sobre su hombro y deslizarse lentamente por detrás de su nuca hasta detenerse sobre el otro hombro. Martin dio un muy quedo suspiro, casi inaudible, pero el Conde pudo percatarse perfectamente de ello.

—no es que me haya sentido aludido del todo, señor Freeman, es sólo que me preocupa que usted pueda creer que soy descortés o demasiado temerario— dijo el Conde con seductora voz, Martin podía escuchar su voz muy cerca de su oído –y bueno, se me ocurrió hacer mención de dicha poesía para alzar aún más su exquisita imaginación. ¿Sabe usted quien fue Eleonore von Schwarzenberg? — indagó el Conde sin dejar su tono seductor de voz.

Martin seguía esquivando la mirada, pero decidió que debía tratar de evitar su nerviosismo y mirar al Conde a los ojos al menos por breves momentos.

—Leí un poco de ella en alguna ocasión, pero no estoy completamente informado de su vida— respondió Martin.

Richard sonrió de lado, sin dejar de admirar todo en su rostro, su tímida expresión, su vergüenza y sobretodo sus labios rojos y trémulos que tanto ansiaba besar, y ese cuello blanco que desesperadamente deseaba morder. Todo en Martin le embelesaba, enardecía sus pasiones.

— ¿Sabe usted que Gottfried August se inspiró en la historia que se contaba sobre la muerte de esa princesa, señor Freeman? — preguntó Richard con tono sensual. Martin pudo sentir cómo la mano del Conde le acariciaba el hombro con intención.

—Algo de eso supe…pero no estoy muy seguro…— respondió Martin dubitativo —sólo sé que fueron historias que se propagaron por todo su reino en Viena.

— ¿No cree que los vampiros también pueden ser aristócratas? ¿Puede imaginar todos los personajes dentro de la nobleza que pudieron haberlo sido? — inquirió el Conde tentador, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

—En ese caso todavía estarían vivos, los vampiros poseen la inmortalidad, ¿no es así? — respondió Martin audaz.

La sonrisa del Conde se volvió más prominente.

—En efecto, muchos pueden ser tan antiguos como la humanidad misma— dijo Richard en respuesta, y volvió a acariciar el hombro del rubio mientras el carruaje continuaba conduciéndolos hacia su residencia. Por las ventanillas y debido al ruido en el techo pudieron percatarse que afuera comenzaba a llover.

—Bueno, pero como sólo son seres ficticios nada de esto puede ser real, no es como si un vampiro pudiera vivir entre nosotros— dijo el rubio soltando al final una pequeña risita irónica.

— ¿entonces cree que todos esos remedios contra vampiros son inútiles? Se ha despertado una histeria colectiva en contra de los vampiros desde el siglo pasado, mucho más de lo que había sido siempre desde tiempos inmemoriales— mencionó el Conde, fingiendo preocupación. Realmente nada de eso le causaba temor, los remedios convencionales que la gente se había inventado nunca habían servido totalmente contra él. Le gustaba incluso, hacer sátira de ello.

—err…no sé, tal vez algunos sirvan de cierta forma…como por ejemplo, mostrar una cruz frente a ellos. Pero no, a final de cuentas creo que es mejor ser objetivos, los vampiros son sólo seres mitológicos— dijo el rubio timorato, le preocupaba la osadía del Conde que al mismo tiempo también disfrutaba y le ponía muy nervioso que en ese momento la lluvia estaba incrementando.

Por su parte para el Conde la repentina lluvia resultaba un punto a su favor pues con la nubosidad se ocultaba el Sol que tanto daño le hacía. Cierto era que tal y como el Conde mismo lo había dicho, había algunos aspectos errados acerca de los vampiros. No era como si la luz del Sol fuera a matarlo  de inmediato con sólo dejar que le tocaran algunos rayos, el Sol no era así de mortal para ellos, pero sí debía cuidarse de no permanecer demasiado tiempo a la luz del día porque podía debilitarlo terriblemente y eso gradualmente lo conllevaría a su inminente muerte. La clave era no tener una exposición prolongada.

—quizá tiene razón, señor Freeman, después de todo la cruz podría ser el símbolo más poderoso que existe contra el mal…—comentó el Conde en tono afable y sonrió brevemente. Pero estaba siendo un tanto irónico.

—La lluvia está incrementando…—musitó el rubio para zanjar un poco el tema.

—Nada más perfecto para esta tarde— dijo el Conde seductor.

En ese momento Martin consideró que los vampiros sólo podían salir de noche, como se contaba en innumerables historias, pero de pronto se preguntó a sí mismo por qué por un instante había sospechado que el Conde Richard era uno de esos no-muertos. Quizá sólo debía ser que en su mente se había empecinado la idea de tomarlo como modelo del protagonista de su obra y su inusual atractivo volvía irresistible la idea.

—Espero que no empeore— atinó a responder el rubio, tímidamente. La mano del Conde parecía conducirse por su espalda.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el carruaje arribara al fin frente a la fachada de la gran mansión del Conde. La lluvia no había cesado, pero afortunadamente tampoco había empeorado. Sin embargo provocaba que el cielo estuviera más oscuro. Y al ver por la ventana, Martin consideró que sin duda conseguiría mojarse un poco antes de llegar hasta la entrada principal.

—hemos llegado, señor Freeman— anunció el Conde cuando el carruaje se detuvo dentro de la propiedad, justo frente a la fachada. Martin dio un muy quedo suspiro, reconociendo el mismo lugar donde había estado hacía varias noches atrás, a través del vidrio de la ventanilla que estaba cubierto de gotas de lluvia.

—oh, sí, ya lo he notado— dijo el rubio en respuesta, mirando al Conde por un momento.

—Lo lamento, señor Freeman, la lluvia sigue imparable— expresó el Conde sin perder su elegancia — por suerte siempre vengo preparado— dijo y sacó de debajo del asiento un elegante y largo paraguas de color rojo oscuro, que hacía muy buena combinación con su traje.

Martin se admiró de ver el paraguas en mano del Conde, o tal vez era que nunca podía dejar de pensar que cualquier elemento lo hacía lucir mucho más elegante de lo que ya era.

—ah, eso me parece muy acertado de su parte, señor Conde— dijo Martin y entonces un lacayo abrió la portezuela de su carroza y los invitó a salir con una reverencia, a pesar de que la lluvia lo estaba mojando, mientras en su mano traía un paraguas abierto para cubrir a los pasajeros hasta que se encaminaran fuera del vehículo.

—gracias, James— dijo el conde a su lacayo al tiempo que salía del carro. Estando afuera él mismo ofreció su mano al rubio Martin para ayudarlo a salir de forma caballerosa. Martin volvió a disfrutar su galante atención y le agradeció. Mientras el Conde le tomaba la mano para ayudarlo a bajar del carruaje, sus miradas se encontraron y en ese momento, Martin sintió un impulso por besarlo, un impulso mucho más fuerte de lo que había creído tener antes. Pero trató de disiparlo de su mente de inmediato.

No faltó mucho para que el Conde abriera su propio paraguas y con ello cubrió de inmediato a su rubio invitado.

—no me gustaría que se moje con esta lluvia, señor Freeman— musitó el Conde con sensualidad.

Martin se sonrojó un poco y soslayó la mirada pero obedeció al ofrecimiento del Conde cuando le indicó amablemente acercarse a él para poder cubrir a ambos con su paraguas.

—Gracias, señor— musitó el rubio en tono quedo de voz y de esa forma ambos caminaron juntos sobre el piso mojado hasta llegar a los peldaños de la entrada principal de la casa donde un sirviente los esperaba con la puerta abierta.

Martin alzó la mirada hacia la casa y observó la mansión con detenimiento. A pesar de que la lluvia seguía cayendo, había luz de día suficiente para observar con mayor detalle la gran casona, algo que no había podido hacer la primera vez que había estado ahí noches atrás. Notó que muy por encima del techo había algunas figuras negras que le eran poco distinguibles a esa distancia pero que desde ahí parecían ser una especie de gárgolas pequeñas, que sin duda hacían buen juego con el resto del estilo gótico de la casa. Pero el asombro de Martin fue interrumpido cuando el Conde lo llamó.

—vamos dentro, señor Freeman— indicó el Conde al tiempo que posaba su mano, fría, sobre la espalda del rubio para conducirlo por el camino.

—ah, sí, desde luego señor…—respondió Martin sucinto. Y el Conde mantuvo su mano sobre su espalda. Martin podía sentir una especie de gélida sensación al contacto, aún si a él lo cubría un largo abrigo. Y sin embargo, aquella sensación también era placentera, incitadora, que a su vez engrandecía su inquietud porque estaba entrando de nuevo dentro de la gran mansión del Conde. Esta vez estarían a solas. Eso lo emocionaba.

Juntos entraron por el corredor no sin antes proporcionarle sus abrigos al sirviente, que los había esperado en la entrada principal, para que los guardara.

—Vamos directamente a mi despacho, señor Freeman, dentro se encuentra mi acervo personal del cual quiero mostrarle— dijo el Conde y Martin asintió. De esa forma caminaron directamente hacia el despacho.

Estando dentro, Martin pudo observar lo amplio que era. Se sentía grandemente emocionado y al mismo tiempo, en cuanto el Conde Richard cerró la puerta, Martin sintió una opresión en el pecho debido a una repentina sensación de claustro. Todo resultaba tan extraño, pero no podía eludir su deseo de permanecer ahí, a solas con el apuesto Conde en un lugar más íntimo e interesante como ese.

—espero que le agrede mi despacho personal, señor Freeman— dijo el Conde con un muy suave siseo en su voz al tiempo que se acercaba a una de las mesas del lugar para encender un quinqué que parcialmente iluminó la habitación. Por la ventana aún entraba un poco de luz del día, pero afuera seguía lloviendo. Martin sonrió brevemente para demostrar amabilidad y agradecimiento.

—no podría desagradarme tan admirable lugar, no imaginé que su despacho fuera tan amplio  y lleno de estantes y objetos interesantes— apuntó Martin, un poco nervioso. El Conde se acercó poco a poco a él, esbozando una temeraria sonrisa en sus labios y sin dejar de mirarlo con interés.

—Me alegra que de primera instancia se esté llevando una muy buena impresión de mi oficina personal— dijo el Conde con voz más suavizada —así como me alegra mucho poder tener la oportunidad de conversar mucho más a solas con usted sobre esos asuntos que nos atañen, algo que en aquella ocasión no pudo ser muy posible debido a que mi charla se prolongó con Benedict— comentó el Conde con tranquilidad, para Martin la voz del Conde y todo su porte nunca dejaban de parecerle sumamente seductores.

Al haber mencionado a Benedict, el rubio de pronto se percató que no había pensado mucho en él desde que se habían despedido en las oficinas de la revista del Conde Richard y de pronto eso lo hizo sentir ciertamente culpable, porque Benedict era su novio y había acordado incluso esperarlo al salir de las instalaciones. Pero se distraía demasiado de esa culpa cada vez que el Conde volvía a estar cerca de él, hablándole casi al oído con su voz grave y seductora, y entonces fue la primera vez que Martin reconoció para sus adentros, al menos un poco, que el Conde Richard realmente le atraía sexualmente, mucho más que como un simple modelo a seguir que debía plasmar en su obra. El Conde Richard era un hombre que realmente lograba provocar una excitante atracción.

—ah, bueno…era muy importante esa charla, debe tener charlas muy importantes con sus empleados…y— masculló el rubio nervioso.

—lo son, en efecto…es por eso que estoy ansioso porque usted también se convierta en alguien que trabaje conmigo…— susurró el Conde seductoramente.

En ese momento de pronto, Martin se vio acorralado contra una de las mesas que se encontraban en la habitación, y cuando se dio cuenta el Conde ya estaba casi invadiendo su espacio personal. La situación se volvía cada vez más incómoda aunque realmente Martin no deseaba que terminara.

—el honor sería totalmente mío, señor— musitó el rubio en respuesta, con un tono más dotado de coquetería que enloqueció al Conde para sus adentros. Pero de pronto el Conde se detuvo y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para dejar de acorralar a su invitado rubio.

—de verdad para mí tener a un excelente escritor como usted justo aquí en este espacio tan íntimo en mi propia casa, es sumamente excitante, señor Freeman— aseguró el Conde con efusividad adornada de provocación. Las mejillas del rubio volvieron a ruborizarse y al verlo así a la luz del quinqué y de unas cuantas velas que se encontraban también encendidas, el Conde imaginó lo deliciosa que debía ser esa sangre que ahora mismo corría bajo su piel. Se sintió grandemente tentado a relamerse los labios frente a él, pero desistió.

—jaja— Martin soltó una risita que trató de hacer parecer discreta.

— ¿Le causa gracia? — inquirió el Conde sonriente y un poco confundido.

—no, es sólo que…de verdad no puedo creer que un reconocido noble como usted se refiera a mí de esa forma, después de invitarme a estar a solas para ver su acervo personal. Es que…yo soy un simple escritor amateur de fábulas y cuentos, ni siquiera soy un novelista…— explicó el rubio timorato y con la mirada esquiva, sus manos se movían nerviosamente sobre el pecho del Conde que estaba frente a él, con la intención de tomar al rubio en sus brazos.

—es usted un hombre con mucho talento, señor Freeman, y está usted escribiendo una gran novela que quedará en el gusto de todos para la posteridad, de eso estoy seguro— dijo el Conde, acercándose de nuevo a él mientras temerariamente tomaba una de sus manos y la elevaba hacia su rostro para besarla de nuevo con sutileza.

Martin se sintió lleno de vergüenza ante el repentino acto, nunca nadie antes lo había hecho y mucho menos un distinguido señor que ejercía sobre él tanto misterio y atracción sexual.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, provocado por la pausa que ambos hicieron mirándose fijamente a los ojos uno al otro, una enajenación mutua. Afuera la lluvia parecía inclemente, había empeorado y las grandes gotas golpeaban los vidrios de las ventanas. Y Martin se veía de nuevo acorralado, los brazos del Conde parecían querer deslizarse sobre su cuerpo con el afán de abrazarlo, pero antes de que lo hiciera el rubio decidió que lo mejor era evitarlo, no estaba bien, debía cambiar la situación, y por ello se movió a un lado para alejarse de él.

—vuelvo a agradecer mucho su reconocimiento y sobretodo sus halagos, señor— masculló el rubio sumamente cohibido y soslayando la mirada. Fingió toser un poco y luego se acomodó el chaleco con algo de nerviosismo. Y el Conde sólo sonreía, la situación le divertía.

—bueno, creo que sería mejor que comience a mostrarle mi biblioteca, señor Freeman. Puede pasar por aquí, por favor— indicó el Conde con amabilidad.

Con una elegante reverencia, el Conde le indicó el camino y Martin asintió. Luego caminaron por un pequeño pasillo que conectaba al estudio con otra habitación. Al abrir la puerta, Martin pudo ver con admiración que se trataba de una biblioteca más amplia y magnifica de lo que había imaginado, con altos estantes llenos de libros de todo tipo de volumen.

— ¿qué le parece, señor Freeman? — inquirió el Conde con voz susurrante.

— ¡es maravillosa tan solo a simple vista! — exclamó Martin con efusividad moderada, realmente le emocionaba mucho el lugar pero no quería que el Conde pensara que era un maleducado.

—Por favor señor Freeman, tome asiento…— invitó el Conde al tiempo que acercaba a él una fina silla de madera con cojines de terciopelo. Martin asintió educadamente y obedeció y  pronto pronunció.

—ah, señor, si no le importa realmente me gustaría empezar de inmediato a consultar los libros— dijo el rubio un poco cohibido. El Conde esbozó una amplia sonrisa breve.

—La paciencia es una virtud, señor Freeman. Primero, podríamos hablar un poco acerca del concepto del vampiro y la forma en que lo ha manejado usted en sus excelsos manuscritos, los cuales me mostró en mi oficina de mi empresa. Me gustaría que usted mismo me lo describiera y me los narrara personalmente, señor Freeman— pidió el Conde solemnemente, aún de pie frente a él sin tomar asiento.

—bien, pues como creo ya he mencionado antes, he tratado de tomar referencias desde la tradición oral más antigua de la que se tenga relato…incluso desde las creencias milenarias de regiones lejanas…—comenzó por decir el rubio, soslayando un poco la mirada mientras el Conde lo escuchaba atentamente, de pie frente a él.

—China, la antigua Roma quizá…las regiones del Mediterráneo…—apuntó el Conde Richard con elegante voz, aunque sereno realmente sonaba entusiasmado. Martin se movía un poco nervioso en su propio asiento, lo hacía sentir incómodo el hecho que el Conde decidiera permanecer de pie frente a él porque su pose lo hacía lucir imponente y las luces de las velas que iluminaban su silueta enaltecían aún más su gallardía.

//Realmente es muy guapo…// pensaba el rubio para sus adentros al admirar el rostro y masculino cuerpo del Conde, todo en él lo atraía sobremanera, su porte imponente, su cabello oscuro que lo intrigaba, sus ojos azules y brillantes, su rostro perfilado y la barba incipiente que ahora adornaba su rostro. No creía haber visto a algún hombre así antes que lo impactara de esa manera.

—err…sí, esas regiones antiguas…y…—el rubio comenzó a tartamudear, la presencia del Conde lo distraía en demasía.

En ese momento, Martin se percató de que en una de las paredes había varios daguerrotipos colgados. Pudo observar que en ellos posaba el Conde con porte y elegancia, como aquel que había visto hacía un rato en su oficina de su revista, y no pudo evitar recordar la foto de su primo difunto que lo había acompañado cada noche a velar su sueño desde los últimos poco más de veinte años, tratando de engañar a la muerte. La foto de su primo difunto era la única que poseía, porque aún era difícil costear tener una, por ello se admiró mucho de que el Conde tuviera varias tan sólo en su biblioteca personal.

El Conde se dio cuenta de inmediato de que aquellas fotografías suyas habían despertado el interés del rubio y sonrió de lado con malicia.

—veo que le gustan mis daguerrotipos, señor Freeman— dijo el Conde instigador.

—Son muy buenos daguerrotipos, además no puedo evitar la admiración de ver que posee varios—admitió Martin.

—y por toda la casa tengo más, también algunas pinturas que seguro le gustará ver más tarde— comentó el Conde sonriente.

En ese momento Martin se preguntó si el Conde vivía sólo en esa inmensa mansión, exceptuando a sus sirvientes, pero no se atrevió a preguntar.

—Yo…tengo un daguerrotipo con un marco parecido a ese, está colocado en mi dormitorio…fuera de eso no es común para mí ver tantos daguerrotipos juntos— se animó a comentar el rubio señalando uno de los daguerrotipos colgados. El Conde notó su entusiasmo en sus palabras, pero pronto Martin volvió a soslayar la mirada con timidez.

—El daguerrotipo de un familiar suyo muy cercano, supongo…—comentó el Conde, que ya sabía bien que el retrato al cual Martin se refería era el de su primo muerto hace más de dos décadas.

Martin se estremeció por ello, pero no imaginaba que el Conde había conocido, de hecho, a su primo en vida y que él mismo había visto el daguerrotipo al acecharlo en su dormitorio mientras dormía, para beber su sangre y saciar su sed, además de los impulsivos deseos carnales que él le provocaba.

—ah, sí…el retrato de mi primo…que murió hace varios años— admitió el rubio sin poder fingir demasiado su asombro.

— _Memento mori…_ una fotografía de difuntos…qué nostálgicas resultan ser, además que juegan a engañar a la muerte…o al menos eso dicen— dijo el Conde con voz lúgubre. Martin sintió una especie de escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo al escucharlo decir eso, porque el Conde Richard había atinado a la verdad, porque había adivinado que el daguerrotipo de su primo Charles era un retrato _post mortem_.

—No sé si se deba creer en esas cosas…—musitó Martin irresoluto, esquivando la mirada. El Conde volvió a sonreír.

—Bueno, por algo forma parte del consciente colectivo, señor Freeman. Además podría ser cierto, las posibilidades son infinitas. Pero en mi opinión no creo que sea algo espantoso, más bien es algo bello, porque permite que los vivos puedan mantener siempre ese vínculo y no solo el mejor recuerdo de sus familiares que se han marchado. Es un privilegio que la tecnología nos ha traído a este prodigioso siglo XIX, algo que hace algunas décadas nadie hubiera imaginado— expresó el Conde sensato, Martin volvió a enajenarse de su atractiva elegancia y el seductor tono de su masculina voz.

—es verdad…gracias a esta maravillosa invención del hombre podemos mantener una fiel imagen de las personas…— comentó el rubio timorato. El Conde volvió a acercarse hacia él.

—En efecto, lo ideal es preservar la mejor imagen de las personas, vivas o muertas. Por eso creo que sería un desperdicio no tener una imagen suya, señor Freeman, siendo usted un hombre tan hermoso— dijo Richard provocativo y con procacidad. Martin sintió ruborizarse de inmediato.

—ah…pero eso…— titubeó el rubio. Pronto sintió la mano del Conde posarse sobre su hombro y el usual y extraño contacto frío de su caricia.

—por ello lo invito a tomarse un daguerrotipo conmigo uno de estos días, señor Freeman. Le aseguro que si acepta me hará muy dichoso— dijo el Conde fijando su mirada sobre él. Martin volvió a estremecerse.

—Por supuesto,  sería un honor— respondió Martin con voz trémula.

—Por cierto, añadiendo este elemento a su novela, es sabido que los vampiros no se reflejan en los espejos, tampoco pueden ser fotografiados porque no son seres que reflejen la luz…—comentó el Conde Richard con una afable sonrisa, estaba siendo irónico, porque ciertamente en él esas cosas no eran del todo ciertas.

—Sí, de esa forma se han quedado vigentes dichas características en todas estas leyendas…— respondió Martin dubitativo, no sabía por qué de pronto el Conde había decidido comentar eso.

En ese momento el Conde se acercó a una vitrina que se encontraba en la biblioteca y de ahí sacó una botella de vino y un par de copas.

— ¿desea tomar una copa, señor Freeman? — inquirió el Conde mientras comenzaba a servir un poco del vino sobre la copa. Martin asintió amable y decidió levantarse de su asiento y tomarla por sí mismo.

—Sí, muchas gracias— respondió el rubio retraídamente tomando entre sus manos la copa que el Conde le estaba alcanzando en ese momento.

Los dedos de ambos se tocaron en el acto, la gélida sensación del contacto extrañamente placentero llenó de emoción interna a Martin y de ansiedad al Conde y ambos se sonrieron por un momento.

Entonces el Conde comenzó a servirse una copa para él mismo.

—muy buen vino, señor— comentó el rubio tras sorber un poco de la copa, cuyo contenido se reflejaba bellamente rojo, análogo al color de la sangre fresca.

—me alegra que le guste, señor Freeman— dijo el Conde oscilando un poco su propia copa entre sus dedos ahora desnudos.

Luego de dar un par más de sorbos a la bebida y continuar la charla, finalmente el Conde decidió conducir a su invitado hacia los estantes donde se hallaban libros de gruesos volúmenes y aspecto antiguo, seguramente eran libros que guardaban muchos secretos. Y el Conde Richard tomo uno de ellos, que desempolvó de inmediato con un paño.

—mire, señor Freeman, seguro esto le resultará sumamente interesante…documentación de personajes importantes que tuvieron historias oscuras y aterradoras. Los escritos incluyen además sus árboles genealógicos y las ramas reales de cada uno— comentó el Conde mientras colocaba el pesado viejo libro sobre una de las mesas, abriéndolo por la mitad para que Martin pudiera observarlo.

— ¿cómo supo que estaba yo interesado en conocer la oscura historia de algunos aristócratas, señor Conde? — inquirió el rubio desconcertado y con una sonrisa nerviosa. Richard le sonrió.

—intuición, señor Freeman, igual que la tuve hace rato cuando le comenté acerca de los daguerrotipos— dijo el Conde son voz serena. Martin se sintió aún más perturbado, no le había comentado que el Conde había atinado al tema del retrato _post mortem_ que él conservaba de su difunto primo.

Martin volvió a sonreír y no dijo nada más, y fijó su atención sobre las viejas páginas donde se mostraban los dichos árboles genealógicos. Las páginas sin duda lucían bastante viejas y deterioradas por el tiempo pero las letras eran perfectamente legibles y hechas con una vieja imprenta, con bellas letras capitales y demás decoraciones ornamentadas.  Martin estaba admirado de poder consultar un viejo libro como ese, que a juzgar por su apariencia seguramente tenía al menos doscientos años.

— ¿conoce las historias de estos personajes, señor Freeman? — preguntó el Conde, atreviéndose a deslizar suavemente su mano sobre la espalda del rubio, deslizándose por toda su espina dorsal hasta detener la punta de sus dedos en su parte baja. Martin supo que era demasiado atrevimiento de su parte, pero no dijo nada. Y se sentía precia de una emoción intemperante.

—err…no del todo, he leído algo de algunos pero a decir verdad…me han hecho falta muchas fuentes de información…porque, en ningún lado es fácil encontrar viejos libros tan interesantes como este— musitó el rubio, perdiéndose un poco en la locura interna que le causaba la gélida y atrevida caricia de parte del Conde sobre su espalda baja.

—No se preocupe, señor Freeman, yo me encargaré de enseñarle yo mismo, y de mostrarle todos los libros que de esta vieja biblioteca necesite— dijo el Conde seductivamente.

—Se lo agradezco mucho señor Conde, y bueno…creo que…la figura de un aristócrata podría resultar sumamente atrayente para mi escrito, algo que engañe a la víctima ocultando la verdadera naturaleza monstruosa de vampiro— dijo el rubio. Richard rió internamente.

— ¿ha contemplado ya basarse en algún modelo en específico, señor Freeman? ¿Ha imaginado el concepto en el cual lo describiría? Confieso que tengo una gran curiosidad— exclamó el Conde con efusividad, sin quitar todavía su mano temeraria sobre la espalda del cohibido rubio, sus caricias parecían pronunciarse más.

—mmmh…no, aún no he pensado exactamente bien cómo sería, es decir…creo que sería bien que se tratase de un príncipe…con el pelo oscuro como la noche…y…— titubeó el rubio sumamente nervioso, las caricias del Conde sobre su espalda se volvían más insinuantes mientras sus miradas se fijaban entre sí, algo bastante excitante. Martin volvió a considerar que el brillo en la mirada azulada del Conde era inusual, una mirada dotada de un brillo que parecía sobrenatural.

—En ese caso...tal vez podría interesarle la historia de este príncipe, que vivió hace algunos siglos en la Europa Continental— comentó el Conde con voz susurrante y comenzó a cambiar las páginas del viejo libro para mostrarle a Martin donde comenzaba a narrarse la biografía de un príncipe Húngaro de estirpe muy antigua e importante.

Martin miró el texto con atención y comenzó a leer un poco la primera página, mientras podía sentir la respiración del Conde Richard cerca de su oído. En el escrito se describía los aspectos más importantes de dicho príncipe y en la página siguiente se observaba un dibujo que intentaba representar la imagen de lo que había sido aquel príncipe, un dibujo arcaico sin demasiado detalle que sin embargo lograba plasmar bien sus características principales, con un estilo todavía medieval, como lo eran un cabello oscuro y una barba corta pero abundante sobre su rostro. Algo en ese dibujo le resultaba sumamente familiar, como si ya antes lo hubiera visto, pero hasta ese momento no consideró que tuviera un parecido con el Conde, a quien por supuesto, nunca había visto con una barba así.

—Parece sumamente interesante— comentó el rubio con voz un poco dificultosa, luego de terminar de leer la primera página, que estaba escrita en inglés antiguo pero que había logrado comprender bien.

—debo confesar que no hay mucho de este personaje escrito en libros en inglés, pero hay varios en latín, húngaro, rumano....también  podría mostrárselos si lo desea— comentó el Conde con voz susurrante.

—ah, estaría muy bien, pero ¿cree que sería correcto tomar de inspiración a este personaje? — inquirió el rubio dubitativo luego de que el Conde al fin se apartara un poco de él y tratara de encaminarse de nuevo hacia el estante.

—seguro que sí, puesto que fue un aristócrata con un oscuro pasado…cruel y despiadado— explicó el Conde, volteándose de nuevo hacia él por un momento para luego tomar del estante otro viejo libro.

Martin se quedó callado por un momento hasta que el Conde Richard colocó el libro sobre la mesa, junto al otro, y abrió sus páginas.

—sé lo mucho que le interesan los seres despiadados, ¿no es así? — inquirió Richard acercándose de nuevo a él, con elegante paso.

Martin se sintió mucho más nervioso, de nuevo se estaba sintiendo acorralado, aunque a decir verdad todo el tiempo que permanecía en compañía del Conde se sentía de esa manera.

— ¿a qué se refiere? — inquirió Martin con nerviosismo.

—He de decir que sus historias me han fascinado en demasía, sobre todo por sus personajes, los cuales dota usted siempre de una psicología magnifica, como aquel que escribió en ese extraordinario cuento corto de ultratumba. El asesino que se levantaba de entre los muertos sediento de venganza, era tan cruel y despiadado con sus infortunadas victimas que de sólo leerlo casi me quitó el sueño— dijo el Conde irónico pero sincero. Cierto era que realmente estaba enamorado del talento de Martin, pero no era cierto en absoluto que sus relatos de terror le espantaran cuando el verdadero monstruo infernal era él.

Martin no sabía qué decir, trataba de esquivar la mirada en lo mayor posible, sus sentimientos en ese momento eran una mezcla de perturbación y excitación por la adulación del Conde y sabía que muy probablemente sus mejillas estaban más que ruborizadas y eso sólo incrementaba mucho más su vergüenza.

Y tras una breve pausa, el Conde continuó hablando —Por eso no me arrepiento de considerarlo a usted mi literato favorito— dijo el Conde con voz sumamente sensual mientras se aventuraba a tomar la mano del rubio entre la suya por un momento para nuevamente besar el dorso de esta.

—señor Conde, por favor yo…—titubeó el rubio tratando al fin de protestar un poco, pero ciertamente no quería evitar la seducción, cada una de las incitaciones del Conde eran demasiado atrayentes.

—Usted mismo es fascinante, señor Freeman— susurró el Conde con suma seducción, besando todavía el dorso de su mano, ahora con mayor furor –magníficamente talentoso y a la vez tan ingenuo…puro…virginal…— susurró el Conde con voz sutilmente ronca, pausando solo un poco entre cada beso –desesperado- que daba a la mano de su invitado.

Martin estaba lleno de vergüenza, el Conde no cesaba de besar su mano y cuando se detuvo, Martin pudo darse cuenta de cuál era su intención a continuación. Pronto el rostro del Conde parecía acercarse cada vez más al suyo con osadía, pero de pronto en un momento se detuvo.

—No creo que esto esté bien…además, debo decir que me causa vergüenza— dijo el rubio.

—oh, le ruego me disculpe señor Freeman, no quiero hacerlo sentir incómodo, pero me es inevitable demostrar la admiración que usted me causa, la cual es mucha— expuso el Conde con un poco más de seriedad.

Martin mostró una expresión más seria en el rostro, en señal de protesta. Internamente estaba totalmente desconcertado. Estaba agitado, sentía su corazón latir con mayor ímpetu. Pero pese a ello, realmente estaba disfrutando la seducción desvergonzada de parte del Conde, ahora estaba casi seguro de que eso era, seducción suya, pero todavía permanecía una parte de conciencia en su mente y por eso  sabía que no podía seguir permitiéndolo y su expresión se tornó más rígida.

El Conde se dio cuenta de su protesta y se separó de él de nuevo, dando un par de pasos atrás para dejar de invadir su espacio personal.

—está usted molesto, Señor Freeman. En verdad estoy muy arrepentido de mi osado comportamiento— dijo el Conde excusándose. Pero el ceño de Martin continuaba fruncido.

—Señor Conde, por favor le ruego que no siga…— masculló el rubio soslayado, avergonzado, no muy seguro después de todo. De pronto se sentía cohibido de nuevo, Richard era un Conde de una familia muy importante y él era un simple hombre con un oficio todavía corriente. No podía haber punto de comparación entre ambos, la alcurnia y la pobreza, no podía exigirle a nada a un Conde como él.

Pero el Conde no estaba molesto o indignado en absoluto, estaba disfrutando de nuevo ver de tan cerca la timidez del rubio, que olía deliciosa a su olfato vampírico. Su ansiedad por tomarlo entre sus brazos se volvía cada vez más fuerte de controlar. Martin le era cada vez más irresistible.

Martin continuó con la mirada esquiva, expresando en su rostro su confusión y su angustia por salir de esa incómoda situación, pero no se movió de su lugar ni intentó siquiera hacerlo. Y el Conde todavía permanecía frente a él, casi acorralándolo al acecho, admirando su belleza y sonriendo con malicia, que Martin en ese momento no podía notar pues su atención neciamente seguía obstinada en mirar hacia sus pies, no quería volver a encontrarse con el rostro del Conde Richard de frente.

Ninguno de los dos pronunció más palabra durante algunos segundos, en la habitación hubo un silencio incómodo, hasta que zanjando un poco el asunto, el Conde pronunció.

— ¿Sabía usted que algunos vampiros no están del todo contentos con su condición? — inquirió el Conde, desviando un poco el incómodo momento. Pero Martin seguía mostrando seriedad.

—Sí…bueno, ese es un elemento que se ha sugerido en épocas recientes, especialmente en esa serie de escritos llamado _Varney, The Vampire…_ ya sabe, los conflictos que tiene el personaje principal al odiar su condición como vampiro — dijo el rubio.

— _El festín de sangre_ …magnifica literatura vampírica contemporánea…aunque no tan magnifica como la que usted plasmará con su maravillosa imaginación en su novela, señor Freeman— comentó el Conde Richard con voz suavizada.

En ese momento sin pensar, Martin aflojó un poco la oronda corbata que llevaba puesta, la situación incómoda había hecho que su temperatura corporal incrementara un poco, sentía un repentino calor y eso lo hacía desear despojarse de tal corbata. Pero pronto desistió de ello, no sería educado de su parte quitárselo frente al importante Conde, además tampoco podía dejar al descubierto aquellas marcas que habían aparecido en su cuello desde hacía semanas atrás y que seguía pensando, eran producto de algún indicio de que su salud andaba mal.

—Lo siento, es sólo que de pronto me ha dado calor…— musitó el rubio soslayado y de nuevo avergonzado.

—Entiendo…a pesar de que la noche se está tornando fría…— añadió el Conde mientras observaba con exquisitez la forma en que Martin seguía acomodando el lazo en su cuello.

—sí, eso es extraño…pero no quiero despojarme de esto, sólo quiero ajustarlo un poco— dijo el rubio titubeante. El Conde estaba admirado de mirar su blanco cuello que tanto deseaba morder, de nuevo.

Afuera la lluvia continuaba inclemente.

—Puede usar ese espejo, si lo desea— sugirió el Conde señalando hacia un ovalado espejo que se encontraba en una de las paredes.

—Gracias— titubeó el rubio y obedeció a su petición y se encaminó hacia el espejo frente al cual comenzó a acomodarse la corbata. Martin se percató que estaba sudando y sintió vergüenza consigo mismo. Observó discretamente que esas marcas punzantes y rojas seguían remarcadas en su cuello y extrañamente al verlas creyó sentirse un poco debilitado, como ya era usual sentirse por las mañanas. Aún atento a las marcas de su cuello, Martin de pronto pudo sentir las manos del Conde rodeando atrevidamente su cintura y con sobresalto se giró de inmediato hacia él. Aquellas caricias eran verdaderamente lascivas, mucho más pronunciadas que las anteriores que osadamente el Conde Richard le había hecho, pero Martin no podía evitarlas, era como si su cuerpo de pronto no respondiera del todo y todo ello ejerció una reacción en su entrepierna. Además, al girarse hacia él y a pesar de la diferencia de estaturas, Martin había alzado la mirada hacia el Conde para encontrarse con su rostro, atractivo y varonil que lo miraba con ansiosa lujuria. Ambos estaban frente al espejo, pero Martin estando de espaldas no pudo percatarse de que sólo él se reflejaba en el espejo, no podía darse cuenta que la figura del Conde Richard no podía ser reflejada, prueba irrefutable de su condición de vampiro.

Martin continuaba hipnotizado por su seducción, al tiempo que el Conde ahora deslizaba sus dedos sobre la corbata del rubio para observar su cuello desnudo, que mostraba las marcas que él mismo le había hecho noches atrás. Y de pronto, en un desesperado movimiento, el Conde condujo su boca hacia el cuello de su invitado, mostrando sus afilados colmillos, amenazantes con morder. Pero hasta ese momento Martin no podía percatarse de ello, de pronto sólo estaba dejándose llevar por la seducción de este extraño hombre, y se aferró a sus brazos, fuertes, masculinos, esperando a que el Conde siguiera explorando su cuerpo con sus manos exasperadas.

Pero entonces el Conde se detuvo y sus colmillos parecieron encogerse un poco, de forma retráctil, para volver a fijar sus ojos sobre los del rubio que había logrado excitarse.

—Ahh— gimió el rubio, al sentir que las caricias del Conde se habían tornado cada vez más obscenas. Las grandes manos del Conde ahora palpaban su entrepierna, encontrándose con su miembro ya endurecido mientras su mirada sobrenatural no dejaba de observarlo fijamente con perversidad.

—eres tan hermoso…Martin…y preciosa es tu sangre, elixir de vida— susurró el Conde con gran excitación.

Martin no podía comprender lo que estaba pasando, el tan atractivo Conde Richard estaba asaltando su intimidad, y de pronto comenzó a sentir los labios del Conde posarse sobre los suyos que se apoderaron en un beso robado, paulatinamente desesperado. Y Martin cedió en todo momento.

El rubio, aunque todavía temeroso, se abrazó fuertemente de él, mientras las manos del Conde continuaban manoseando lascivamente todo su cuerpo. El beso lo estaba embriagando de un placer indescriptible en un instante y así, enajenado de tan excitantes nuevas sensaciones, de pronto Martin sintió una extraña presión mayor sobre sus labios, y tras ello un sabor metálico en la boca.

Sin separar sus labios de los labios del Conde, algunas gotas brotaron de sus comisuras, la lengua del Conde seguía adentrándose y dominando la suya, probando la sangre que acababa de brotar, y Martin se aferraba más a su espalda, en ese momento sus impulsos podían permitirle que hiciera todo lo que quisiera a voluntad con su cuerpo, incluso llegar más allá de besos y caricias, algo de hecho carnal, aún si estaba consciente de que era una locura.

Pero a pesar del sublime éxtasis, Martin podía sentir en ese beso, algo inusual y ciertamente incómodo, eran los colmillos del vampiro que se interponía entre sus lenguas, pero el rubio aún no podía imaginarlo ni concebirlo. Finalmente, cesó un poco el beso y el Conde lamió la preciosa sangre que manchaba los labios de su víctima, ahora más rojos. Y al ver bien su rostro de frente, Martin pudo ver con asombro su verdadero rostro de vampiro, con sus ojos refulgentes en color rojo y sus dientes afilados manchados con su sangre, que había vuelto a probar. Para el Conde, un exquisito manjar que le devolvía vitalidad, aunque fuera poco su consumo, tan solo unas gotas.

— ¿qué está pasando? — se preguntó el rubio a sí mismo, perplejo ante la repentina situación, el sabor metálico de su propia sangre estaba en toda su boca. Un leve dolor punzante en el labio inferior le hacía darse cuenta que su temor se había vuelto verdad, había sido víctima de su mordedura. Se había dado cuenta con horror que el atractivo y hercúleo Conde era en realidad un vampiro.

Mientras Martin continuaba tratando de comprender, el vampiro se relamía los labios, saboreando la preciosa sangre del rubio que había disfrutado en ese beso arrebatado, y se relamía también los afilados colmillos mientras su ardiente mirada dotada de un sobrenatural brillo esplendente continuaba fijada sobre el rubio con depravación.

—ah…—Martin volvió a dejar salir un gemido al sentir las manos invasivas del Conde adentrarse dentro de la bragueta de su pantalón, explorando dentro con el afán de estimular impúdicamente el bulto de su entrepierna, y el Conde parecía no estar dispuesto a pronunciar más palabra hasta lograr todos sus cometidos, acercando su boca ésta vez hacia el blanco cuello de su invitado. Sus afilados colmillos se mostraron de nuevo a continuación, y Martin supo lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero algo en él le impedía siquiera tratar de oponer un poco de resistencia. Sabía que el Conde Richard, que en realidad era un vampiro, estaba a punto de pincharlo y succionar su sangre.

Martin sólo cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó con temor a que eso sucediera.

Y sintió el pinchazo, y la presión al sentir los colmillos del monstruo clavarse, la forma en que comenzaba a succionar y la vileza de cómo disfrutaba alimentarse de ello. Pero entonces, Martin ya no supo nada más, su mente se volvió negra y perdió la consciencia. Y en tan solo unos instantes después despertó de su alucinación, seguramente eso era, porque descubrió con sobresalto que se encontraba de nuevo sentado en la fina silla con forro de terciopelo, y el Conde estaba frente a él bamboleando pausadamente su copa de vino entre sus dedos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — inquirió el rubio con una voz muy queda, casi inaudible, tratando de observar a su alrededor sin propósito. Era como si nada de aquello hubiera pasado, todo parecía intacto, incluso su corbata, sus ropas. Ni siquiera había sabor metálico de sangre en su boca, y su cuello no dolía, además las manecillas del reloj sobre la pared no habían avanzado desde la última vez que Martin las había visto. Y ante su cuestión por la sorpresa, el Conde no se inmutó, y sonrió.

— ¿Ocurre algo, señor Freeman? — inquirió el Conde fingiendo desconcierto y preocupación.

Martin se reclinó de nuevo en su lugar, resignado, tratando de asimilar su locura.

—Oh, no, nada…creo que es mi falta de sueño, el insomnio me ha afectado, supongo— dijo el rubio tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que todo había sido producto de su imaginación.

—Bueno señor Freeman, ¿gusta tomar otra copa de vino? Seguro le ayudará a relajarse— preguntó el Conde Richard amable, invitándole a tomar otra copa que comenzaba a servir para él.

Martin seguía terriblemente desconcertado, casi se sentía presa del pánico porque todo había parecido tan real y al mismo tiempo se convencía de que no lo había sido, nada de aquella sensual dominación del vampiro había ocurrido. Todo había sido una ilusión culpa de su empecinada obsesión con el tema, y con la gran atracción sexual que ya sentía por el Conde. Pero el Conde Richard ni siquiera era un vampiro, trató de convencerse de ello.

—ah, sí, estaría bien…—masculló el rubio en respuesta, irresoluto y con titubeante voz. El Conde notó en sus ojos su angustia, aún desde su distancia y terminó de servir la copa para luego acercársela.

Y con ansiedad y porque a pesar de todo todavía estaba lleno de dudas, al acercarse el Conde de nuevo a él, la mirada de Martin se dirigió hacia el espejo, porque si el Conde no se reflejaba en él sería una prueba irrefutable de su naturaleza. Pero para su sorpresa, y quizá aparente alivio, Martin pudo ver reflejada la espalda del Conde en el espejo.

Tras darse cuenta de ello, Martin dio un suspiro de alivio que no pudo evitar y tomó la copa en sus manos, que descubrió entonces estaban temblorosas.

—por favor señor Freeman, continuemos hablando de estos interesantes temas, siempre es un deleite escucharlo hablar— dijo el conde con voz calma, sensual, y al tenerlo de cerca Martin pudo cerciorarse que en su dentadura no había nada inusual, ningún indicio de colmillos afilados o rastro de sangre, ni el brillo de su mirada parecía inhumada. Martin volvió a dar un breve suspiro.

—tiene razón, señor. Podríamos seguir hablando de los orígenes, como ya antes se lo había dicho, aquellos que vienen desde la antigüedad…—masculló el rubio cohibido, sorbiendo un poco del vino de la copa.

— Por cierto ¿cree que es verdad eso que dicen? El hecho que los vampiros pueden convertirse en neblina a voluntad para acechar a sus víctimas desde la intimidad de sus dormitorios— inquirió el apuesto Conde con una sonrisa esbozada en sus labios.

—también se ha dicho que tienen la capacidad de transformarse en animales nocturnos. He leído acerca de esas viejas leyendas americanas que hablan acerca de los murciélagos vampiros y recientemente leí que Darwin está investigando sobre dichos animales, podría ser interesante añadirlo al escrito— expuso  el rubio.

—Tengo justamente libros del señor Darwin aquí y además de hecho lo conozco en persona— afirmó el Conde.

— ¡De verdad eso es estupendo! — exclamó el rubio, sorprendido de saber que el Conde lo conocía.

Y en ese momento la lluvia que afuera seguía cayendo comenzó a empeorar. Y Martin volteó su mirada hacia el reloj de péndulo de la pared, dándose cuenta que habían transcurrido largo rato conversando y que la noche acababa de caer. Debía permanecer ahí hasta que la lluvia cesara.

Y de esa forma, el Conde continuó mostrando varios de sus viejos libros al rubio y admiró que Martin decidiera hacer algunas cuantas notas con su propia pluma y tintero en ese lugar y momento, para no perder demasiados detalles, porque su caligrafía en verdad era inigualable y Richard era un vampiro amante de la belleza de varias de las cualidades de los seres humanos, y Martin en verdad poseía muchas.

Y esas mismas cualidades eran lo que volvía exquisita su preciosa sangre, como ninguna otra. Sangre que lo había alimentado esa noche, de nuevo, elixir de vida, preciosa sangre que seguiría alimentándolo durante mucho tiempo más. La seducción de esa noche le había proporcionado un glorioso festín, definitivamente Martin pronto sería totalmente suyo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin pude actualizar este fic! ;w; -se arrastra- quería actualizarlo desde Halloween y no pude Dx muchas cosas se atravesaron pero ya estoy de vuelta con esta sexy historia uwu llena de tensión sexual. No se pierdan lo que irá sucediendo en futuros capítulos! Ya verán todos los placeres que el sexy Conde Richard le va a enseñar a su rubio esclavo de sangre! owó
> 
> Mucha gracias por todos sus comentarios y Kudos! :3


	5. Lascivia onírica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin continúa teniendo una amena convivencia en compañía del apuesto Conde Richard en su gran mansión. En medio de la gradual tensión sexual entre ambos, el Conde le muestra su acervo personal en su biblioteca para enriquecer la inspiración de Martin para su nueva novela vampírica. Martin continua sin tener suficientes sospechas de que Richard es un vampiro real y que se ha convertido en su principal víctima al que alimenta con su sangre cada noche y al que poco a poco llevará al desenfreno carnal que será inevitable al verse forzado –e incitado- a quedarse una noche a dormir en su mansión.

****

 

 

**Capítulo 5— Lascivia onírica**

—La lluvia no ha parado— musitó el rubio Martin mientras hacía una breve pausa al escribir sus notas en la libreta que había llevado consigo. Miró de reojo por la gran ventana del lujoso despacho de aquel conde, las cortinas de fino terciopelo purpura no estaban totalmente corridas y se podía mirar lo que ocurría afuera. Martin podía ver que la lluvia además incrementaba, y eso distraía a menudo su atención. Además cada vez se hacía más tarde para volver. Ya era muy noche.

El conde notó la inquietud de Martin, de cualquier forma no había dejado de admirarlo con atención. Al ver que la inquietud de su rubio invitado se volvía mayúscula, el conde se acercó a él con sigilo y estando justo enfrente de él pronunció.

—lo noto muy preocupado señor Freeman, ¿es por causa de la lluvia? — inquirió el guapo Conde con melódica voz seductora. En ese momento el rubio volvió a hacer una pausa en su escritura y alzó un poco la mirada hacía Richard.

—ah, sí. No puedo mentirle, la verdad es que esta lluvia me preocupa. Se hace muy tarde para volver a casa, no sé cómo podré solucionarlo. Es por eso que estoy inquieto. Lo siento— expresó el rubio tímidamente mientras volvía a tratar de fijar su atención en sus escritos en un vano intento por desviar la mirada fija que el Conde tenía hacía él.

— ¡oh, vaya! No debe preocuparse por eso señor Freeman. Yo puedo llevarlo en mi carruaje de vuelta y a salvo a su hogar. Aunque temo que eso tendrá que ser hasta que la lluvia cese, porque por ahora se ha vuelto una total tormenta— dijo el Conde Richard con voz serena, sin apartar ni un solo momento la mirada seductora sobre él. Martin seguía internamente avergonzado por esa mirada que sin embargo al mismo tiempo disfrutaba en demasía.

—pero temo que para entonces será muy tarde, de hecho ya lo es. Tal vez a esta hora usted desearía estar en cama descansando y no atendiendo a un simple invitado como yo a quien apenas conoce— musitó el rubio avergonzado.

Pero ante su comentario el Conde sonrió de lado, estando perfectamente consciente de su verdadera condición infernal escuchar el comentario de Martin había sido totalmente irónico, era obvio que durante la noche él no dormía y por el contrario se mantenía mucho más activo que a cualquier hora del día.

—ah, no es problema para mí. De hecho me considero un ser nocturno— respondió el Conde sin desdibujar de su rostro su lánguida sonrisa que sin poder evitarlo derivó en una muy breve risa.

Aquello le dio una impresión extraña a Martin, aunque el Conde no había demostrado demasiado su ironía, Martin no presintió que las palabras del apuesto moreno eran literales.

—ah, ya veo. He de suponer que usted sufre insomnio. He padecido lo mismo durante algunos periodos de tiempo a lo largo de mi vida— comentó el rubio con voz tímida pero esforzándose por alzar la mirada hacia el conde y mantener el contacto visual mutuo, aunque esos ojos azules del moreno príncipe lo enajenaran demasiado a cada momento.

El conde volvió a soltar una breve risita, Martin notó que ésta vez su sonrisa se pronunciaba más al tiempo que el Conde daba un paso más al frente de él. Para este momento ambos estaban de pie uno frente al otro a lado del escritorio, y sus miradas continuaron fijas entre sí a pesar de la gran diferencia de estaturas que, aunque no lo admitieran, los impactaba a ambos.

—jaja, sí, algo así, supongo. Aunque más bien debe ser que siempre he preferido la tranquilidad de la noche, uno siempre puede concentrarse mejor si no hay ruido que perturbe. ¿No le parece, señor Freeman? — comentó el Conde Richard con voz suavizada, en un instante el hombre se atrevió a posar su mano derecha, ahora desnuda, sobre uno de los hombros del rubio y acto seguido lo acarició con sutil intención.

En ese momento, el nerviosismo del rubio incrementó sobremanera, temía que su respirar fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por el Conde, sobretodo dadas las circunstancias en las que estaban, tal cercanía y la tranquilidad de la noche.

—ah, tiene usted razón. Si no fuera porque la luz de las velas no son lo suficientemente buenas para la vista mientras escribo me atrevería a pasar toda la noche explayando mis ideas sobre el papel— respondió Martin, ésta vez soslayando un poco la mirada para evitar seguir atrapado en la azulina mirada incitante de Richard.

Richard sonrió de lado, admiraba ver también ese perfil lleno de vergüenza y preocupación, ciertamente admiraba todo de él y a cada momento lo provocaba, y la noche estaba al filo de la mitad, justo donde el día estaba a punto de culminar, la hora justa en que su apetito de sangre más que incrementar comenzaba a volverse desmesurado.  Las manecillas del reloj estaban a punto de indicar  la media noche. Pronto sonaría el repique. Martin lo observó al desviar la mirada del Conde. Ahora realmente era tarde para volver a casa y afuera la lluvia seguía inclemente. Hubo entonces un breve e incómodo silencio entre ambos en medio de aquella habitación que fungía como oficina, la mano del Conde seguía posada sobre el hombro tembloroso del rubio y de pronto una luz centelló por la gran ventana que tan pronto pasó se escuchó el rugido de un relámpago.

—La tormenta se ha vuelto mucho más violenta, ahora se ha convertido en tormenta eléctrica— expuso el Conde enfocando un momento su mirada sobre la gran ventana. Luego volvió a fijar su mirada sobre el rubio, había podido notar el breve sobresalto que aquel relámpago le había causado.

—me doy cuenta de ello— expresó el rubio un poco serio. Dentro de él la preocupación parecía haber sido sustituida por algo de resignación. Era obvio que dada la hora y las condiciones del clima esa noche no podría volver a su casa. Aunque no sabía si podría atreverse a preguntarle al Conde para que le concediera asilo, sabía que eso era lo más probable.

—no se preocupe señor Freeman, podrá quedarse esta noche aquí en mi modesta morada. Me ofrezco amablemente a ofrecerle mi techo y llevarlo personalmente a su hogar temprano por la mañana si así lo desea— expresó el Conde Richard con suma amabilidad y galanura.

Martin dio un muy breve suspiro. Aunque había esperado que el Conde dijera aquello, ciertamente no podía evitar sentir gran vergüenza.

—lamento mucho causarle tales molestias, señor— expresó el rubio cohibido, tratando nuevamente de desviar la mirada mientras los dedos inquietos de sus manos se movían dentro de sus bolsillos.

—no es ninguna molestia, de hecho realmente me emociona mucho poder tenerlo aquí como huésped, al menos por una noche— dijo el Conde sincero, por fuera sonaba sumamente amable aunque por dentro sus deseos perversos por tomar al rubio en sus brazos se incrementaban gradualmente.

—muchas gracias por la invitación señor Conde, por su preocupación, por su atención y por el tiempo que ha dedicado a mí estas horas— dijo el rubio haciendo una breve reverencia. Richard volvió a sonreír con seducción.

—No hay problema en lo absoluto, señor Freeman. Y bueno por ahora es bastante tarde, he pasado un rato inigualablemente divertido e interesante a su lado, aunque breve. Me gustaría tener muchos más momentos como éste a su lado— comentó el Conde acercándose de nuevo a él. Aunque no estuvieran arrinconados a la pared, Martin se sintió de nuevo acorralado por él, pero eso también le gustaba.

—También he disfrutado enormemente de su grata compañía, señor Conde— expresó el rubio sinceramente, ruborizándose un poco sin poder evitarlo.

—Me encantaría poder prolongar nuestra convivencia, pero supongo que usted preferiría descansar. Seguro le gustaría dormir bien. Si me permite el atrevimiento, su semblante se nota cansado y eso sinceramente me preocupa— apuntó el Conde, aunque por dentro él sabía perfectamente que él era la causa de la fatiga del rubio. Martin se sorprendió un poco de su comentario, había notado sinceridad en la preocupación de su anfitrión y alzó la mirada por un momento hacia él y le sonrió afable.

—Tiene usted razón señor, la verdad he estado debilitándome mucho durante las últimas semanas y a pesar de que he ido con el médico aún no han encontrado la razón. Suponen que puede ser un cuadro de anemia pero todos los estudios indican que no es así— admitió Martin con cierta seriedad haciendo una pausa antes de continuar— aunque esto no me ha detenido en mi labor—concluyó y volvió a sonreír al conde.

Richard volvió a posar su mano sobre el hombro de Martin que pronto deslizó por su espalda, estaba tratando de incitarlo y extrañamente ésta vez Martin comenzó a ceder un poco a su nerviosismo, la gran atracción que el Conde le causaba y sus muestras de afecto y contacto corporal le incitaban paulatinamente a corresponderle.

—le pido que se cuide, señor Freeman. Sinceramente no deseo que algo malo le suceda a mi escritor favorito— expresó el conde en voz susurrante. Martin sonrío con ironía, a pesar de todo seguía pensando que las palabras de Richard eran mera adulación y no quería inferir en el por qué.

—eso hago, al menos me esfuerzo— dijo el rubio vacilante.

—creo que debe ser el ambiente que existe en Londres, esta ciudad se ha llenado de fábricas contaminantes y la población se ha disparado dejando consigo todos sus desechos. Creo que le haría muy bien venir a tomarse unas vacaciones a mi castillo en Rumania, como ya se lo había sugerido, le aseguro que el paisaje natural allá es sumamente benefactor— dijo el conde invitándolo de nuevo a sus aposentos en la Europa Continental.

—me encantaría, pero tal vez no puedo darme el lujo de tomar unas vacaciones y mucho menos hacer un viaje tan largo el cual seguramente debe ser caro— expresó el rubio apenado, no tenía el valor de admitir que casi no tenía dinero ni para comer.

El conde sonrió con malicia, que Martin no pudo notar pues había soslayado la mirada. Cada vez que lo hacía, Richard no podía evitar que su ferviente deseo de morder su cuello se incrementara.

—no se preocupe, si acepta trabajar para mí yo mismo lo invito a viajar conmigo, pagaré todo por usted, incluido el largo viaje. Por mí no hay ningún problema— dijo Richard.

— ¿de verdad haría eso por mí? — cuestionó el rubio dubitativo y nervioso.

—es lo mínimo que puedo hacer en recompensa por tan maravillosos escritos que he disfrutado en noches lluviosas como esta, sumado a su grata compañía— expresó Richard galantemente.

Martin decidió que sería muy descortés de su parte rechazar su insistente invitación.

—de acuerdo, acepto. En retribución daré mi mejor esfuerzo por servir bien a su empresa— dijo el rubio volviendo su mirada hacia él. Por un instante muy breve, Martin creyó volver a ver el destello inusual en los ojos del apuesto conde, aquel destello que parecía tan brillante como la luz del relámpago. Y afuera la tormenta eléctrica continuaba.

—Eso me enaltece mucho, señor Freeman. Y bueno, se hace más tarde, será mejor que lo lleve a su habitación— indicó el Conde, ambos habían volteado a ver el reloj de péndulo que ya marcaba poco más de la media noche.

Martin asintió con voz queda, tomó su cuaderno y su maletín y junto al Conde Richard salió de aquel despacho, que el moreno se aseguró de cerrar bien.

Mientras ambos comenzaron a encaminarse por el corredor, Martin no pudo evitar sentir un gran estremecimiento. El lugar no estaba muy alumbrado y las pocas velas que aún se mantenían encendidas a lo largo del pasillo provocaban que las sombras de los objetos se alargaran mucho más.

—por favor sígame, señor Freeman— expresó el Conde Richard mientras osadamente posaba su mano sobre la espalda del rubio bajando poco a poco a su cintura con el propósito de guiarlo. En la otra mano llevaba un candelabro para iluminar el camino.

Martin se estremeció aún más al sentir su caricia que extrañamente se sintió literalmente fría, como si de un hielo se tratara.

—ah, sí, vamos— dijo el rubio en respuesta.

—oh, pero creo que he sido demasiado descortés en no invitarlo antes a cenar, seguramente tiene usted hambre. Le suplico me perdone, señor Freeman, he dispuesto de su tiempo toda la tarde y no le ofrecí antes alimento alguno. Me siento tan avergonzado— expresó el Conde, sin dejar de guiar al rubio.

Martin se percató en ese momento de que efectivamente tenía hambre, no había probado alimento desde el mediodía y ciertamente se había olvidado de ello.

—no se preocupe. Fui yo quien decidió interrumpirlo en su trabajo. Además ya es más de media noche para molestarlo además con eso, seguro sus sirvientes ya se fueron a dormir— dijo el rubio tratando de dar un argumento atinado, aunque a decir verdad él nunca había tenido sirvientes por lo cual no tenía mucha idea de cómo se administraba una gran mansión con aquella.

El conde rió sucinto, el comentario de Martin le había conmovido a pesar de ser un ser demoniaco animado en un cuerpo muerto. Martin no dejaba de causarle impacto con todas sus cualidades humanas y su ingenuidad, eso sólo debía hacer su sangre incluso mucho más exquisita para él.

—ah, por eso no hay problema. Puedo ordenar que preparen algo especial y de inmediato para usted. Además también debe alimentarse bien, para fortalecer su sangre, sobre todo si su padecimiento es anemia— expresó el Conde seductoramente. Martin pudo sentir como la mano del Conde se ceñía con mayor intención en su cintura, podía sentir sus dedos apretándolo con propósito sobre sus finas ropas y eso le causó una gran emoción que hizo palpitar su corazón con mayor ritmo.

El vampiro se regocijó internamente al escuchar la aceleración de su ritmo cardiaco, sus oídos demoniacos eran capaces de escuchar el correr de la sangre de Martin por sus venas y un sexto sentido infernal era capaz de hacerle sentir incluso su temperatura, que sin duda se tornaba más cálida, exquisita.

—Ah— gimió un poco el rubio sin poder evitarlo al sentir los dedos gélidos del Conde Richard apretar sobre su cintura. Martin se avergonzó por no poder evitar emitir tal sonido de su voz, supo que era evidente que el conde lo había escuchado y esperó temeroso su respuesta pero el Conde no dijo nada, solo lo admiró con la lasciva mirada que jamás cesaba en sus ojos y disfrutó el momento. Pese a todo no cesaron la caminata hasta el final del corredor, el cual era enorme y daba paso a diversas puertas, tan barrocas como la del despacho.

—La luz de la vela se apaga, pero pronto llegaremos— indicó el conde, continuaba guiando al nervioso rubio por la cintura.

Martin asintió, seguía sintiéndose tan estremecido y extrañado que no sabía qué más decir en ese momento. La sensación de sentir los gélidos dedos del vampiro sobre su cintura comenzaba a provocarle una inevitable reacción en la entrepierna.

Aunque el recorrido no se prolongó demasiado, para Martin casi pareció una intimidante eternidad. Finalmente llegaron a una enorme sala donde se encontraba un largo comedor con numerosas sillas de respaldo largo y cojines de terciopelo. El techo de la sala era mucho más alto que el de las otras habitaciones donde había estado antes dentro de la mansión, y el estilo era una mezcla de estilos barroco y gótico.

—tome asiento por favor, señor Freeman— indicó el conde Richard al tiempo que caballerosamente recorría una de las sillas principales para que el rubio se sentara. Martin obedeció. Al sentarse parecía que la reacción en su entrepierna había cesado afortunadamente.

—Muchas gracias, señor— indicó el rubio agradecido aunque timorato.

Richard le sonrió con malicia y acto seguido hizo sonar una pequeña campana que se encontraba a un costado de la silla principal en donde usualmente se sentaba él.

—pronto traerán la cena. Espero la disfrute— dijo Richard con voz incitante, sin dejar de mirarlo con embeleso.

—Bien— musitó Martin sucinto

—Luego podré mostrarle la habitación donde podrá dormir esta noche— dijo el conde. Martin se sintió aún más intimidado, la forma en la que el atractivo Conde hablaba en todo momento le parecía siempre demasiado sexual, aunque aún a esas alturas no reconocía por completo, era más bien algo inconsciente. Y saber que esa noche la pasaría ahí bajo el mismo techo que el apuesto aristócrata le había temer a sí mismo por cometer algo pecaminoso, aunque no quería admitirlo y creía que era algo improbable.

—Muy bonita campana, parece muy sólida…y pesada, además su hechura es artesanal…— masculló el rubio un comentario al azar para romper un poco la tensión, y entonces se atrevió a intentar tocar la campanilla, aún yaciente sobre la mesa.

En cuanto sus dedos alcanzaron a tocarla, Richard posó los suyos sobre los de él acariciándolos con sutileza. El contacto de su piel era sumamente frío, aunque Martin supuso que eso podía deberse al clima impetuoso de afuera.

—Lo es, pero no es valiosa, es una simple aleación de acero— respondió Richard sin dejar de tocar los dedos de Martin con los suyos. Martin alzó la mirada hacía él y se encontró de nuevo con sus azules e impactantes ojos que con aquella poca iluminación se notaban tan brillantes cual zafiros. Y Richard le sonrió, de nuevo con malicia.

—Me gusta…—musitó el rubio timorato, debía al fin admitir que no podía dejar de disfrutar aquel momento.

Al escucharlo decir algo tan simple como eso le provoco mayor excitación interna al conde, y contempló los labios del rubio que justo habían pronunciado aquellas tentadoras palabras, _“me gusta”_ , mismos labios que tanto deseaba volver a probar.

En ese momento un par de sirvientes, de extraño aspecto, se acercaron a la enorme mesa y colocaron sobre ella los platos servidos con la cena que traían consigo. Para Martin habían servido pollo con puré de papas y verduras. No parecía una cena fuera de lo común en lo absoluto.

—espero que le guste, señor Freeman— dijo el conde mientras le acercaban a él un plato distinto al de Martin. El rubio percibió que se trataba de algo que parecía crudo, pero debido a la poca iluminación de las velas quiso pensar que su mente sólo lo estaba engañando.

Sin saberlo, aquello que el Conde estaba a punto de degustar se trataba de cortes de partes humanas bañadas en su propia sangre fresca. El vampiro estaba condenado por la eternidad a alimentarse solo de otros humanos para poder mantenerse con “vida” ya que en su cuerpo ésta no existía. En su cuerpo ningún órgano funcionaba más, su corazón no latía, sus pulmones no respiraban, y su estómago no digería, por eso no podía alimentarse de ningún sólido que cualquier humano comía, su cuerpo sólo podía vivir bebiendo la sangre de sus víctimas que asimilaba por osmosis, aunque en ocasiones como ésta debía beberla a través de pedazos de algún cadáver que sus lacayos infernales habían traído especialmente para él. De esta forma no levantaría sospechas en su invitado.

Martin decidió no cuestionar nada al respecto. Supuso que era un platillo extraño propio de sus orígenes en Rumania.

—Muchas gracias por la cena— expresó el rubio agradecido.

—Es un plato especial de Rumania, la tierra natal de mi familia. Tal vez no sería nada apetecible para un inglés— explicó el conde, mientras hacía un delicado corte sobre el macabro festín humano que estaba a punto de degustar.

—Es muy bueno saber eso, aunque a nosotros los ingleses nos agrada conocer lo que existe en el resto del mundo— dijo Martin luego de probar el primer bocado de su propia cena, realmente en su comida no había nada extraño, nada inusual, y el plato tenía buen sazón. En ese momento el Conde hizo una señal a sus sirvientes para que se retiraran, y fue entonces que Martin notó que aquellos sirvientes más que extraños resultaban siniestros. Casi tuvo la impresión de que no parecían ser del todo humanos, aunque eso era ridículo porque era evidente que eran personas con rasgos normales, aunque de pálido aspecto.

—podríamos continuar un poco con nuestra amena charla aquí, señor Freeman, mientras cenamos. Me siento impaciente por seguir sabiendo más acerca de sus proyectos, pero también sobre usted— dijo el Conde, saboreando el sabor metálico de la sangre humana que estaba probando. Las partes sólidas de la carne las dejaba a un lado y las ocultaba cada vez que Martin se distraía.

—bien, pero si me permite el atrevimiento primero me gustaría pedirle que dejemos un poco las formalidades. Es claro que usted es un distinguido príncipe y un señor importante pero en mi caso soy un simple escritor modesto, por lo cual preferiría que deje de llamarme señor Freeman— pidió el rubio finalmente, aunque por dentro se sentía avergonzado por atreverse a solicitar tal cosa.

Richard esbozó una gran sonrisa, era demasiado excitante que Martin por sí mismo le estuviera pidiendo tal cosa, porque se trataba de algo que podría acercarlos mucho más, y su regocijo se engrandecía mucho más debido al hecho de que en ese preciso momento la sangre humana que estaba probando frente a él lo revitalizaba.

—me parece bien si así lo desea, ¿cómo debería llamarlo? ¿Joven Freeman? ¿Joven Martin? — inquirió el conde audaz.

—simplemente Martin…eso estaría bien— admitió el rubio aunque tímido. Decidió volver a enfocar su atención en terminar su cena.

—Bien, entonces yo puedo pedir lo mismo, llámeme por favor sólo Richard— dijo el conde y se atrevió a extender su mano para acariciar por un momento la mano del rubio nuevamente sobre la mesa.

—pero señor, ¡usted es un conde muy importante! — protestó el rubio exaltado.

—Eso no impide que podamos tener este trato cercano. Debo confesarle que me emociona sobremanera— dijo el Conde — así que por favor llámeme sólo Richard.

—Está bien, de acuerdo— musitó el rubio quedamente. Por dentro esto también le causaba mucha emoción.

Sin embargo, Martin se sintió sumamente nervioso por la situación y decidió zanjar el tema.

—ah, que buen retrato. ¿Es algún familiar suyo? ¿O se trata de usted? — inquirió el rubio de pronto admirando un gran óleo que se encontraba justo a la cabeza del comedor, detrás del asiento principal donde se encontraba Richard.

Desde el momento en que había entrado a dicha sala, Martin se había sentido realmente asombrado por aquella enorme pintura que retrataba a un hombre muy parecido al Conde Richard pero con abundante barba. Hasta ese momento no se había detenido a observarlo con detalle pero pronto se percató de que el parecido del hombre del retrato con el conde era demasiado.

—es un ancestro, _Thorin Oakenshield III_ , un hombre que vivió hace mucho tiempo, un hombre que honró a su pueblo y su familia en los territorios entre Bulgaria y Rumania hace más de cuatro siglos poco antes de la caída de Constantinopla— explicó Richard en respuesta. El tono de su voz sonaba muy serio, muy distinto al que había estado usando durante todo este tiempo. Y al saber sobre ese antepasado del conde, Martin se sintió mucho más intrigado.

Martin se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento antes de continuar, y aprovechó para comer más de su cena.

—oh, bueno, es que a decir verdad me sorprende mucho el enorme parecido que tiene el hombre del cuadro con usted. No me imaginé que tuviera tanto tiempo de antigüedad, por un momento pensé que podría tratarse de usted o de su padre debido al gran parecido— dijo el rubio, no obstante tratando de hacer sonar discreto su asombro.

—Es lo que todo mundo me ha comentado cada vez que han visto este retrato, aunque debo decir que hay algunos más de este hombre en toda la mansión— comentó el conde mirándolo con encanto.

Martin observó de nuevo aquel retrato, observó con detenimiento algunos detalles en el óleo que antes tal vez había pasado desapercibidos. La pintura no parecía demasiado gastada por el tiempo, de hecho parecía que los años no habían causado daño alguno en ella, aún después de haber sido creada hacía más de cuatrocientos años, según había contado el conde. Posiblemente debían darle restauración continuamente. En la imagen del retrato, que estaba dotada de un hiperrealismo propio de su época, aquel hombre se observaba ataviado con una especie de armadura que estaba cubierta parcialmente por una larga capa color carmín. El hombre sin duda era el mismo Conde, el mismo y exacto rostro pero barbado, incluso podía observarse en él la misma mirada afilada en sus mismos ojos azules. Realmente dudaba que se tratara de un ancestro de siglos atrás y no de él. Y entonces tuvo la impresión de que lo había visto antes con ese mismo aspecto en algún otro lugar. El hombre del retrato además llevaba el cabello largo, aunque peinado y amarrado. Volvió a sentir que antes se había topado con ese hombre en algún lado, pero no lograba recordarlo. Probablemente se trataba sólo de un _deja vú_.

—sin duda parece que fue un hombre de guerra y no sólo un aristócrata. Supongo que su linaje se ha mantenido intacto desde hace mucho tiempo— comentó el rubio, al tiempo que alzaba la copa de vino que hacía unos minutos le habían servido.

—Efectivamente, ese hombre vivió tiempos en los que la guerra era lo cotidiano y era necesario ser el más fuerte para poder sobrevivir. Fue un hombre que sirvió a la cruz, defendió a su pueblo bajo un sacro estandarte del mismo Vaticano. Aunque se cuenta que fue también un hombre muy duro y cruel con sus enemigos también fue un hombre que amó mucho— explicó el Conde convincente y con voz calma.

—Entonces además debió ser un hombre de fe…— comentó el rubio con voz suave – ¿es usted un hombre religioso? ¿Profesa alguna religión?- inquirió curioso, tratando de no sonar impertinente.

Richard hizo una pausa antes de continuar degustando su sangriento platillo y alzó la mirada hacia él.

—En estos tiempos la religión ha ido en declive, ¿no lo cree? — dijo el conde mirándolo con malicia.

—puede ser que tenga razón, aunque yo sigo mi religión pero no de forma ortodoxa he de admitir— admitió Martin y en ese momento mostró un poco del crucifijo que lleva consigo y que lograba asomarse un poco en ese momento bajo su corbata.

La reacción de Richard fue de aversión inmediata, su aguda visión y su extraño sexto sentido habían logrado percatarse de aquel objeto de manera instantánea aunque era pequeño y no se divisaba mucho, y podía sentir que aquel símbolo había sido bendecido en alguna ceremonia cristiana.

—ahh…— se quejó un poco el conde aunque tratando de fingir que se trataba de otra causa.

— ¿ocurre algo malo, señor? — inquirió el rubio totalmente confundido.

Richard sabía que debía resistir la terrible molestia que aquel crucifijo de oro le había causado.

—no, es sólo que creo que el extenso trabajo que he tenido estas semanas ha provocado que me duelan un poco el cuello y la espalda— respondió el Conde atinadamente. Por suerte aquel crucifijo del rubio había vuelto a ocultarse bajo su corbata.

—ah, ya veo, sé que es usted un hombre muy ocupado, por eso me apena tanto causarle estas molestias. Me daré prisa en terminar mi plato para poder dejarlo descansar al fin— dijo Martin un poco engodio de hombros. Realmente se sentía grandemente avergonzado.

—No ha sido molestia alguna, lo he repetido ya varias veces, pero tiene razón, lo más conveniente es que ambos vayamos a dormir lo más pronto posible— dijo Richard.

—aunque debo admitir que realmente me interesa mucho conocer más sobre su antepasado, el hombre del óleo— dijo Martin alzando de nuevo la mirada hacia el Conde y luego hacia el espléndido retrato.

—Cuando usted guste Martin, puedo contarle mucho más y mostrarle otras reliquias de mi familia— dijo el Conde esbozando su seductora sonrisa.

Pronto Martin terminó de degustar su plato, Richard terminó también su sangriento festín y en cuanto los sirvientes les retiraron los platos vacíos otro sirviente que parecía ser un mayordomo, les indicó que las habitaciones estaban listas.

—por favor, acompáñeme, Martin. Su habitación por esta noche queda casi a mitad del pasillo— indicó el apuesto Conde. Martin asintió y siguió su paso, pero el conde no permitió que el rubio caminara detrás de él, quería estar junto a él en todo momento por lo que lo hizo caminar a su costado, teniendo el constante impulso de abrazar su cintura con atrevimiento, sin embargo ésta vez se resistió un poco y reprimió eso.

Delante de ellos caminaba también el mayordomo, con linterna en mano para guiar su camino pues para ese momento las velas en la mansión habían sido apagadas casi en su totalidad.

Finalmente llegaron hasta la habitación indicada, que al igual que las demás, estaba provista de una enorme puerta de alguna fina madera con detalles barrocos tallados. El sirviente abrió la vieja puerta que rechinó al acto y dio la indicación reverencial para que entraran. En ese momento el conde Richard no se resistió a guiar a su rubio invitado abrazándolo por la cintura. El toque volvía a sentirse frío aún sobre la ropa, pero volvía a enloquecer a Martin internamente, era una sensación a la que no podía acostumbrarse y que sin embargo tampoco deseaba que se detuviera.

—por favor…Martin— indicó el conde Richard sin dejar de posar su mano sobre la cintura del rubio.

Martin asintió y finalmente se encaminaron dentro de la gran habitación. El mayordomo sólo había encendido un quinqué para alumbrar el sitio, y algún par de velas en un candelabro, por lo que no podía apreciarse la habitación enteramente pero aun así Martin podía darse cuenta de que realmente era enorme, nunca antes había estado dentro de un dormitorio tan enorme y lujoso y se sentía realmente emocionado de poder tener el privilegio de usarla esa noche. El techo era alto, mucho más de lo que lo era su pequeño apartamento, y la cama de tamaño matrimonial también era barroca como la puerta y tenía un dosel encima con una cortina de tela transparente

—espero que le agrade la habitación que elegí para usted, Martin— comentó el Conde con voz suavizada.

—es magnífica realmente, ¿cómo podría no gustarme? Nunca había estado en un sitio así. Agradezco enormemente su hospitalidad y que me brinde tan espléndido dormitorio— respondió el rubio sonriente, su notable emoción era sincera. Al escuchar su agradecimiento y al notar su gran impresión, Richard se sintió mucho más atraído por él y esbozó de nuevo una lánguida sonrisa.

—aquí está esta ropa para dormir para que pueda descansar a gusto. Mi habitación se encuentra justo a un lado así que si necesita algo por favor no dude en llamarme— dijo el Conde con suma afabilidad, en ese momento Martin pudo sentir cómo el Conde comenzaba a tomar su mano entre las suyas para poco a poco alzarla a la altura de sus labios – que eran un tanto fríos- y entonces el moreno comenzó a besarla. Martin se sonrojó sobremanera ante el inesperado acto, pero nunca protestó ni pidió que se detuviera y sólo sonrió con nerviosidad.

—ah, de acuerdo señor Conde…Richard…— musitó —lo tendré totalmente en cuenta.

En ese momento el Conde se acercó un poco más a él y para su sorpresa, Martin se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies para darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla, aunque tras hacerlo no pudo evitar sentirse un poco invadido por un sentimiento de culpa, no precisamente por el hecho de que él estaba en una relación con Benedict, sino porque sabía que no debía dejarse llevar demasiado por sus impulsos y mostrar tal atrevimiento más que con un hombre, con un aristócrata.

Pero aquel acto había sido sublime y a la vez excepcionalmente provocativo, que los regocijó a ambos internamente. Ante ello, el Conde se quedó estupefacto y sin poder pronunciar palabra, y sólo sonrió mientras no dejaba de admirar de cerca el rostro de su rubio invitado. Por su parte Martin soslayó con vergüenza de inmediato la mirada, dio dos pasos hacia atrás y trató de excusarse de inmediato.

—perdone mi gran atrevimiento, señor Conde. Me dejé llevar por mis impulsos, es que realmente me siento muy agradecido y muy emocionado por estar aquí en su mansión, que es sorprendente— dijo el rubio avergonzado y con la mirada desviada hacía el piso. Sentía vergüenza de mirar de frente al Conde y volver a encontrarse con sus tentadores ojos azules.

—No hay problema, me agradan las costumbres londinenses, Martin y más si son demostradas con sinceridad, como lo hace usted. Acepto con honor su gratitud. Me enaltece sobremanera— expresó el apuesto Conde sin dejar de sonreírle provocativamente y entonces acarició un poco el rostro de Martin con el dorso de su mano.

Martin se sorprendió mucho de escuchar de él tal comentario, pero creyó que era mejor que el Conde creyera que se trataba de costumbres inglesas y no que comenzara a sospechar que de hecho lo cierto era que tenía ya un fuerte interés sexual en él. Pero todo esto también hizo volver a sentir la curiosidad por saber más sobre sus verdaderos orígenes aristócratas en la Europa Continental.

—bien, entonces me despido de usted por esta noche, conde…Richard. Que descanse— dijo el rubio al fin, intentando evitar bostezar, poco a poco sentía que los párpados le pesaban más debido al cansancio.

—Está bien, lo veré de nuevo por la mañana. Que pase muy buena noche— dijo Richard sonriéndole con seducción y malevolencia y volvió a llevar delicadamente  los nudillos del puño del rubio hacia sus labios para volver a besarlos con sutileza – y disculpe mis costumbres rumanas de despedirme de esta manera – añadió el apuesto moreno.

Martin no supo qué más decir, volvió a sentir un furor interno y luego vio como el Conde se encaminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación disponiéndose a salir. Martin admiró de nuevo observar su ancha espalda y cuando el anfitrión aristócrata estuvo fuera y hubo cerrado la gran puerta, Martin dejó escapar al fin un suspiro.

—Esto es…demasiado…— musitó para sí mismo, en su pecho casi no cabía la enorme emoción que todos estos placenteros sentimientos causados por el Conde Richard le hacían sentir. Todo era causa de su evidente enamoramiento.

Estuvo embelesado en sus propios pensamientos durante un par de minutos, de pie sobre el mismo lugar y luego finalmente decidió que debía mudarse pronto la ropa. Martin tomó entonces la ropa de dormir que el mayordomo del Conde le había dejado sobre una de las sillas y extendió el atuendo para observarlo. Se dio cuenta que era un conjunto de estilo antiguo y de una tela tan blanca y tan fina que no había visto antes. Se percató que parecía estar hecha justo a su medida, lo cual lo reconfortó, aunque también lo decepcionó un poco con vergüenza admitir que habría esperado que el atuendo fuera de la talla del Conde porque con ello podría ser probable que perteneciera a él y de esa manera podría sentirse como si estuviera junto a él.

—Es bastante atrevido e incluso pecaminoso siquiera fantasear con ello pero…realmente…me gusta imaginarlo— dijo para sí mismo, mientras continuaba observando aquellas ropas.

Pronto se desvistió y comenzó a vestirse con aquella ropa de dormir. Las prendas olían a aroma fresco, estaban totalmente limpias, lo cual contrastaba con el olor a viejo desprendido de la humedad que probablemente inundaba la habitación. A pesar de que la habitación lucía bastante limpia, aún con la tenue iluminación, lo cierto era que guardaba un característico olor de antaño. Imaginó que aquella mansión debía ser sin duda muy vieja.

Cuando terminó de vestirse se observó a sí mismo en un gran espejo que estaba en la habitación.

—Los vampiros no se reflejan, es la creencia común…por tanto no deberían tener espejos—pensó para sus adentros mientras contemplaba su figura frente al espejo. La vieja ropa de dormir le había sentado bastante bien, y además era muy cómoda. En su mente volvieron a resonar las palabras del Conde Richard que recién le había dicho hacía unos minutos _“mi habitación se encuentra justo al lado”._ Martin no pudo evitar volver a explayar su imaginación, su mente comenzó a crear nuevas fantasías donde imaginó al sensual Conde Richard quitándose la camisa y el pantalón para dormir, dejando al descubierto su musculoso y atlético cuerpo masculino. Le habría encantado poder presenciar algo tan magnifico como eso.

Afuera continuaba lloviendo, la lluvia no paraba, pero la tormenta eléctrica casi había cesado. Eso le daba la tranquilidad de saber que podría dormir.

Al fin Martin se metió entre las cobijas de la cama. El colchón era bastante cómodo aunque también rechinaba un poco al moverse, seguro era porque casi no le habían dado uso pero había sido adquirido hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Aquel colchón debía ser tan viejo como cada mueble dentro de la lujosa mansión. Y siendo una habitación para huéspedes, seguramente el Conde Richard no había dormido nunca en ella.

—Me pregunto si el Conde ya se ha recostado en su cama— se dijo a sí mismo al tiempo que se acercaba al quinqué que estaba sobre el buró para apagarlo y poder dormir. Finalmente la luz se apagó y el dormitorio estuvo en total oscuridad, aunque a veces a través de las cortinas lograba entrar algo de la luz provocada por los rayos, que cada vez eran más escasos.

A pesar del gran cansancio, Martin no logró conciliar el sueño de inmediato y por el contrario parecía que el insomnio amenazaba con inquietarlo esa noche. Mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño sin éxito, el rubio comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama. Comenzó a abrir sus ojos pese a la oscuridad, encontrándose con las sombras que se generaban de los muebles del dormitorio, descubrió que con tal oscuridad estando en un sitio extraño y ajeno los objetos de esa mansión parecían ser mucho más lúgubres de lo que le habían parecido antes. Un extraño temor parecía apoderarse de él para lo cual no tenía explicación pues nunca había tenido miedo de la oscuridad, era un hombre que siempre se dejaba guiar más por la lógica que por la sugestión, contrario al resto de la población.

Habían transcurrido varios minutos desde que se había recostado en la cama, y por un momento pensó que si no podía conciliar el sueño tal vez podría aprovechar entonces para admirar más la decoración del lujoso dormitorio. Estuvo entonces a punto a levantarse de la cama pero finalmente sus ojos comenzaron a pesar de nuevo, sintió que el sueño había vuelto y antes de quedarse dormido pensó en su novio Benedict, reparó rápidamente en que no había pensado en él en largo rato y recordó que la última vez que habían hablado había sido en la tarde frente al despacho del Conde Richard. No se había despedido de él ni le había avisado que se marcharía con el apuesto Conde Richard, ni mucho menos le había podido hacer saber que de hecho ésta noche había sido el invitado especial de Richard. Y entonces Martin finalmente se quedó dormido perdiéndose pronto en sueños.

Sus sueños comenzaron a ser un desorden, como era usual al principio cada noche. Comenzó por soñar cosas sin mucho sentido, hasta que poco a poco sus sueños fueron volviéndose cada vez más lúcidos.  Horrorizado de pronto volvió a verse a sí mismo dentro del descuidado y lúgubre cementerio donde yacía enterrado el cadáver de su querido primo Charles, pero el escenario no era el mismo que él recordaba haber visitado semanas atrás en el cementerio en Leeds, el escenario de nuevo era espantoso, aterrador, justo igual a la terrible pesadilla que había tenido noches atrás, en la misma noche en que Benedict se había quedado a dormir en su casa.

 Se sintió presa del pánico de inmediato, rápidamente había vuelto a él aquel mismo angustioso sentimiento de ver la tumba de su querido primo terriblemente profanada. Su mente maquinó de forma instantánea el hecho de tener que volver a encontrarse con tan aterradora imagen que además inevitablemente le causaba nauseas, y pensó también que volvería a encontrarse ahí al misterioso hombre con el que ya en otras ocasiones se había topado.

Pero pese a su enorme aversión, Martin se encaminó hacia dicha tumba, lo hacía de forma involuntaria, porque sus piernas simplemente se movían solas. Pronto estuvo justo enfrente de la tumba, podía alcanzar a leer claramente las letras de la lápida, que estaba rota: _“memento mori, una vida efímera. Aquí yace Charles Raymond Freeman, Nació el 8 de Febrero de 1833. Murió el 27 de Julio de 1850”_

Martin sintió que su angustia derivaría en un grito de horror, pero su voz no lograba salir de su boca. Y volvió a presenciar lo que temía, el hombre sombrío de vestimenta antigua y gótica estaba de nuevo sentado sobre la tumba, pero ésta vez el hombre estaba de frente, estaba de hecho observándolo con atención, Martin pudo notar la lánguida sonrisa maliciosa que dirigía hacia él y pese a que éste llevaba el cabello largo y las gafas de color carmesí, pudo darse cuenta que el hombre era el mismo que había visto hacia un rato en aquel antiguo óleo en el comedor del Conde Richard. Su asombro fue aún mayúsculo cuando reparó en que no sólo se parecía al hombre del retrato sino que cara rasgo en su rostro era los mismo que los del Conde Richard.

—ahhh, Dios mío, ¿qué está pasando? — Se cuestionó el rubio, sintiendo la enorme necesidad de salir huyendo del lugar — ¡esto no es más que una maldita pesadilla de nuevo! — espetó dentro de sus pensamientos, mientras su mirada no dejaba de observar a aquel hombre tan parecido a Richard y que burlonamente seguía sonriéndole, sentado sobre la tumba profanada de su primo. Y entonces Martin pudo darse cuenta que el ataúd de Charles, terriblemente deteriorado por los años, se encontraba cerca de la tumba.

—ven, acércate Martin… ¿no quieres saludar a tu primo? Me ha contado mucho sobre ti— pronunció de pronto aquel siniestro hombre con una voz cavernosa que le causó a Martin un intenso e inevitable escalofrío.

El hombre misterioso sonrió ampliamente, disfrutaba ver el pánico del rubio expresado en su delicado rostro que ahora había palidecido debido al miedo.

—Debo salir de aquí, debo huir— musitó el rubio para sí mismo, aunque sus ojos jamás dejaron de mirar hacia donde se encontraba el misterioso hombre que tenía el mismo rostro que el Conde Richard. Martin realmente estaba asustado, aunque sabía que se trataba sólo de un sueño no podía controlar el pánico que estaba experimentando porque todo parecía onírico pero a la vez se sentía demasiado real. Martin dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, dispuesto a salir corriendo de ahí, y al tiempo en que lo hacía el misterioso hombre _-el Conde-_ se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

—No temas Martin, tu primo Charles realmente te ha extrañado mucho y le pondría muy triste que huyas sin antes saludarlo— expresó el hombre de cabello oscuro, el Conde Richard, usando de nuevo su cavernosa voz intimidante.

Martin no lograba articular más palabras, la voz no parecía querer salir de su garganta y a pesar de su gran miedo no podía dejar de fijar su mirada sobre aquel hombre, sin duda se trataba del mismo Conde Richard, aunque tenía barba estaba completamente seguro de que se trataba de él, y éste se acercaba cada vez más al rubio. Y de pronto, tras escuchar la sugerencia del Conde a quedarse, Martin se dio cuenta que justo sobre la tumba rota y profanada de su primo se encontraba el cadáver de su primo difunto, corrompido, espantosamente descompuesto, de la misma manera en que lo había visto en la pesadilla de aquella noche, ataviado con las mismas ropas con las que él mismo lo había vestido para su funeral y para su inhumación, pero ésta vez, el cadáver se encontraba sentado sobre la lápida en una posición que daba justo frente a él, como si estuviese mirándolo a través de sus ojos muertos, secos y sin brillo pero no totalmente deshechos, sin una chispa de vida.

Martin se sintió mucho más horrorizado ante lo que estaba presenciando, quiso gritar con desesperación pero de nuevo no pudo hacerlo, ningún sonido podía ser emitido de su voz, y el olor nauseabundo le hizo convencerse aún más de que toda esta maldita pesadilla estaba siendo demasiado real. Martin sólo logró llevarse una mano hacia el rostro, para calmar su asombro y para evitar seguir percibiendo aquel hedor a putrefacción. Pero más que el terror que sentía, le causó un gran dolor ver a su difunto primo en ese estado deplorable porque siempre habría deseado conservar de él sólo el recuerdo de cuando estaba lleno de vida. Por un instante maldijo fervientemente que su subconsciente le estuviera jugando tan mal rato, aunque sólo se tratara del producto de sus pesadillas.

Y de pronto, mientras se maldecía a sí mismo por crear tales escenas escalofriantes en la mente, el cadáver animado de su difunto primo le habló, para su mayor asombro.

—Martin…te he extrañado tanto, la tierra es tan fría cuando te entierran antes de que comiences a descomponerte. Si tan solo pudiera haber tenido el privilegio de ser un no-muerto como el Conde Richard, si tan sólo hubiera podido obtener la vida eterna. No desperdicies esta oportunidad…— exclamó Charles con una voz cavernosa, que sin duda era la suya, Martin jamás podría olvidar su voz aún si desde la última vez que la había escuchado había sido hacía más de dos décadas. El rubio tuvo en ese momento una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, se sentía impresionado, horrorizado y también asqueado por su deplorable aspecto, pero al mismo tiempo escuchar su voz una vez más después de tantos años le provocó cierta alegría.

—Charles…— alcanzó a pronunciar Martin al fin, quedamente, deteniéndose en el lugar, observando cómo su primo muerto tenía incluso algunos desagradables gusanos reptando por todo su rostro.

—Lo siento, creo que esto es demasiado para ti. Vayamos mejor a un sitio más agradable, Martin. Dejemos a tu primo descansar un poco— dijo de pronto el misterioso hombre de espesa barba oscura mientras se acercaba de nuevo a Martin y lo abrazaba haciéndolo apoyar su cabeza sobre su pecho. Martin estaba terriblemente confundido y estupefacto, los sentimientos inevitablemente aversivos que le había causado ver a su primo muerto parecían haber desaparecido en sólo un instante gracias a aquel acto del Conde, se sintió inmediatamente reconfortado y pronto comenzó a notar que las caricias que el Conde había comenzado a hacer sobre su espalda comenzaban a bajar hacia su cintura temerariamente para luego posar sus manos sobre su trasero, de forma completamente lasciva.

— ¿qué demonios es lo que está pasando ahora? — se preguntó el rubio para sus adentros mientras permitía que el Conde continuara manoseando osadamente su cuerpo. Martin se percató de que todo el panorama a su alrededor parecía haber cambiado en su totalidad, no se había dado cuenta de cuándo el horrible escenario del cementerio había sido sustituido por el mismo dormitorio que por esa noche le había ofrecido el Conde Richard, y ahora sin saber por qué él estaba de nuevo ahí, ésta vez con la mayoría de las velas encendidas mientras el conde, de barba espesa y cabello largo continuaba explorando obscenamente bajo sus ropas, provocándolo progresivamente a gemir.

—ahh…deténgase por favor, señor…yo no…—pidió el rubio tratando de resistirse al placer que las manos del Conde le provocaban por todo el cuerpo, manos gélidas que hacían una deliciosa combinación al contacto con su piel que ahora estaba caliente. Pero el Conde no cesó de hacer lo que hacía y por el contrario, las caricias se volvieron cada vez más obscenas, cada vez se adentraba más por sus ropas hasta encontrarse sobre su sexo y lo masturbaba con paulatina desesperación. Martin sólo se abrazaba de él y se lo permitía, tratando de ahogar sus gemidos sobre el pecho del moreno, mientras lo disfrutaba enloquecidamente. Nunca antes un hombre le había provocado esto, ni siquiera Benedict, y aunque se tratase de sólo un sueño no podía ni quería dejar de disfrutarlo.

—Martin, eres tan hermoso…—susurraba el Conde Richard con extasiada voz cerca de su oído que provocaba en el rubio un placentero cosquilleo que hacía estremecer su espalda. Las lujuriosas caricias continuaron y los jadeos se volvieron más intensos, sus cuerpos estaban demasiado juntos y a pesar de la diferencia de estaturas, Martin podía notar bien que el miembro del Conde Richard estaba también endurecido, todavía aprisionado bajo su pantalón de fina tela.

—no sé qué diablos está pasando, pero…ah…no niego que estoy disfrutando este sueño erótico con usted…— musitó el rubio entre jadeos, abrazándose más fuerte de la ancha espalda del Conde Richard que estaba convirtiéndose en su amante esa noche, y entonces el Conde le sonrió con una amplia sonrisa, deteniéndose sólo un momento para contemplar su rostro que denotaba todo el éxtasis que él le estaba provocando y sus rostros se acercaron, pese a la diferencia de estaturas, y pronto los labios de ambos se unieron en un frenético beso que comenzó a profundizarse hasta volverse ardiente y desesperado. El beso era demasiado embriagante, cada uno parecía disfrutar sobremanera de aquel acto, y mientras sus lenguas se encontraban en sus bocas unidas, Martin pudo volver a sentir en medio aquella protuberancia extraña que había sentido en esa extraña alucinación en medio de la biblioteca de Richard, protuberancia que no era otra cosa que los colmillos del vampiro que en un momento pincharon un poco los labios del rubio mientras continuaban besándose.

—ahh— gimió el rubio ahogadamente, el pinchazo le había provocado la sensación de inevitable dolor,  aún en medio de su sueño, pero eso no lo detuvo para continuar disfrutando de besarse con el apuesto príncipe que tanto le atraía, Martin estaba totalmente convencido de que se trataba de Richard, a pesar de las diferencias en su apariencia, y mientras se besaban el monstruo estrechaba el pequeño y delgado cuerpo de Martin contra el suyo, el vampiro disfrutaba sentir su erección friccionarse con su pierna y la suya contra el cuerpo del rubio. Siendo un no-muerto, tener una erección era algo que pocos habían podido imaginar que pudiera ser posible, pero  lo cierto era que los vampiros, por el contrario, estaban dotados de un potente apetito sexual, mucho mayor que el de cualquier ser humano, era una perversidad que se les confería junto al resto de sus habilidades infernales, y lo que los hacía ser tan promiscuos sexualmente. Los vampiros estaban hechos para apropiarse de la vida de otras personas en todo aspecto, incluido por supuesto el sexual. Por esa razón, al igual que un incubo, Richard necesitaba saciar su apetito sexual en sus víctimas preferidas, y no sólo alimentarse de su sangre. Además el sexo hacía arder la sangre sus víctimas volviéndola incluso más deliciosa.

—ah…mi amor, mi príncipe— gemía Martin en medio de la perdición de la lujuria de esa extraña pesadilla, y volvieron a besarse apasionadamente, los labios de ambos estaban embadurnados de la sangre del rubio y el sabor del beso ahora era metálico. El monstruo había disfrutado de probar su preciosa sangre una vez más, una sangre tan pura como lo era la sangre de Martin que era un hombre puro, casto, virginal, y a pesar de lo sumamente exquisita que le resultaba, el Conde prefería probarla solo en cantidades pequeñas, porque resultaba demasiado embriagante para él y porque era demasiado preciada, como lo es un perfume caro o un buen vino.

—Martin, eres tan hermoso, tu cuerpo es tan perfecto, pequeño, y lleno de vida— decía el vampiro entre gemidos mientras continuaba explorando enteramente con sus frías manos el hasta ahora virginal cuerpo del rubio.

 Martin seguía totalmente perdido en el éxtasis y en la confusión, porque a pesar de que todo se sentía tan vívido no podía dejar de tener la sensación de que todo esto no era más que un simple sueño, una pesadilla que se había transformado en un sueño homo erótico.

Los besos y las caricias entre ambos continuaron con exacerbación hasta que poco a poco fueron acercándose a la cama, que era enorme y provista con un dosel del cual colgaban transparentes cortinas de tela roja y transparente, era sin duda la misma cama en donde Martin había sido asignado a dormir esa noche, era la misma habitación, los mismos muebles que había alcanzado a ver, y ahora de pronto sobre él se encontraba el corpulento hombre que tanto le atraía, sobre él estaba el Conde Richard, masturbándolo y besando vehementemente toda su tibia piel, su piel blanca, tersa, viva, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de placer entre sus brazos.

—ningún hombre te ha hecho gozar así antes, ¿verdad, Martin? — inquirió el Conde Richard susurrando cerca de su oído, escuchando de cerca la respiración agitada del rubio que para ese momento ya se encontraba semidesnudo, el vampiro ya había quitado hábilmente el saco y la camisa que lo vestían, y Martin continuaba abrazándose a él, aferrándose a su espalda masculina.

—no…nunca…—pronunció el rubio con voz trémula y entrecortada.

La lánguida sonrisa del Conde Richard volvió a esbozarse maliciosa y continuó besándolo y luego de ese lapso, comenzó a recorrer con su desesperada boca el cuello de Martin, que tanto deseaba morder.

— ¿ni siquiera Benedict? — inquirió el vampiro con voz extasiada, al tiempo que sus afilados colmillos comenzaban a mostrarse.

—no, nunca lo he hecho con él…ni con nadie— expresó el rubio susurrante, jadeante, sus manos estaban posadas sobre el oscuro y largo cabello de su ahora amante y tras pronunciar aquella confesión, una risa lujuriosa escapó de la agitada voz del conde, y de pronto Martin sintió que el moreno lo despojaba rápidamente de las prendas que cubrían sus piernas, liberando al fin su endurecida erección que casi de inmediato para su sorpresa se encontró con la del conde, en una deliciosa fricción de los rígidos miembros de ambos.

Y aquella sensación fue tan maravillosa que Martin no pudo evitar dejar escapar un alarido de placer. Nunca antes había experimentado algo como eso con otro hombre, mucho menos con un magnífico adonis corpulento que le provocaba tanto. Era sólo sueño pero era uno demasiado maravilloso.

—entonces tendré el honor de enseñarte. Gozarás con un hombre de verdad— dijo Richard, de nuevo recorriendo con sus manos todo el ahora desnudo cuerpo de Martin mientras hacía que sus agudos colmillos se aproximaran más a la piel de su cuello, de lo cual Martin aún no se había percatado pues estaba cegado por el placer y por la fricción de sus cuerpos, el roce violento de sus genitales y justo sin que tampoco se diera cuenta, Martin ya se encontraba con las piernas abiertas entre el hercúleo cuerpo desnudo del Conde Richard, el mismo torso masculino, perfecto y desnudo que había imaginado antes de dormir. Martin sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar, Richard se había colocado justo entre sus muslos, amenazante con penetrarlo con su gruesa erección, Martin había descubierto que el Conde estaba demasiado bien dotado, su miembro viril erecto parecía imponente, y pronto estaría dentro de él. A pesar de tratarse sólo de un sueño y a pesar del intenso placer del cual estaba siendo provocado, Martin sentía temor, porque ésta sería su primera vez después de todo, nunca antes había sido tomado por ningún otro hombre, aún a sus cuarenta años recién cumplidos. Pero sabía que ya era inevitable, no sólo porque en ese momento el Conde ya estaba comenzando a adentrar su glande en su virginal y estrecha entrada, sino porque él mismo quería ceder a ello.

Y justo de repente, Martin pudo sentir la invasión de la gruesa hombría endurecida de su amante vampiro adentrarse hasta el fondo de él hasta el fondo de una sola estocada, y el rubio se abrazó fuertemente de su ancha espalda. Inmediatamente Richard comenzó a embestir dentro de él, con un ritmo progresivamente violento. La invasión se sentía gélida, incómoda por ser la primera vez y dolorosa por la forma violenta arremetía dentro de él hasta el tope, pero era sumamente placentera, y de pronto, mientras comenzaba a acostumbrarse un poco a la invasión, Martin sintió un agudo pinchazo clavarse en su cuello, eran los colmillos del vampiro que pronto comenzaron a succionar su sangre mientras atacaba dentro de él en esa primera penetración.

—ahhh— gritó el rubio vibrantemente,  de una forma tan fuerte que se escuchó por toda la gran habitación. Había gritado por culpa de las fuertes estocadas que su masculino amante le estaba dando sin siquiera permitirle acostumbrarse completamente, pero sobretodo había gritado también por causa de aquellos repentinos pinchazos que ahora habían traído de vuelta su miedo, porque eso le aseguraba que el conde Richard que esta noche se había convertido en su amante era de hecho un vampiro, lo que más había temido, y justo ahora estaba entregándose a él en un desenfreno carnal, pecaminoso, lujurioso, del que sin embargo no se arrepentía en lo absoluto, porque lo estaba disfrutando en demasía, estaba teniendo al fin una deliciosa unión sexual con otro hombre, uno que realmente le gustaba.

El vampiro continuó disfrutando de su lujurioso y sangriento festín, succionó suficiente de su deliciosa sangre en un acto desesperado, estaba embriagándose totalmente de ese exquisito elixir de vida al tiempo en que su infernal miembro viril se unía al pequeño cuerpo que lo alimentaba con su sangre, y toda la excitación que todo esto le provocaba lo llenaba de energía e ímpetu para atacar dentro del rubio con mayor fuerza.

—ahhh— gritaba el rubio, mucho más perdido en el éxtasis, era sólo un sueño, estaba convencido de ello, pero era demasiado vívido y no quería que terminase, era tan malditamente vívido que podía sentir por completo la rigidez del miembro de su amante ocupando su cavidad, deslizándose dentro de él en un ataque violento. Una pesadilla irónicamente gloriosa. Y a pesar de que sabía que las consecuencias de ser mordido por el vampiro y que éste succionara su sangre, no quería que eso parara porque le excitaba también saber que su cuerpo, que estaba siendo desvirgado, ahora estaba también alimentándolo.

—Esto es maravilloso, Martin, eres mi elixir de vida— musitaba el vampiro excitado sin perder el ritmo de su impúdico acto, mientras Martin soportaba el dolor que le causaba enorme placer y mientras deslizaba las falanges de sus manos entre los oscuros cabellos de su amante no-muerto.

—No te detengas…por favor…Richard— masculló el rubio en un hilo de voz, el placer era tanto que sentía que su respiración se volvía cada vez más y más dificultosa.

—Ya tendremos otros muchos momentos como este para disfrutar juntos, mi hermoso amante…Martin—expresó el conde con una voz queda y ronca mientras ahora acariciaba el rubio cabello de Martin y lo miraba con cierta ternura. Martin le sonrió con malicia, no había entendido que las palabras del conde por ahora más bien significaban que el sueño estaba a punto de terminar, pero antes de que todo se difuminara en su mente, apareció frente a la cama para su enorme sorpresa, el mismo ataúd roído de su primo que había presenciado en el cementerio dentro de su pesadilla, de pronto del roído féretro salió el cadáver momificado de su primo, de la misma espantosa forma en la que lo había visto sentado frente a su lápida profanada. Martin se sintió terriblemente horrorizado ante ello y no pudo explicarse de inmediato porque tenía que aparecer tan aberrante escena justo frente a la cama en donde estaba teniendo tan delicioso sexo con el conde vampiro, que seguía embistiendo dentro de él. En ese momento Martin quiso gritar de nuevo, tal vez por la impresión de aquello o tal vez una vez más por el intenso placer, pero antes de que de su voz pudiera emitirse sonido alguno el sueño pareció terminar y entonces el rubio despertó con sobresalto encontrándose muy temprano por la mañana sobre la cama de huésped.

....................

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, ha sido un año muy, muy difícil para actualizar mis fics xD *llora por dentro* es por eso que he tardado tanto en poder subir los capítulos nuevos, han pasado tantas cosas que me han impedido escribir y explayar mi inspiración T_T y tanta que tengo siempre! pero al menos espero que este capítulo haya compensado un poco esa espera! >:v a decir verdad tengo listo el siguiente capítulo de este fic vampírico, espero poder subirlo muy pronto y por su puesto poder actualizar el resto de mis fics y subir todos los demás nuevos que tengo planeados xD después de todo han de saber que mi imperio Richartin ya se conforma de por lo menos 70 AUs Richartin! >:3 70 nuevos universos para que estos dos se encuentren, se amen y desaten su desenfreno sexual juntos! ;)  
> Agradezco mucho a quienes siguen y han seguido este fic! Me hace muy feliz cada vez que me hacen saber que les gustan las cosas que publico, desde mis fics hasta mis creaciones gráficas uwu (entiéndase dibujos, ediciones y digital paintings) saben cuánto amo el Richartin, este es mi verdadero elixir de vida! >:3 y aunque debo confesar que a veces me hace sentir tristeza no tenger suficiente apoyo la verdad es que simplemente no puedo parar de hacer cosas por este hermoso, sexy y perfecto ship porque los amo tanto y me siguen inspirando tanto cada día que aún falta mucho por hacer! xD tiempo me falta para desarrollar y plasmar todo lo que estos dos me inspiran! >:3 Larga vida al Richartin!! >:v  
> Esperen a ver la intensidad con la que continuará el plot de este sexy fic vampírico! ;)


	6. Inquietante estancia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras pasar la noche, Martin despierta en la esplendorosa habitación que el Conde Richard le había brindado la noche anterior sin recordar de inmediato las pesadillas que tuvo mientras dormía y que derivaron en exquisitos sueños sexuales con su apuesto anfitrión. El rubio finalmente admite que ya nada le importa más que estar cerca de Richard, porque su atracción por él es irresistible, incluso si sigue pensando que su relación es improbable a pesar de que la tensión sexual entre ambos se vuelve cada vez mayor. Y en medio del arrobamiento mutuo, Martin descubrirá que la mansión del Conde guarda muchos tétricos misterios.

                                                

 

**Capítulo 6—Inquietante estancia**

 

Martin se incorporó en la cama de un sobresalto, su respiración estaba agitada y su frente estaba perlada de sudor. Los jadeos provocados por su respiración dificultosa parecían romper el gran silencio que reinaba en la habitación que para ese momento ya se encontraba menos a oscuras, pues estaba a punto de amanecer y el cielo afuera comenzaba a aclararse.  Martin supo entonces que ya era muy temprano por la mañana, la noche había transcurrido y el Sol estaba a punto de salir.

En ese momento, Martin no supo de inmediato el motivo por el cual había despertado de súbito con tal agitación, su mente en ese momento era una completa confusión, su mente parecía estar en blanco. Cómo aún no había mucha luz y además las cortinas permanecían cerradas, Martin no pudo reconocer de inmediato el lugar donde se encontraba pero pronto recordó que se trataba del espléndido dormitorio de huéspedes que el apuesto Conde Richard le había proporcionado la noche anterior, y luego recordó que incluso el pijama que llevaba puesto había sido prestado por él. Su mente seguía en blanco, tenía una inevitable confusión de la cual no recordaba el motivo, ni tampoco lograba recordar todavía hasta ese momento el erótico sueño que había experimentado durante la noche. Poco a poco la luz del día comenzaba a manifestarse más, y el rubio al fin se sentó a orilla de la cama, entonces su mente comenzó a recordar, comenzó a tener escenas retrospectivas de sus sueños pero en completo desorden, lo cual lo hizo confundirse aún más. Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse por completo, su mente pareció aclararse más pero entonces escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Al escuchar los golpes llamando en la puerta, Martin sintió que su ritmo cardiaco aceleró un poco, debido a la emoción que esto le causaba, porque algo le decía (y le hacía desear) que se trataba del Conde Richard.

—Pase por favor, adelante— dijo el rubio permitiéndole entrar, de todos modos no era que estuviera desnudo y bien podría tratarse de algún sirviente que debiera asistirlo.

Y tras indicar aquello, la puerta se abrió poco a poco rechinando. Pronto Martin se percató de quien se trataba, no era un sirviente, se trataba del Conde Richard lo cual de inmediato lo hizo sonrojar.

—buen día, Martin— saludó el atractivo aristócrata, dedicándole una afable sonrisa. Para Martin aquella sugerente expresión era demasiado excitante para que sucediera desde tan temprano.

—ah, señor Conde…buenos días— respondió el rubio tímidamente al tiempo en que se terminaba de levantar rápidamente de la cama. Richard volvió a sonreírle, acentuando su sonrisa, y tras adentrarse en la habitación, el Conde se encaminó hacia él. Martin se dio cuenta entonces de que el Conde traía puesta una larga bata blanca que estaba completamente desabotonada del frente lo cual dejaba al descubierto que debajo no traía camisa puesta y exponía su masculino torso desnudo que era atractivamente musculoso y marcado. Martin se sonrojó aún más ante ello, se dio cuenta que el Conde realmente poseía un cuerpo sumamente atractivo, masculinamente perfecto, justo como había imaginado desde el primer día en que lo había conocido ya que siempre lo había visto portar ropa ceñida que revelaba la excelente forma que escondía debajo de ella. Y verlo de esa manera desde tan temprano por la mañana dentro de su dormitorio lo hizo sentirse mucho más atraído por él, ya que éste estaba siendo un encuentro mucho más íntimo de los que habían tenido antes.

— ¿dormiste bien? — preguntó el atractivo aristócrata cuando ya estaba justo frente a él, justo cuando volvían a percatarse de la diferencia de estaturas que existía entre los dos, y por esa razón Martin ahora tenía el dorso desnudo del conde justo frente a sus ojos, y avergonzándose aún más no pudo evitar soslayar la mirada para que el Conde no notase demasiado su timidez. Por su parte, Richard disfrutaba ver a su rubio huésped cohibido y vestido en pijama frente a sus ojos, un momento en el que su vulnerabilidad era mucho mayor a la de otras veces lo cual internamente lo enloquecía.

—ah sí, por su puesto, ha sido una buena noche, tuve un sueño reparador como no había tenido en muchos días, he de decir…porque, como le he mencionado, he sufrido un poco de insomnio desde hace semanas— expresó el rubio en respuesta, timorato y soslayado, mientras el Conde nunca dejaba de mirarlo con éxtasis.

—me alegro entonces de que este dormitorio bajo mi techo ha sido benéfico para usted, Martin— dijo el Conde con seductora voz y alzando una mano el mentón del rubio para que lo mirara de nuevo de frente.

Martin sintió que su emoción interna incrementó mucho más. Volvió a encontrarse con los azules ojos de su atractivo anfitrión, y era maravilloso, pero el rubor de sus mejillas aumentaba también.

—ah, sí, tal vez debe haber algo mágico aquí, supongo— dijo el rubio en tono de broma que terminó con una breve risita nerviosa, mientras continuaba perdiéndose en los impactantes ojos azules como el mar de Richard.

El vampiro sonrió ante su comentario y de pronto Martin tuvo una ráfaga de imágenes pasando por su mente, las imágenes de los sueños que había tenido la noche anterior, desde las escenas espantosas que habían sido el producto de una cruel pesadilla hasta las imágenes lascivas en las que él mismo se encontraba sobre la gran cama de ese magnífico dormitorio de huéspedes teniendo sexo frenético con el misterioso adonis de pelo largo y oscuro como la noche que había encontrado en el cementerio frente a la tumba de su primo.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Martin?— inquirió el Conde fingiendo extrañeza, él sabía perfectamente que seguramente Martin debía estarse sintiendo sumamente avergonzado (e incluso ultrajado) debido a los sueños eróticos que él mismo le había causado la noche anterior. Saber todo eso lo regocijaba en demasía y aumentaba incluso más su perversa excitación.

—ah, no es nada, es sólo que…—musitó el rubio quedamente tratando de encontrar una rápida respuesta, no sabía qué decir porque su mente continuaba atormentándolo con las imágenes oníricas de la noche anterior que cada vez se veían más claras. Martin se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tratando de poner en orden todos aquellos recuerdos creados en su mente, no podía dejar de ver una y otra vez vívidamente las escenas de la copulación que había tenido con ese ser demoniaco, con el atractivo no-muerto que lo había seducido en sus pesadillas y el cual pronto recordó que tenía el mismo rostro que el mismo Conde Richard. Recordar eso lo hizo avergonzar mucho más.

—te has puesto muy pálido de pronto, Martin— dijo el conde observando su desesperación. Martin dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y luego volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama — ¿deseas que ordene que traigan algo para usted, Martin? — inquirió el Conde fingiendo preocupación, acercándose de nuevo a él. Martin volvió a alzar la mirada hacia él, ésta vez denotando un poco su perturbación, pero las imágenes no lograban salir de su mente, imágenes tan vívidas y constantes que amenazaban con hacer su cuerpo reaccionar sin poder evitarlo. Tan sólo encontrarse de nuevo con la seductora y azulina mirada de Richard que seguía mostrando su musculoso torso desnudo frente a él lo intimidaba tanto que le provocaba opresión en la entrepierna.

—No, estoy bien. No tengo nada malo, sólo me maree un poco. Me he estado sintiendo débil cada mañana al despertar desde hace semanas…. — admitió el rubio, tratando también de convencerse a sí mismo de que esa era la razón. Para ese momento, Richard se había sentado junto a él y estaba acariciando su espalda con el pretexto de tranquilizarlo. Pero como siempre, sólo estaba buscando intimidarlo.

—mmm. Seguro debe ser que le hace falta alimentarse mejor, Martin. Vamos a desayunar, acompáñeme al comedor, por favor— sugirió el Conde sonriendo con el afán de animarlo y brindarle su confianza.

—Sí, está bien—  respondió el rubio quedamente, sintiendo como el Conde continuaba acariciando su espalda lo cual provocaba que el sentimiento causado por recordar los lascivos sueños incrementara mucho más. Una sensación placentera y culposa de la que sin embargo no se arrepentía.

Ambos se levantaron y Martin se encaminó hacia la gran ventana para correr las cortinas por costumbre, como siempre lo hacía en su casa, pero justo antes de hacerlo fue detenido por el Conde quien estaba justo detrás de él y detuvo sus manos tomándolas dócilmente entre las suyas.

—Ah, no espera, Martin, deja las cortinas así mejor— dijo el Conde, tomando sus manos y acomodándolas entre las suyas. Martin hizo un gesto de confusión y al sentir sus manos cubiertas sutilmente por las manos del Conde, que estaban frías como siempre, sintió un cosquilleo placentero en el estómago.

— ¿eh? ¿Por qué? — inquirió el rubio quedamente alzando la mirada hacia el rostro del aristócrata. El Conde sonrió un poco.

—ese es deber de los sirvientes, y tienen la orden de hacerlo a cierta hora. Aún es muy temprano para ello. Son reglas que tenemos en esta casa— explicó el conde con expresión afable.

—Bueno es que ya está amaneciendo y pensé que sería mejor abrirlas ahora para dejar que la luz del sol ilumine mejor todo— dijo Martin. Entonces sintió como el Conde entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos entre los suyos con audacia, con todo el designio sexual.

—Mejor vayamos ahora mismo a desayunar— sugirió el conde con voz suavizada y soltando solo una de las manos de Martin y manteniendo la otra unida a la suya, comenzó a conducirlo hacia la salida de la habitación.

—No, espere. Tal vez no está bien que vaya a su comedor en estas fachas. Permítame entonces vestirme adecuadamente— pidió el rubio.

El Conde soltó una breve risa, y continuó guiando a Martin hacia la salida, ésta vez posando su brazo temerariamente alrededor de su cintura.

—no se preocupe por ello, no es necesario. Yo mismo iré en ropa de dormir, siempre lo hago. Además aunque suene atrevido la verdad es que me deleita verlo con esta ropa de dormir que yo mismo le preste— comentó el Conde Richards sonriéndole con seducción.

Martin no estaba muy convencido de ello, a decir verdad le parecía muy extraño que en una mansión de un aristócrata importante como el Conde se permitiera asistir a desayunar usando aún la ropa de dormir, sobretodo tratándose de un simple escritor amateur como él a quien apenas conocía. Pero por otro lado, el hecho no le disgustaba en absoluto, sobretodo porque de esa manera podría seguir admirando ver a su atractivo anfitrión con el torso descubierto.

—De acuerdo, si usted insiste está bien, no pondría objeción ante su orden de todos modos— dijo el rubio con voz suave, usando el tono dulce innato en él que tanto excitaba al conde Richard.

Richard sonrió malicioso y lo hizo caminar hasta salir de la habitación donde para sorpresa de Martin tomó su mano entre la suya entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos poco a poco, como lo había hecho hacía unos minutos. Martin no entendía por qué el Conde había tenido el atrevimiento de hacer tal cosa, pero era algo que disfrutaba tanto que no iba a quejarse de ello  de ninguna manera, y por ese motivo sólo permitió que el Conde continuara tomando su mano de esa manera, de una forma en la que incluso con Benedict tenía que restringirse a hacer a menudo por temor a la acusación de la gente, pero ahora todo era completamente distinto pues se encontraba en la gran mansión gótica del apuesto Conde que tanto le cautivaba, en medio del corredor que los llevaría hasta el lujoso comedor, sin más testigos que sus sirvientes que por supuesto no se atreverían a objetar por ver a dos hombres tomados de la mano como amantes aunque no lo fueran, al menos no todavía.

De esa manera ambos continuaron caminando tomados de la mano hasta llegar al comedor, donde el desayuno ya los esperaba. Durante el trayecto casi no habían hablado realmente, sólo habían disfrutado sentir los dedos de ambos unidos con sutileza. Durante ese rato, Martin no se había atrevido siquiera a alzar la mirada hacia Richard, no podía responderse a sí mismo por qué estaba permitiendo que eso ocurriera tan fácilmente, pero no negaba lo mucho que lo complacía, incluso si la mano del Conde siempre se sintiera fría.

—hemos llegado, Martin. ¿Puedes disfrutar el delicioso aroma de los platos que nos tienen listos los sirvientes? Espero que le guste— expresó Richard mirándolo con una cautivadora sonrisa esbozada en sus labios, sosteniendo aún la cálida mano del rubio entre la suya, toqueteando sus dedos con los suyos a menudo. Richard se sentía siempre enloquecido por sentir la calidez de la piel viva de Martin al contacto con la suya que en realidad estaba muerta.

Martin se vio sorprendido ante sus palabras, había vuelto a ponerse sumamente nervioso por sólo escuchar su sensual y masculina voz grave dirigiéndose atentamente hacia él, y eso lo hizo dudar en responder durante unos segundos, debido al nerviosismo. Además todas las circunstancias lo tentaban demasiado, tener al apuesto conde semidesnudo junto a él mientras tomaba osadamente su mano como si ambos fueran amantes, igual que ese erótico sueño que no dejaba de mostrarse en su cabeza. Y pese a todo eso no tenía certeza de nada, no sabía cual era el real propósito del Conde y por qué lo hacía, y también sentía gran culpabilidad no sólo por estar enamorándose cada vez más de Richard sino por haber tenido vívidos sueños tan libidinosos con él. El rubio tenía mucho miedo de sí mismo y de lo que pudiera ocurrir, la atracción sexual que le tenía era demasiada y pese a que la mayor parte del tiempo olvidaba que estaba en una relación con Benedict, estaba consciente de que no podía dejarlo de lado y mucho menos traicionarlo. Y al mismo tiempo se sentía ridículo de pensar que podría tener una oportunidad con un príncipe tan importante como Richard, quería convencerse de que quizá sólo se trataba de sus raras costumbres rumanas.

—Sí, huele delicioso— respondió el rubio sonriendo un poco tímido.

— _pero no huele tan delicioso como lo haces tú, mi hermoso Martin_ — dijo el Conde para sus adentros, excitándose por percibir el delicioso e irresistible olor de su sangre pura que corría por todo su cuerpo y que hacía enrojecer sus mejillas.

Richard volvió a sonreírle y aún tomados de la mano lo condujo hasta el lugar principal de la mesa, donde estaba su silla a la cabecera y junto a la suya se encontraba una silla parecida, tallada más finamente que las demás. Richard alcanzó la silla caballerosamente para Martin y lo hizo sentarse junto a su lugar.

—Muchas gracias— dijo el rubio agradecido cuando Richard terminó de ayudarlo a sentarse —es usted siempre sumamente caballeroso— comentó el rubio, tratando de no sonrojarse.

—Trato de ser un caballero inglés, aunque no lo sea del todo— dijo el conde en respuesta.

Desde su perspectiva Martin podía seguir admirando el torso desnudo y musculoso de Richard, notando que éste tenía una perfecta simetría. Estaba tan embelesado de verlo así que casi no podía creer que pudiera ser real, porque nunca antes había visto a un hombre tan atractivo y masculino como él, y quizá incluso nunca antes lo había imaginado. Además, Martin tampoco podía dejar de admirar todo rasgo en Richard, su rostro perfilado, sus facciones masculinas, sus ojos de un azul brillante enmarcadas por su piel bronceada y su cabello oscuro que incluso vistiendo ropa de dormir lo hacía verse sumamente elegante, como siempre, tan elegante como el distinguido porte que no perdía jamás.

—Es usted todo un caballero inglés, no importa si usted tiene usted orígenes en otro país de Europa continental, como se me ha hecho saber — expresó el rubio, con coquetería en su voz, al tiempo que se atrevía a posar su mano sobre la mesa y acercarla hacia la mano de Richard que estaba a punto de hacer sonar una campanilla.

Richard sonrió ante sus palabras, y sobretodo porque la voz dulce de Martin sonando así de sugerente lo volvía loco, e hizo sonar la campanilla para hacerles saber a sus sirvientes que podían comenzar por servir los alimentos. Esto hizo que Martin dudara de cometer su acto de atreverse a tocar su mano confiadamente, por lo que pensó rápidamente en retirar su mano y mantener su postura. Pero el toque de los dedos de Martin apenas acariciando su mano que estaba sobre la campanilla, aún si había sido un acto fugaz y vacilante, excitó sobremanera al Conde y decidió no permitir que Martin alejara su mano de la suya y la tomó con sutileza.

—usted es un hombre tan delicado, realmente disfruto tanto de su compañía, Martin. Me hace muy feliz poder compartir mi mesa con usted en estar circunstancias tan simples y cotidianas— expresó el Conde, toqueteando los dedos de Martin con los suyos sobre la mesa, sonriéndole con malicia. Martin soltó una risita nerviosa y aunque trató de soslayar la mirada por la vergüenza, rápidamente volvió a fijar sus ojos grises sobre la azulina mirada de Richard.

—me halaga mucho, señor. Aunque, para mí no es algo simple y cotidiano tener la oportunidad de compartir el desayuno con un príncipe en un palacio como este, no es algo que cualquiera pueda tener todos los días— musitó el rubio, sintiendo el jugueteo de los dedos de Richard sobre los suyos.

—ojalá pudiera ocurrir esto todos los días, de esa forma podría ser cotidiano para usted, Martin, y un verdadero encanto para mí— dijo el Conde seductivo.

Finalmente en ese momento los sirvientes pusieron los platos servidos sobre la mesa. Martin pudo así distraer la situación vehemente fijando su atención en los platillos que incluso para tratarse sólo de un desayuno parecían ser verdaderos manjares, y de esa forma el jugueteo de los dedos de ambos cesó.

—Se ve muy bueno, señor— comentó Martin disponiéndose a probar el platillo que pronto comenzó a degustar. Al primer bocado, que era de textura suave, Martin pudo comprobar que en efecto se trataba un platillo sin igual, totalmente exquisito.

—Me alegra mucho que le guste. Nuestros chefs son los mejores, siempre deleitan a todos mis invitados, no podría permitir que no ocurriese lo mismo con usted, Martin—  dijo el Conde mientras fingía comer también. A decir verdad lo que Martin estaba viendo era sólo una ilusión causada por los poderes del vampiro, que por obvias razones jamás podía comer la misma comida que los humanos —además, comer es un placer que los seres humanos vivos tienen el privilegio de disfrutar, sería un desperdicio comer cosas insípidas y de bajo nivel nutricional— dijo el Conde, recordando para sus adentros que hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no había podido tener el placer de disfrutar el sabor de la comida sólida que casi había olvidado.  

— ¿nuestros? — Inquirió el rubio un poco confundido y con cierto temor, cesó por un momento de probar el platillo — ¿eso quiere decir que no vive usted sólo, además de sus sirvientes? ¿Es usted casado, señor? Creo que no me había atrevido a preguntarle antes, disculpe mi gran descortesía— preguntó el rubio de nuevo nervioso, aunque no lo admitiera suponer esto le hacía sentirse ciertamente desilusionado.

Richard rió un poco, le encantaba ver a Martin siendo tan ingenuo.

—ja, no, me refería a los chef de la familia, que han estado con mi familia por mucho tiempo desde que nos asentamos en Inglaterra. A decir verdad no estoy casado…— dijo el rubio. Martin sintió que su emoción era devuelta.

—ah, ya veo…— musitó el rubio timorato, tomando de dubitativamente de nuevo el tenedor.

—Aunque lo estuve alguna vez…pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo— admitió el Conde con seriedad en sus palabras e inexorable nostalgia en su mirada, que el rubio pudo notar. Martin se sintió grandemente sorprendido de escucharlo admitir eso, no quería preguntar al Conde sobre ello ni atreverse a indagar incluso más, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que el Conde había estado casado, porque era evidente que el Conde era un hombre tan joven como él. Aunque para la época eso le parecía totalmente obvio en un hombre de su edad, ya que cualquiera a los cuarenta años debía ya haber formado una familia hacía tiempo, contrario a él que a sus cuarenta años nunca había siquiera tenido relaciones sexuales con nadie.

—oh, lamento si he sido un entrometido— masculló el rubio avergonzado y con la cabeza agachada.

—Descuide, no hay problema, no me molesta en lo absoluto. Y… ¿es usted casado, Martin? — inquirió el conde con interés aunque él sabía mejor que nadie que Martin había estado soltero siempre y que incluso era casto, virgen y homosexual.

Martin se sintió sorprendido ante su pregunta, no era algo que habría esperado que el Conde le preguntara pero de inmediato pensó que era más que obvio que en algún momento lo haría y el debía saber responder con inteligencia para no revelar sus verdaderas preferencias imprudentemente, aunque por dentro algo le clamaba por expresarle al Conde lo mucho que le atraía sexualmente.

—Ah…no, no soy casado, nunca lo he estado…— admitió el rubio al fin, aunque casi no podía ocultar su gran nerviosismo. Su voz sonaba titubeante—a pesar de que…acabo de cumplir cuarenta años…

—No se preocupe, no hace falta que se avergüence, Martin. Aunque he de admitir que yo realmente creí que era usted casado y que era la cabeza de una prodigiosa familia, con herederos de sus hermosos rasgos y sus excelsos talentos— dijo el Conde halagador y volviendo a toquetear la mano de Martin con la suya sobre la mesa mientras le dedicaba una nueva sonrisa tentadora.

—Seguro usted cree que es ridículo que un hombre como yo permanezca soltero a mi edad…—dijo el rubio irresoluto pero sonriendo irónicamente.

—No, nunca me atrevería a pensar algo como eso, en usted nada es ridículo, Martin. Además usted es todavía muy joven— expresó el Conde con afabilidad. Su mano acarició con más intención la mano de su rubio invitado.

Martin se sintió ruborizar ante su comentario, estaba totalmente halagado por el Conde, aunque creyó que era irónico pues a su edad la sociedad ya lo consideraría un hombre maduro y siendo soltero todo mundo lo criticaba, y cada año las críticas por su soltería se volvían mucho más duras.

—No creo ser tan joven, tengo cuarenta años después de todo, la sociedad no ve eso con buenos ojos— dijo el rubio un poco risible.

—Lo que diga la sociedad no importa. Yo tengo justo la misma edad, así que considero que usted es muy joven, además de que luce siempre radiante y hermoso— expresó Richard temerariamente.

Martin se sintió mucho más halagado por aquel nuevo cumplido. Además se sorprendió y se emocionó mucho al descubrir de la propia voz de Richard que de hecho él también era un hombre de su misma edad.

— ¿de verdad, cree usted eso? ¿De verdad no piensa mal de mí por mi soltería? — inquirió el rubio tímidamente, alzando la mirada cautivadoramente hacia el moreno.

—Por supuesto, Martin. No he conocido antes otro hombre que sea tan hermoso y dulce como usted a sus cuarenta años, no he visto tan belleza y cualidades ni siquiera en alguno más joven. Usted es único— expuso el Conde hablando con una voz mucho más provocativa. Martin estaba sin palabras, su emoción era demasiada que casi sentía que no le cabía en el pecho. El Conde solo lograba hacer que se prendara cada vez más y más de él.

—Mu…muchas gracias por todos sus halagos, señor. Pero bueno, no es que me alegre tampoco no ser el único que está solo sin pareja— dijo el rubio un poco soslayado, casi no podía evitar ruborizarse.

—También Benedict está soltero, sin compromiso alguno, lo sé…y es un hombre que también debería estar casado a su edad, según la sociedad— agregó de pronto el Conde aunque ahora con una voz mucho más seria y sobria.

El comentario de Richard había provocado que de pronto toda la emoción que Martin estaba sintiendo se quebrantara un poco, porque inevitablemente recordó que él sabía bien la verdadera razón por la cual Benedict estaba soltero a su edad la cual era que él tampoco gustaba de la compañía femenina, y que de hecho él y Benedict eran pareja desde hacía semanas, de forma clandestina.

—ah, es verdad, entonces debe ser que se está volviendo una tendencia ser soltero. Quizá debe ser una propensión de la modernidad. Quizá debe ser todo culpa del trabajo extenso que ha traído la revolución industrial— dijo el rubio irresoluto y más formal, tratando de sonar sagaz pero pronto pensó que tal vez su comentario había sido desatinado, porque hasta ese momento aún no sabía si el Conde era viudo o si había existido una circunstancia mucho más aparatosa, e incluso vergonzosa, por lo cual su esposa había desaparecido de su vida —oh, lo siento, por supuesto que no estoy tratando de incluirlo a usted en este grupo— añadió pronto arrepentido.

El Conde sonrió de lado con ironía.

—ah, no se preocupe, la verdad es que debo decirle que soy viudo y aunque amé demasiado y no he podido olvidar el luto que me causó, a decir verdad me considero ahora un hombre disponible, abierto al amor— expresó el Conde de nuevo sumamente seductivo. A pesar de todos los gestos de suma galantería que Richard había mostrado hacia Martin durante todo este tiempo, ésta era la primera vez que el rubio lo escuchaba decir algo realmente romántico, y escucharlo decir la palabra amor realzaba aún más sus crecientes sentimientos hacia él.

—Me alegra mucho saber eso Conde Richard, y me alegraría mucho más que pronto conozca a una buena dama a la cual desposar— expresó el rubio con falsedad, dubitativo, internamente se sentía indignado de que siempre tuviera que atenerse a la normativa heterosexual que la sociedad siempre había empeñado en imponer y que siempre tuviera que resignarse. Era obvio que el Conde debía referirse a encontrar a una mujer y no a un sodomita como él.

El Conde rió con ironía para sus adentros, disfrutaba mucho cada vez que Martin dudaba de su propia sexualidad y de su innegable interés en él, porque eso siempre lo provocaba  a seguir seduciéndolo.

—Le agradezco inmensamente sus buenos deseos hacía mi persona. Pero no hablemos más de eso ahora, Martin. Mejor disfrutemos de este maravilloso y grato momento juntos. Como he repetido en varias ocasiones, estar a su lado es un deleite para mí. Además podríamos aprovechar para seguir conversando acerca de esa maravillosa novela en la que ha estado trabajando tan arduamente— dijo el Conde Richard. Martin asintió sonriendo retraídamente.

— Tiene usted razón, señor Richard. Aunque seguramente debe ir usted a la oficina en breve. No me gustaría hacerlo perder más su tiempo—  admitió el rubio.

— Sí, debo ir al trabajo en la revista. Pero aún es bastante temprano, tenemos un par de horas para eso. En cuanto terminemos el desayuno, lo llevaré en mi carruaje yo mismo— dijo Richard. En ese momento Martin miró hacia el reloj que se encontraba en la pared y se percató de la hora. Supo entonces que ya era lo bastante tarde cómo para que el sol saliera por completo, pero se dio cuenta también que las cortinas en la sala tampoco estaban corridas, impidiendo el paso de la luz del Sol, y que esa era la razón por la cual sobre la enorme y larga mesa estaban encendidas las velas. Pero ésta vez no se atrevió a volver a preguntar por qué no permitían dejar entrar la luz del día ni mucho menos protestaría por eso.

De esa manera ambos continuaron sentados en el comedor, Martin terminó su desayuno mientras continuamente volvía a observar el gran óleo que adornaba la sala, y Richard conversaba con él acerca de los escritos de Martin pero también acerca de otras cosas personales, como la vida cotidiana de ambos.

Luego de un rato ambos salieron del comedor y volvieron a caminar juntos por el corredor, de nuevo el Conde aprovechó para guiar a Martin rodeando su cintura hasta que llegaron de nuevo a su dormitorio que él mismo le había asignado. Y al llegar los recibieron un par de sirvientes, de aspecto extraño, que hicieron una reverencia ante el Conde al verlo llegar.

— Aquí está lo que nos pidió señor, y el baño está listo—  dijo uno de ellos, su voz también sonaba extraña.

— Está bien—  Richard no dejó de soltar la cintura de Martin y les dio la indicación de que se marcharan.

Cuando los sirvientes de marcharon, Martin se percató de que la cama donde había dormido la noche anterior ya estaba hecha. Varias velas iluminaban la habitación y fue cuando al fin Martin pudo apreciar mejor lo que se encontraba dentro de ella. Finalmente Richard soltó su cintura y se acercó hacia un perchero del cual colgaba un elegante traje.

— Martin, por favor use esto. Acéptelo como un obsequio. Espero que le guste, yo mismo lo he elegido para usted. Podrá ponérselo después de tomar un baño, la tina debe estar lista y encontrará todo lo necesario en el cuarto de baño. Cualquier cosa que necesite por favor avíseme—  dijo Richard mirándolo con malicia, el tono de su voz sonaba seductor como era costumbre.

Martin se sintió emocionado ante el detalle que el Conde había preparado para él y verlo frente a él mostrando su torso desnudo lo embelesaba mucho todavía.

— ah, de acuerdo, muchas gracias señor. Lo haré, trataré de no demorar demasiado—  dijo Martin con dulce voz.

Richard volvió a sonreírle maliciosamente y luego se acercó a él para tomarlo entre sus brazos por un momento y estrujar su cuerpo con delicadeza pero ciñéndolo al suyo. Martin no supo qué hacer, sólo le permitió hacerlo, al igual que le había permitido hacer todas las demás acciones osadas que el Conde había estado teniendo con él, y en ese abrazo que correspondió totalmente, el rubio pudo sentir el duro torso de Richard contra su cuerpo. Le excitó internamente saber que el cuerpo de Richard era rígido debido a su musculatura que sin duda estaba bien ejercitada.

— lo veo en un rato Martin, y por favor, cuando termine toque la pequeña campana del buró. Le pido que no se le ocurra intentar andar por el corredor, tampoco intente entrar a otra habitación, los sirvientes podrían estar trabajando y tropezar con usted sin darse cuenta—  dijo Richard, sin separarse mucho de él.

— ah…y las cortinas…—  masculló el rubio con vacilación.

—Oh, por favor no las abra. Perdone por haberle mentido pero creo que es mejor no lo oculte más a usted. La verdad es que tengo una condición extraña, soy un poco fotosensible, por lo cual no debo exponerme demasiado a la luz del Sol—  explicó Richard al fin. Martin se sintió completamente extrañado, nunca habría imaginado algo como eso ya que Richard no poseía un color pálido en su piel en absoluto, por el contrario además de ser moreno lucía magníficamente bronceado, algo que le había atraído mucho desde el primer momento en que lo había conocido, algo que no veía siempre en todos los hombres ingleses a quienes había conocido.

— Ya entiendo, entonces no se preocupe señor, no lo haré. Tendré mucho cuidado—  expresó Martin aún dubitativo, sintiendo como tras sus palabras, el Conde volvía a posar sus brazos alrededor de su cintura con temeridad.

— se preguntará cómo es que un hombre de piel bronceada como yo puede ser fotosensible. Verá, en un viaje por el medio oriente, con el inclemente sol del desierto, me di cuenta que mi piel comenzó a volverse sensible a las exposiciones prolongadas. Al regresar a Europa, los médicos detectaron mi extraña condición que al parecer desarrollé hace no mucho, pues en mi juventud siempre pasé las tardes a la luz del día. Hoy en día puedo salir a la calle como cualquier persona normal, pero no debo hacerlo de forma prolongada—  dijo el Conde, dando una explicación que era por cierto falsa, pero que Martin creyó ya que la explicación del Conde y la forma en que lo expresaba sonaba convincente.

— ah, eso lo explica todo señor, aunque no es que me atreviera a cuestionarlo, sólo…me pareció extraño…. —  dijo el rubio con voz trémula, dejándose rodear sensualmente por los brazos del Conde.

— me alegra que siempre sea usted tan comprensivo, Martin—  musitó el Conde, acercando su rostro al oído del rubio, resistiendo el impulso de mordisquear su oreja, y sobretodo resistiendo a morder su blanco cuello, que en ese momento exponía las marcas de los colmillos que había clavado en él varias veces, así como la noche anterior y que hasta el momento Martin aún no había notado.

— es que…usted es un hombre tan atractivo, y su piel bronceada lo hace lucir mucho más guapo de lo que es, hace resaltar muy bien sus ojos azules que… son hermosos—  masculló Martin atrevidamente aunque internamente se sentía tímido, ésta vez era él quien temerariamente se aventuraba a abrazarse del Conde, y posar sus brazos sobre los suyos con el fin de poder palpar un poco sus bíceps. Se sentía avergonzado por ello pero ya que el Conde tenía el atrevimiento de tener tal contacto físico con él, cada vez se sentía más incitado a hacer lo mismo.

La tensión sexual entre ambos siempre era demasiada, y con momentos como esos, ambos siempre sentían el gran impulso de abalanzarse sobre el otro para robar un beso. Aunque Martin a veces agradecía que la diferencia de estaturas se lo impidiera porque el impulso que sentía era tan grande que sabía que ya casi era imposible poder resistirse. Su deseo por besar al Conde Richard era cada vez mayor.

—Usted me halaga mucho ahora, Martin. Bueno, será mejor que nos demos prisa. Seguramente querrá usted volver a casa y encontrarse con Benedict—  expresó el Conde soltando al fin a Martin y recobrando su postura para encaminarse hacia la salida.

Martin se sintió muy extrañado por que el Conde había mencionado a Benedict y mucho más porque lo había hecho de esa forma, como si él supiera que él y Benedict eran más que amigos.

—Tiene razón, no le avisé a Benedict que iba a venir con usted a su mansión y al final incluso me he quedado como un huésped por una noche—  farfulló Martin, aún abrazado de Richard.

—No se preocupe por eso Martin, yo mismo le encargué a mi asistente que le informara a Benedict sobre eso. Y bueno, la lluvia fue lo que al final provocó esto, de lo cual estoy sumamente agradecido— dijo Richard con una sonrisa maliciosa llena de complicidad. Martin se ruborizó pero le devolvió la sonrisa, y aunque no lo admitió de voz, para sus adentros quiso expresar que él tampoco se arrepentía.

Finalmente el Conde salió del dormitorio y cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada, Martin se metió al cuarto de baño que estaba contiguo al dormitorio y que correspondía a éste. Era evidente que en la mansión, cada dormitorio poseía su propio cuarto de baño. Martin se preguntó cuántos dormitorios como ese podrían estar dentro de aquella gran casa, pero supuso que el dormitorio del Conde debía ser incluso mucho mejor que ese.

Efectivamente, la tina estaba preparada con suficiente agua caliente lista para meterse y junto a la tina se encontraba todo lo necesario para asearse. Martin comenzó a desnudarse frente a la tina, que estaba hecha de un metal dorado y comenzó a sumergirse en ella. Para ese momento aún no podía dejar de sentir todos los sentimientos placenteros que el estar enamorado del Conde le provocaba, y nunca podía olvidar todo lo que su presencia le excitaba.

Al ver su propio cuerpo desnudo Martin no evitó recordar los sueños eróticos que había tenido con el corpulento hombre hercúleo de pelo largo en sus sueños, el mismo que poseía los mismos rasgos que Richard y que lo había hecho suyo de forma salvaje y deliciosa sobre esa gran cama. Recordar todo eso le hizo sentir un despertar en su miembro, comenzó a notar cómo éste se ponía duro bajo el agua, no podía dejar de pesar que era el Conde el mismo hombre que había estado en sus sueños, y a decir verdad con todo lo que había pasado en la mañana no podía seguir sintiendo culpa de revivir las imágenes de sus sueños, porque el Conde Richard realmente le gustaba. Sólo lamentaba que todo había ocurrido sólo en sus sueños y que era muy poco probable que pudiera ocurrir en vida real, una vida en donde incluso aún era virgen, para su vergüenza.

— _definitivamente, el hombre de mis sueños, el que me poseyó entre sus brazos, era Richard_ —  pensó una y otra vez mientras se tocaba un poco a sí mismo, sumergido en el agua tibia. Y entonces recordó que la misma noche en que había conocido a Richard había estado a punto de hacerlo por primera vez con Benedict, que después de todo era su novio. Había estado a punto de perder su castidad con otro hombre aquella noche, pero en pocos días todo había cambiado y ahora deseaba fervientemente que ese otro hombre que le hiciera perder la virginidad no fuera otro que el mismo Conde Richard.

— diablos, no sé qué hacer…me estoy obsesionando demasiado con Richard…—  admitió para sí mismo, su miembro palpitaba entre sus manos húmedas por el agua enjabonada – no está bien, mejor debo seguir con Benedict, un príncipe como el Conde Richard es algo lejano para mí— se dijo a sí mismo mientras terminaba de masturbarse. Entonces continuó con la ducha, en su mente no dejaba de estar presente la imagen de Richard, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que pertenecía a él, en sus cualidades y en las cosas que lo hacían ser tan atractivo, no podía dejar de pensar en su sonrisa seductora, en su voz gruesa y masculina, en su mirada azulina dirigida hacia él, en su torso desnudo y bien formado, musculoso, en sus grandes manos rodeando su cintura o tocando sutilmente sus dedos entrelazándolos con los suyos. Y a pesar de todo esto, Martin no podía dejar de convencerse de que un príncipe como él era demasiado —además estuvo casado, ahora está solo, pero si estuvo casado eso implica que su interés está hacia las mujeres. Si fuera un maldito sodomita como yo habría hecho lo mismo que he hecho yo estos años, mantenerme soltero. Incluso Benedict también lo hizo—dijo Martin para sí mismo, decepcionado.

Pronto salió de la ducha, cuando se levantó de la tina sintió un dolor punzante en el cuello, como una ráfaga eléctrica, justo en el mismo sitio de donde el vampiro había estado alimentándose cada noche sin que él lo supiera.

— ahh, ¿qué es esto? Está volviéndome a doler el cuello—  dijo Martin para sí mismo, aunque no quiso volver a relacionarlo con el resto de los síntomas que habían sido usuales hasta entonces en él, porque cierto era que esta mañana no se sentía debilitado como antes había ocurrido.

Aun estando desnudo, Martin caminó rápido hacia un espejo grande con marco de oro que se encontraba en la habitación y al ver su reflejo se dio cuenta que había una extraña marca amoratada alrededor de su cuello, que no parecía ser una herida abierta sino que parecía la marca que hace un lazo tras haber aprisionando la zona durante un rato. Una marca que no había visto antes, que era muy distinta a las que había visto antes en su cuello, pero que era grande y notoria. Pero a pesar de todo, Martin no se alarmó demasiado por ello, porque la marca aunque dolía un poco parecía estar sanando.

Mientras Martin continuaba observando la marca, de pronto escuchó la voz del conde desde el marco de la puerta. Al escucharlo entrar de esa manera inesperada y hablarle repentinamente, Martin se sintió sobresaltado porque era evidente que él estaba completamente desnudo frente al espejo, y el agua le escurría todavía desde su rubio cabello hasta sus piernas, rodando por sus muslos hasta las puntas de sus pies. Antes de girarse para ver hacia él Conde, Martin no pudo evitar fijar su atención por un momento sobre el propio reflejo de la desnudez de su pelvis, mirando con inmediata vergüenza su miembro, flácido por el agua. Sintió desesperación por no poder tener nada a la mano para cubrirse, podía sentir la presencia del Conde muy cerca de él, adentrándose en la habitación, aunque no había logrado verlo reflejado en el espejo. Martin pensó que eso era sólo porque el momento había sido demasiado repentino y en esos escasos minutos de sorpresa su atención sólo se había fijado en su propio sexo descubierto.

— ¿Has terminado? —  inquirió el Conde acercándose a Martin, encaminándose hacia él, admirando la desnudez de su bello cuerpo menudo, nada fornido como el suyo, tan similar porque ambos eran del mismo género pero a la vez tan distinto debido a la complexión y al color de piel, que en Martin era mucho más blanca y frágil.

— ah, señor Conde—  expresó el rubio sumamente avergonzado, hasta ese momento debido al sobresalto y a la emoción no se había cubierto ni siquiera con sus propias manos, por lo que Richard había alcanzado también a observar, y admirar, su miembro desnudo, pero pronto el rubio se percató que debía tener suficiente pudor pese a la imprevista circunstancia, y al fin se cubrió con ambas manos.

— ah, perdone por entrar de esta forma, Martin. Creí que ya había terminado de ducharse y de vestirse. No creí que lo encontraría desnudo, realmente me siento muy apenado—  dijo el Conde mientras le alcanzaba una sábana para ayudarlo a cubrirse, aunque realmente no lo deseara, porque Martin desnudo era mucho más hermoso de lo que era vestido con cualquier elegante atavío.

— ah, no se preocupe señor, la verdad es que creo que tiene razón. Al final me he demorado demasiado, estaba distraído—  respondió el rubio avergonzado, mientras tomaba la sábana de manos del Conde pero sin dejar de cubrir su miembro con una mano. Había reparado en que tal vez el tiempo se le había ido recordando sus sueños eróticos con el Conde que le habían provocado a masturbarse dentro de la tina que el Conde le había prestado.

— por favor permítame ayudarlo, Martin—  dijo el Conde tratando mejor de extender la sábana para ayudarlo él mismo a cubrirlo con ella.

Martin sintió que su corazón palpitaba con un ritmo acelerado, esta bochornosa situación era mucho más intensa de lo que habían sido todos los demás momentos de tensión sexual entre ambos durante todo este tiempo, porque ahora se sentía completamente vulnerable, porque estaba completamente desnudo frente a Richard y porque bajo su mano que cubría su sexo estaba comenzando a tener de nuevo una erección, el Conde se la había provocado sólo con su presencia. Pero para su fortuna, la sábana lo cubriría.

— Martin, dejaré que termine de vestirse entonces. Y de nuevo disculpe mi imprudencia. Lo estaré esperando. No olvide por favor tocar la campanilla—  dijo el Conde, resistiéndose a decirle que amaba ver su cuerpo totalmente desnudo. Aunque Richard no se resistió a posar sus manos sobre su cuerpo sobre la sábana mientras lo cubría.

La emoción de Martin no había cesado cuando vio cómo el Conde salía de la habitación. Para ese momento Richard ya estaba totalmente vestido y arreglado para salir.

Pese a la conmoción, Martin trató de darse prisa en lo mayor posible para vestirse y estar listo. Al cabo de unos minutos, Martin revisó cada detalle en su atuendo frente al espejo, el traje que el Cond le había dado sin duda le sentaba demasiado bien, incluso era exactamente su talla, era como si el Conde lo hubiera mandado a hacer especialmente para él, y cuando estuvo listo Martin hizo sonar la campanilla tal y como el Conde se lo había indicado, pero nadie acudió a su llamado.

Martin se asomó por el corredor pero no pudo lograr ver a nadie. Hizo sonar la campanilla varias veces más y nadie aparecía por lo cual decidió aventurarse a encaminarse por el corredor hacia la habitación del Conde para saber si él se encontraba ahí. La puerta de la habitación del conde Richard permanecía cerrada. Martin tocó un par de veces pero no obtuvo respuesta. Supuso que tal vez Richard había decidido ir a otro sitio de la mansión mientras esperaba a que Martin terminara de estar listo.  

El rubio no sabía qué hacer, había transcurrido ya bastante tiempo desde que había llamado con la campanilla y desde que había tocado en la puerta del dormitorio de Richard. Comenzaba a desesperarse e intrigarse un poco, aquella casa en la que extrañamente dejaban que las cortinas estuvieran cerradas a esa hora de la mañana comenzaba a inquietarle. De pronto su atención se fijó sobre una puerta que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo. Aquella puerta parecía mucho más distinta a todas las demás, era de una madera oscura, tan oscura que casi era negra, y aunque tenía el mismo diseño barroco de las demás le daba una sensación sumamente extraña pues contrario a las demás lucía muy deteriorada.

Por un impulso de curiosidad Martin se acercó a dicha puerta y cuando estuvo justo en frente no pudo evitar escuchar algunos ruidos provenientes desde el interior. Los sonidos que provenían desde dentro de la habitación parecían ser el ruido de obreros trabajando en alguna construcción, se escuchaba desde el golpe de algún metal contra otro hasta el arrastre de algún objeto pesado. Martin se sintió mucho más intrigado por saber qué estaba pasando dentro, pese que suponía que debía ser normal que dentro de una mansión tan grande y antigua como esa se llevaran a cabo diversos trabajos de reparación.

En un momento, Martin se dio cuenta que la puerta no estaba asegurada. Con solo apoyarse un poco sobre ella ésta se abrió y rechinó un poco al hacerlo. Martin no pudo evitar aventurarse a entrar a la habitación, sobretodo porque desde el preciso momento en que la puerta se había abierto se había alzado sobre su cara un inevitable olor a tierra mojada.

— ¿por qué habría tierra mojada dentro? —  se preguntó a si mismo confuso, abriendo más la puerta para poder pasar. Su curiosidad le estaba incitando a adentrarse por completo y escudriñar un poco para averiguarlo, no pensando en la advertencia que el mismo Conde le había indicado de no atreverse a entrar a ninguna habitación.

Al entrar Martin se dio cuenta que dicha habitación era incluso mucho más oscura que el resto, y no había vela alguna que iluminara, aunque a través de las gruesas cortinas lograba entrar un poco de luz tenue, suficiente luz para adaptar su vista poco a poco a la oscuridad del lugar. Pese a ser un sitio desconocido en el cual podría tropezar, Martin continuó caminando por la habitación en busca de lo que pudiera estar provocando aquel olor a tierra mojada que cada vez se volvía más fuerte. Y los sonidos de los obreros continuaban escuchándose, cada vez más sonoros. No mucho después, Martin se dio cuenta que en medio de la habitación había unas escaleras que conducían hacia abajo, y pensó que tal vez se trataba de una especie de sótano. El rubio comenzó a bajar las escaleras y no se detuvo hasta llegar abajo, pese a que la poca iluminación se volvía cada vez más escasa. Al estar abajo pudo observar un poco de luz producido por una vela que sin embargo no lograba iluminar por completo. Decidió tomar la vela para alumbrarse el camino y continuó caminando, dándose cuenta que no parecía haber objeto alguno en la habitación, estaba vacía, pero el olor a tierra mojada se volvía más cada vez más fuerte. Pronto Martin se detuvo al ver que se alcazaba a ver un poco el reflejo metálico de un objeto que parecía ser una pala que estaba siendo alzada por alguien y entonces Martin pudo notar al fin la silueta de ese alguien, que era oscura y parecía ser la de un hombre alto. Entonces Martin se percató que éste no era el único, había por lo menos cinco hombres más alzando palas que removían la tierra mojada que se encontraba extrañamente apilada en esa habitación en la que casi no se veía luz alguna. Mientras Martin trataba de encontrarle una rápida explicación a aquella extraña escena, de pronto para su gran sorpresa los extraños hombres voltearon hacia él mostrando sus brillantes ojos refulgentes como los de un gato en la oscuridad de la noche y Martin asustado dio un paso hacia atrás y al hacerlo sintió cómo justo detrás de él, para su gran sorpresa, se encontraba el Conde Richard que de inmediato lo tomó desde atrás por cintura y lo hizo salir de habitación. Martin había quedado tan impresionado que hasta ese momento no había logrado emitir sonido alguno de su voz, ni siquiera un clamor de asombro. El Conde no dijo nada en ese momento, sólo refunfuñó un poco y tomó a Martin por el brazo conduciéndolo de nuevo escaleras arriba rápidamente y cuando Martin se dio cuenta, ambos ya se encontraban fueran de la extraña habitación de nuevo en medio del corredor. El rubio siguió pasmado sin pronunciar palabra, Richard estaba justo frente a él mientras éste cerraba la puerta asegurando el cerrojo.

Mientras Richard cerraba la gran puerta y le daba la espalda a Martin mientras lo hacía, el rubio se dio cuenta del grave error que acababa de cometer y sabía que eso merecía un fuerte regaño de parte del Conde. Reparó que quizá el Conde estaría tan molesto con él que sin duda lo echaría de su casa enfurecido por haber irrumpido en un sitio secreto y por haber quebrantado su indicación. Martin sintió un pánico inmediato pero en cuanto Richard se giró de nuevo hacia él, contrario a lo que Martin había esperado, le sonrió amable aunque un poco más serio de lo que había estado haciéndolo todo ese tiempo. Richard podría estar un poco molesto por que Martin lo había desobedecido pero lo cierto era que él lo había permitido de alguna manera.

— lo…lo siento, sé que no debí…— masculló el rubio avergonzado de sobremanera y bastante asustado. Richard notó que el rostro de Martin había incluso palidecido y se acercó a él para tomar su mentón entre sus manos y alzarlo sutilmente para hacerlo mirarlo de frente tras lo cual Richard volvió a sonreírle, esta vez con seducción como antes.

—No te preocupes, Martin. Es cierto que pedí que no intentaras ingresar a ninguna habitación sin consentimiento, pero no tienes por qué temer. Fue mi culpa por no atenderlo  dejarlo esperando, Martin—  dijo el Conde con voz laxa, observando los trémulos labios del rubio, labios que lucían sonrosados y que tanto deseaba besar. Pero debía seguir resistiéndose a ello, era parte de su juego llevar todo con cautela y continuar seduciéndolo paulatinamente hasta hacerlo caer en una verdadera y total tentación, y no sólo en sus sueños.

— ah, lo siento mucho en verdad—  dijo el rubio, sin atreverse a cuestionar acerca de lo que había presenciado en aquella habitación tan extraña y lúgubre.

— sobre esta habitación, están haciéndole algunas reparaciones. Pero antes de eso debe llevarse a cabo un antiguo rito rumano. Podré explicártelo en otra ocasión—  dijo Richard tratando de explicar el acontecimiento lo más entendible posible para Martin a fin de no levantar sospechas en él, al menos no tantas como los otros guiños de su condición de vampiro que le había hecho hasta entonces.

Lo cierto era que aquellos extraños hombres que removían y apilaban la tierra eran lacayos suyos del infierno, fieles súbitos desde mucho tiempo atrás que se encargaban de mantener en perfecto orden la tierra de cementerio traído desde Rumania que era necesario para que el Conde pudiera seguir desplazándose por todo el mundo y por su puesto por todo Londres, tierra maldita que lo había ayudado a viajar a través de los mares, ya que de no hacerlo su existencia terminaría fulminantemente al estar sobre la marea.

— ah, está bien….señor—  musitó el rubio tímidamente, se sentía realmente muy avergonzado por haberse atrevido a fisgonear en esa habitación tan extraña y a pesar de la tolerancia del Conde para responderle amablemente, Martin intuía que sin duda debía estar molesto.

— mmmh será mejor que nos demos prisa en marcharnos, Martin. No quiero que piense que quiero aprovecharme de usted y de su grata compañía. Además, hay asuntos que atender en la oficina—  dijo Richard con voz calma, pero su seriedad preocupaba mucho a Martin porque no quería que el Conde que tanto le gustaba estuviera molesto con él. A pesar de que juntos habían estado pasando momentos muy amenos y excitantes, lo cierto era que su convivencia todavía podía considerarse escasa, casi podía decirse que seguían siendo desconocidos entre sí y por ende no había confianza aún suficiente. Martin no quería que toda la buena relación que estaba teniendo con el apuesto pelinegro se estropeara por su necia imprudencia.

— sí, tiene razón. Vamos. Además, soy yo quien le ha estado causando molestias, señor—  se excusó el rubio cohibido y un poco soslayado. Richard le sonrió afable y posó su brazo alrededor de la cintura del rubio, audazmente como ya lo había hecho varias veces antes, y de esa forma guió al rubio encaminándose juntos por el corredor hasta la salida a la sala que daba a la puerta principal.

Para ese momento, Martin ya había tomado sus cosas en mano, incluida la ropa que había llevado puesta la noche anterior y cuando ambos estuvieron a punto de salir, uno de los sirvientes le proporcionó su sombrero que había dejado en el perchero la noche anterior.

— Gracias—  dijo el rubio al sirviente, y luego dio un último vistazo a la gran sala, observando momentáneamente el detalle de la decoración desde el piso hasta el alto techo, majestuosa decoración que no dejaba de admirar. Lamentó tener que dejar tan esplendido lugar tan pronto, pero se esperanzó en poder tener la oportunidad de volver muy pronto —he pasado muy buenos momentos aquí en su mansión, señor— dijo sincero.

El Conde se había dado cuenta de su fascinación  por su mansión y en su congoja de tener que dejarla sin la certeza de volver, y entonces Richard le sonrió, acercándose al rubio para posar su mano ahora enguantada sobre su hombro, que acarició con intención.

— Puedo seguir mostrándole mi acervo otro día, Martin, y también el resto de la mansión, cuando usted lo desee— expresó el Conde seductor.

— ¿de…de verdad? —  inquirió un poco tímido el rubio. Richard pronunció más su sonrisa y su caricia.

—por supuesto, también puede venir a pasar otra noche. Me emocionaría mucho que eso volviera a ocurrir, usted ya es tan estimado para mí, además que su rostro sereno y dulce me proporciona mucha tranquilidad— dijo el Conde con voz suave. Martin se sintió mucho más avergonzado y sintió ruborizarse.

— De acuerdo—  respondió el rubio sonriente. De pronto tener la cercanía del Conde volvía a acelerar el ritmo de su corazón, provocado por sus emociones.

Pronto estuvieron ambos dentro del carruaje, el mismo que la noche anterior los había traído desde las oficinas de la revista del Conde, el rumbo de ambos ahora era de vuelta hacia allá. Era muy temprano pero la gente ya concurría numerosamente las calles de la ciudad realizando sus actividades diarias, todo parecía normal y Martin observaba las escenas que podía divisar a través de la ventana del elegante carruaje mientras él se encontraba sentado justo al lado del apuesto Conde. La emoción interna del rubio nunca podía cesar cuando estaba con él, y a veces no podía evitar pensar en que Richard le gustaba tanto que sus fantasías ya habían provocado tan excitantes sueños eróticos de los cuales, sin embargo, no se arrepentía. Poco a poco, Martin lograba recordar todo lo que había experimentado en sus sueños la noche anterior. Le avergonzaba y le hacía ruborizar pensar en cada imagen donde se veía a sí mismo teniendo tan delicioso encuentro carnal con el apuesto Conde Richard. Y sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo dentro de aquel estrecho espacio en su carruaje provocaba que sus recuerdos de aquel sueño fueran más vívidos.

— _no puedo creer que…lo hice con él…—_  pensaba el rubio constantemente para sus adentros – _tuve mi primer encuentro con otro hombre…con él, con el Conde….al menos dentro de mis sueños_ — y mientras pensaba en eso una y otra vez, a menudo Martin alzaba la mirada hacia el Conde, el cual constantemente lo miraba también, con seducción y malicia. A pesar de que la seducción del Conde hacia él jamás terminaba, Martin seguía negándose a sí mismo de que se trataba de eso, porque seguía incrédulo ante la idea de poder ser correspondido por el guapo aristócrata. Prefería mejor conformarse sólo con recordar sus propias fantasías, además el Conde había estado casado, debía ser un hombre recto y con buenos principios evasivos de la castigada y pecaminosa sodomía, seguramente Richard nunca lo practicaría y mucho menos con alguien como él. Además Martin también trataba de reprimir de su mente las terribles imágenes de su primo muerto y el hecho de que en su sueño erótico, Richard había sido un sanguinario vampiro. Tal vez había estado tan obsesionado con tales seres sobrenaturales que su subconsciente le había hecho una mala jugada. Pero pronto pensó que podría usar eso a su favor y plasmarlo también en su obra, aunque no estaba seguro si eso podría resultar ser atractivo para sus posibles futuros lectores. Pero, Martin debía admitir que siendo sincero, desde que el Conde Richard le había expresado que era un asiduo lector suyo, ahora lo que más le importaba era que sus escritos le gustaran exclusivamente a él.

— ¿qué le parece mi idea, Martin? Tal vez podría incluirlo en su escrito—  comentó el Conde de pronto, hacia sólo un rato ambos habían estado charlando sobre la nueva obra literaria de Martin y sobre los datos que juntos habían revisado en la biblioteca de la mansión de Richard. Durante el trayecto en el carruaje la plática había sido amena, muy disfrutable para ambos en la que no se habían tocado puntos fuera de lo común ni asuntos como lo que había pasado hacia un rato en aquella habitación tétrica y extraña. Y aunque Martin había disfrutado enormemente tener de nuevo una buena charla con el apuesto Conde incluso dentro del carruaje, lo cierto era que la mayor parte de su atención siempre estaba puesta sobre las expresiones del moreno, porque nunca podía evitar distraerse con su seductora sonrisa y su penetrante mirada.

— Me encanta, es una idea muy buena—  dijo el rubio sonriente con voz dócil, su sonrisa era amplia y cautivadora y demostraba la emoción y la confianza que le causaba el Conde Richard en ese momento. De pronto el rubio se preguntó qué pasaría si dentro de aquel carruaje en medio de su convivencia y de la tensión sexual. que al menos él sentía demasiado, llegara un momento en que pudiera haber entre ellos un beso accidental y repentino. Pero él sabía que pese a sus grandes impulsos, jamás se atrevería a algo como eso, incluso si para este momento ya ni siquiera le importaba estar en una relación con Benedict.

— ah, hemos llegado, Martin. Vamos a descender ahora del carro. Es un buen tiempo según lo indica mi reloj—  dijo Richard mientras se fijaba en la hora que marcaba su costoso reloj de bolsillo. Martin asintió y después de que el Conde bajó de vehículo, fue ayudado caballerosamente por él para salir, tomando su mano para ayudarlo a bajar, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho cada vez en que habían tenido la oportunidad de viajar juntos en el mismo carruaje.

Pero ésta vez para sorpresa de Martin, al bajar del vehículo el Conde  no sólo le ofreció su mano sino que justo cuando Martin comenzó a descender por el par de escalones del carruaje, Richard lo tomó de la cintura para levantarlo un poco entre sus brazos. Martin no protestó, le había encantado aquel acto osado del Conde porque le atraía en demasía y porque nunca antes alguien había hecho algo como eso con él. Se sentía de alguna forma protegido entre los brazos de Richard, y también se abrazó de él para no caer al piso, además sus rostros se habían encontrado de cerca, Martin reparó que ésta era la vez que sus ojos habían logrado encontrarse mucho más cerca que nunca con los ojos azules de Richard que con la luz del día brillaban más impactantes, y sus rostros habían quedado también con la suficiente cercanía de un beso arrebatado que sin embargo no sucedió.

Pronto Richard soltó a Martin de sus brazos, dejándolo de pie al fin en el piso, la diferencia de estaturas había hecho que de nuevo sus rostros estuvieran lejos de un beso, pero no cesaron de compartir miradas de coquetería y complicidad.  A pesar de que sus cuerpos ya no estaban abrazados, las manos de ambos continuaban tocando al otro, Richard no quería dejar de posar sus manos sobre los costados de Martin y el rubio seguía posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Richard que sin pensarlo poco a poco descendió acariciando sutilmente su pecho, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, una caricia de sus manos tan sensual que internamente enloqueció al Conde.

— gracias por todo, señor…Richard—  musitó el rubio ligeramente ruborizado pero sin cesar su coquetería y su sonrisa pícara. En ese momento Richard no se resistió a posar intencionalmente su enguantada mano sobre la cintura del rubio que poco a poco comenzó a bajar hacia la curvatura de su trasero.

— no tienes nada que agradecer…—  dijo el conde sensualmente y en voz baja, el carruaje detrás de ellos todavía esperaba por la indicación del Conde de retirarse, pero éste estaba perdido en el arrobamiento que Martin le causaba. De pronto fueron interrumpidos por una voz conocida, que sin saberlo los había visto desde el preciso momento en que el carruaje había llegado.

— mmmh…buenos días—  expresó aquella voz acercándose a ellos, mientras Richard y Martin se separaban al fin un poco y le prestaban atención al recién llegado con súbita sorpresa.

— ¡Ben! ¡Buenos días! — saludó primero el Conde al recién llegado, disimulando que hacia tan solo un momento había sido sorprendido por éste en medio de su embeleso por el rubio.

Martin dio dos pasos atrás, separándose de Richard. No supo que decir.

………………………..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waa! Al fin pude terminar de tener listo este capítulo! Como dije ya lo tenía escrito desde que subí el anterior la semana pasada pero a decir verdad había quedado tan largo que tuve que cortarlo y arreglarlo para que la otra parte quedara como el siguiente capítulo ;D y luego de varias distracciones al fin aquí está! Espero que les haya gustado y que sigan disfrutando de esta sexy historia! Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y sobre todo por los comentarios que me dejan! :3  
> No sé cuándo pueda subir el siguiente capítulo que como dije ya tengo avanzado, porque debo actualizar mis otros fics xD pero me daré prisa!


End file.
